


What We Could Of Have

by ClashofShips



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, G!P, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Evil Queen | Regina Mills, M/M, SwanQueen children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 55,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClashofShips/pseuds/ClashofShips
Summary: Emma breaks up with her high school sweetheart, Regina out of the blue.Ten years later, Regina gets a visit by two adorable kids claiming to be hers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start a multi chapter story lol. Let’s see how it will go. 
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, no hate. I’m really not forcing anyone to read my story it’s of your own free will.

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 1/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters. 

\-----------

11 Years Ago - maternity ward. 

“Come on Emma, you can do it...come on sweetheart...” 

Emma let’s put a loud scream to the top of her lungs, sweats and tears trickling down her face, her blonde hair in a mess before slumbering back against the hospital bed, shaking her head furiously she heaved “I can’t...” The blonde cries as sweat mixed with tears drenched her whole body. “I can’t mama, I can’t...” the young woman’s body shook once more in tears as another pain rips through her body making her scream out in agony.

The brunette haired woman beside the girl leans forward and places a tender kiss on the girl’s sweaty blonde hair “Yes you can baby, you can.” She encourages her hand had long lost feelings by the gripe Emma had on it. “I know you can baby, just push Emma, push.”

With all the strengths she could master the young woman pushes with all her might, griping her poor mother’s hand even tighter and just as she was about to fall back in surrender a loud wailed pierces the whole room.

“It’s a girl!” The doctor cheers happily and Emma just about breathes in relief before another concentration hit. ‘That’s right, twins!’

“Get ready for baby number 2!” The doctor calls handling the wailing baby to a new by midwife who wrapped her in a warm soft blanket as the tired mother screams her lungs out once more to push the second baby out.

-GB-

“Ohhhhh, they are so precious!” Mary Margaret gushes staring down at the sleeping baby in her husband’s arms before looking down at the one she had cradled in hers.

“We are so proud of you Ems.” David says to his exhausted daughter. “You did good honey.” He smiles before looking toward his wife.

“You really did.” The pixie cut haired woman responds. 

Looking back with everything that has happened Mary Margaret would not have guessed this is where they would have gotten but she is nothing if not thankful that she still has her family. 

“Knock-knock-“ came a slow gentle tap before the door was slightly pushed open.

“Hi, hi...” a red haired girl around Emma’s age came into view with a small boy around 10 years old. Emma smiles seeing her best friend walking in, the blonde sits up against her bed.

“Hi Rubs...” she greets as her brother headed straight to his parents.

“Are the babies here? Can I see them!” He bounces toward his mother trying to take a peak at the pink bundle his mother was holding.

“Finn, easy...they are small so we have to be very gentle and careful.” She says deciding to sit down so he can see his niece.

“Sorry mom.” He grumbles apologetically.

“How you feeling blondie.” Ruby grins at her friend pulling up a chair to sit beside her bedside.

“Sore, everything hurts” Emma groans, despite how tired she sounded she was nothing if not content.

Ruby let’s put a chuckle “Well you did just pop out two human bodies out of your vagina.”

“Ruby!” Both David and Mary cried for the sake of their young son at the same time that Finn yelled “ew!” Which made the twins startled and let out small whimpers.

“Even their little cries sounds adorable.” Mary gushes standing up to bounce the fussy baby in her arms.

“Hey you guys, can I please take them...” Emma says, she has yet to carry her babies since giving birth. So Mary Margaret and David gently places the twins in Emma’s arms helping her to adjust both securely.

“Hi...” The blonde breaths finally able to see and hold them and the blonde was in a trance, if she wasn’t in love with them the first time she heard their heartbeat or felt their first kick then she was definitely a goner now staring down at their innocence blue eyes. The blonde doesn’t know which one will have her eyes and which one will have- she instantly stopped herself before she entered into a territory memory she doesn’t like to.

“Why don’t we all give you space with the twins while we grab a drink, I think these two guys will get popular with visitation pretty soon.” Mary Margaret announces, looking at her daughter she knew exactly what she was feeling, after all she knows the whole story from start to this moment.

“Aww but mom, I wanted to carry the twins...” complains Finn.

“Don’t worry buddy, you will get plenty of times to do that. Come on.” David says leading his son out the room.

“See you later Ems...” Ruby says before glancing down at her god-children once more “and auntie Ruby will see you gorgeousness later too.” She blew a kiss for each twin before following after David.

Mary stood and watched Emma stare at her children with adoration and the woman promised she wouldn’t cry but how can she not when her baby now has her own babies. Not wanting to get herself caught up she leans down and places a kiss to Emma’s head.

“I love you baby.” She whispers against blond strands before pulling away.

“I love you too mom.” The blonde looks up at her mom and smiles, grateful for having her. With one last smile Mary was gone and Emma was left alone staring down at her twins again.

“I promise I will be the best mom in the world to the best of my ability. I love you so much.” She then places a gentle kiss to both soft forehead as twin number 1 yawns. Emma laughs.

-Present-

“Where are they mom? Where are they?” Emma cries as her world seems to fall apart. 

“Ems, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault.” Emma looks up at the deep masculine voice and really she couldn’t blame her brother but right now Emma wasn’t concern about anything or anybody except for her babies. “Emma-“ Finn starts however the blonde stands up from where she sat and walks away, yes she knew it wasn’t Finn’s fault however the twins were in his care and during his care they managed to disappeared so yes Emma was pissed at him. 

Finn hopelessly turns to his mother as his daughter turned her back on him in silence. “Mom I didn’t-“ he starts only to be interrupted.

“I know honey but right now your sister isn’t in her right state of mind so why don’t you go give your father a call and see how the search for the twins is going, Okay?” Mary says as Finn nods before grabbing his car keys and leaving the apartment.

Mary Margaret sighs as the door shuts behind Finn before looking toward her daughter and walking to her, she finally found her standing by the sink and looking outside the dark sky, Mary walks toward her and places her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Emma...” she spoke calmly and that was all it took as Emma turned around and broke down in her mother’s arms. 

“Oh baby,” Mary spoke stroking her fingers through Emma’s hair. “We will find them, I promise.”

Emma continues to cry as her mother consoles her. Only if she didn’t agree to that stupid blind date and had stayed home with her kids, then she wouldn’t have to asked Finn in the last minutes to watch them and they wouldn’t have taken the opportunity to sneak off while their uncle was busy, it’s all her fault and if something happens to them Emma didn’t know how she would survive.

-CB-

“Last Stop!” The bus driver calls and two small body looks around the bus to see only themselves and the driver were left on the bus so they took they backpacks and walked to the driver.

“Excuse me sir, we’re looking for this address.” The girl says holding out a piece of paper to him.

The mid 40 year old man looked at the small girl in front of him before looking at the boy who stood behind her clenching to her shirt tightly.

“And where are your parents young lady...” He says however the girl remained lipped tight, after a moment of waiting to see if the girl or even the boy would crack the driver realised that was a lost cause so he spoke “Alright then, let me see.” She hands him the address. “Ah, Ok. So once you leave the bus, head straight until the street bends then take a left...cross the walk way, take a right keep heading straight and by the roundabout take another right keep heading straight you will see the houses, the neighbourhood is good. Very rich if I must say.” He grins.

“Okay, uh...thanks mister.” She says taking the paper back.

“Now wait just a minute, are you looking for someone?” 

“Nope!” She responds making the ‘o’ pop “just asking, come on Mike.” She grabs the boy and they walks off the bus.

“Did you just call me Mike?” Her brother asks.

“Well I couldn’t very much call you by your name could I? Ma never uses her name when she’s working. Now come on, let’s go see mom!” She smiles widely and for once her twin smiled just as wide as her.

-AD-

Mary Margaret steps out a room, shutting the door quietly behind her thankful that Emma finally managed to fall asleep even if that consisted of her crying herself to said slumber. She sighed as she steps out into the living room, a picture of her grand babies and Emma grabbing her attention. Both children had wide smiles on their ice cream covered face and their mama was hugging them tightly. This was taken three years ago, the twins were only 7 years old, god how time flies. 

The brunette places the frame back as she hears the opening of door followed by her husband, son and the town deputy.

“David...” she starts in a hopeful tone.

David shakes his head sadly at her words looking defeated, Mary Margaret turned to the other two men and by the look on they faces she already knew they didn’t find the twins .

She walked to her husband and borrows herself in his embrace. “What are we gonna do?” She questions.

“We have already contacted police stations outside the town, now we just need to get a recent picture of the twins so we can start more wide search. Hopefully by the morning we will get some good news” he says, Mary sighs sadness clouding her eyes.

-GR-

“Are you sure this is the house?” Asks the boy as both children finally found the address and were now stood staring at the big white oak door.

“Yup.” She went to ring the bell only to be stopped.

“What if it’s not!” He exclaims, seeming unsure all the sudden.

“Gabe! Chill! It is! I’m pretty good at finding things and Mr Gold’s intel is 100% accurate!” She says sounding proud of herself before she reached out for the bell again but got stopped again.

“Ma says we shouldn’t trust him.” Gabe says. His twin finally sighs before turning to him. 

“Gabe, I know you’re scared but I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” She says her big brown eyes shining with nothing but honesty. “And besides didn’t we wanted this for so long..”

“Yeah.” He breaths under his breath. “Do, do you think she will like us?” He questions looking down at his feet.

The little girl finally put aside her excitement and regarded her brother knowing how he finds it hard if someone didn’t like him “Of course she will, we’re adorable!” She grins making him giggle.

“Okay, I’m ready now...” he states taking a calming deep breath.

“Okay then...” she fixes herself looking the once more confident and sure of herself as usual, taking a deep breath like her brother just did she finally rang the door bell. They didn’t have to wait for long before the door was pulled open revealing a stunning red haired woman, beautifully dressed in a blue strapless dress, makeup done perfectly.

“Hi...” the twins breathes in unison, suddenly nerves settling in.

“Hello....” The red haired woman greets staring at the two small children in front of her. “Can I, Uh, help you? Are you lost?” Her eyes looked out into the night but found nothing.

“Um, n-no, we, uh.” Clearing her throat she tried again. “Are you Regina Mills?” 

“Uh-“

“Babe, who is it?” Another voice spoke and before they curiosity could get the better of them another woman appeared this time a brunette, even more beautiful if that was possible just like the red haired she was also dressed to impressed however in red maxi strapless dress that hugged her in all the right places, her makeup perfectly done to match her look.

The red haired held the door out to give her a better view of the two children. “Hello...” she finally took notice of the two children standing in front of them.

“Are you Regina Mills?” Now the boy spoke as his sister was left gaping at the second woman.

“Um, yeah. And you are?” 

The twins looked back at one and another before looking back at the woman.

“Hey, are you guys alright?” Regina asks as her partner gives her a look which the brunette shrugs at.

“I’m sorry, it just, uh, my name is Ava, and this is my brother Gabe and I think you’re our mom...”

-DH-

Back with Emma, the blonde had awaken up not long after her dad and brother showed up with no news of the twins, Emma didn’t know how she had more tears to shed because since her brother called her with the news of the twins being missing she has done nothing but cry and cry and right now sat in her old bedroom at her parents’ home in the door while flicking through her photo album of the twins Emma found herself once more shedding tears. 

During this late night her children were alone probably scared out of their minds! Emma didn’t know what made the twins run away as she made it a point to be open with them no matter what and them to her, her children always tells her everything good or bad so the fact that they ran away for god knows what had Emma in bits and pieces because that’s what Emma is seeing this as, they ran away not someone took them because that’s a thought she never wants.

-AB-

“Whoa, wait, hey, you can’t just drop that sort of bomb and then what” Regina says following after her “kids” who seems to not even pay her attention as they were busy looking around the house. 

Okay, let’s rewind! this is insane she didn’t have a child and definitely not two! “Hey!” Regina yells frustrated as it seems the two little people who just rocked her world seemed to be more interested in her many collections than explaining what the hell was going on. 

“Can you stop that and answer my question!” 

“Which one?” Ava asks taking off her backpack, and flopping down the expensive looking couch making herself feel at home while Gabe just stared at their new found mom. 

“How about all of it! From the beginning, who are you and who’s your mother?”

“Regina What is going on!”

“April please! I am as clueless as you are and-“

“We told you, you’re our mom!”

“Kid you need to stop saying that, I’m nobody’s mom and I-“

“So you don’t know a Emma Nolan?”

“Emma” the brunette finally came to a stop at the name. It seems like centuries since she heard that last or even said it.

“Emma is your mom?”

“How’s that possible?” She questions because this still didn’t explain anything.

“I don’t know how these things happens but all we know is she’s our mom and so are you.” 

That couldn’t have been possible because her and Emma were a long time memory, memories which Regina doesn’t like thinking about and these kids looked old enough to say- “Oh my god.” She finally breathed as realisation was starting to kick in.

“Regina-“ the red haired by the name of April tries again looking annoyed at both the situation and Regina’s sudden demeanour. 

“April please!" She repeats as her internal wheels started turning.

“How’s this, How’s this possible, no it’s not , it’s just...she wasn’t-“ she finally stopped mumbling to herself like a mad woman and turned to the twins “how old are you two?”

“We’re 10.” Gabe finally spoke his voice sounding so small as if he barely spoke at all.

“10? Then that means...”

-SG-

Emma had finally given up on the trip through memory lane and decided to put her bounty hunter abilities to use, I mean finding people is literally what she does, she has lost count of how many clients she had helped so finding her own kids should be easy. So she set out to start from the source...their bedroom. Emma went through everything little thing that may just be a clue and so far she came up with a website on bus time destination, New York! Freaking New York! Oh she really hope those Little Bits did not take themselves all the way to New York and for what!

Just as Emma was contemplating what could possibly make the twins go to New York, Emma’s phone started ringing and without looking at the caller ID she hurriedly picks up.

“Hello” She says sounding almost out of breath.

“Hello Emma...” came the voice that Emma never thought she would ever hear again and although it has been years since she last heard it, it still sounded the same.

“Gi-Regina...How-“ Emma was almost breathless.

“When were you going to tell me...” came the seething voice of one Regina Mills and Emma should know the brunette was pissed, after many years passed Emma still can tell when Regina was pissed.

“Tell you what?” 

“That I have children!” And just like that Emma knee exactly how Regina had gotten her number and why her children had looked for buses to New York.

“How and why didn’t you tell me-“ 

“Do you have them.” Emma knew she had a lot to answer but right now she needed to know if they were safe first.

“Answer my question Emma.” And of course Regina isn’t gonna make it easier on her and honestly Emma was losing her patience after all the bad thoughts that circled her mind the moment she learned the twins disappeared she really didn’t need this.

“I am not entitled to answer your question now do you have my children!”

“Your children? Don’t you mean ours? And they sought me out something you didn’t want them to do nor you ever wanted to do so please tell me what the hell Emma!” Regina finally yells and Emma can feel and understands the brunette’s frustrations.

“Are they Okay” she asks seeming to calm down finally.

“Oh no, I’m the one asking questions here so tell me Emma why! Why didn’t you tell me you were pregnant why did you hide my children from me.” 

The blonde groans inwardly but was Regina being unreasonable? No. But Emma wasn’t about to take it either. “I am not entitled to answer your question so you give me back my children!” She responds with the same tone as the brunette which was a bad move because now Regina just sounds livid!

“You’re not entitled to answer my questions? Bullshit! I have every damn right to know about the existence of my children.” The brunette yells and Emma almost pulled the phone away from her ears.

“My children!” She seethe Because yes they are Emma’s children, she gave birth to them, she sang and read them to sleep, she soothed their injuries, she chase away the invisible monsters under the bed and dealt with idiotic bullies however on the other hand she really didn’t give Regina the chance to do none of that, did she?.

“I have everything right to know about the existence of my children, every right! And you kept that from me! Why!”

Emma really didn’t want to fight “Please just, give me back my children.”

“Ugh!” Cane Regina’s frustrated reply through the receiver.

“You know what? You have had them for 10 years, don’t you think it’s my turn now...” she adds and Emma forgot about being reasonable.

“Screw you! you give me back my children!” She yells seeing red, it was as if Regina told her she was seeking for full custody. ‘This wasn’t happening’ she didn’t know how long it took the twins to find the brunette but if Regina decided to keep them Emma didn’t know how long it would take her to track her down.

“Well screw you too sweetheart!” And just like that the call ended.

“H-hello? Hello? No, no, Regina! Urgh!” The blonde yells in frustrations throwing her phone against the wall as the device smashes into pieces as she scrambles to the floor and sobs loudly, not wanting to believe how she just screwed that up.

-With Regina-

The brunette fumes staring down at the phone in her head, she knew she really should call Emma back just to calm her down that Gabe and Ava were fine but really she was too angry at her so she will just let her suffer a little, right now she had two adorable 10 year olds she needed to get to know. With that thoughts in mind the brunette tries to compose herself before joining her kids and April. 

TBC...

Okay I will try not to take this story to long about 5/6 chapters hopefully however I can’t promise frequent updates so don’t hold it against it.

Until next time....


	2. Chapter 2

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 2/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters. 

FAIR WARNING THERES A SEX SCENE HOWEVER IT IS NOT BETWEEN OUR LOVELY LADIES. SO IF YOU WANNA SKIP OR SOMETHING ITS UP TO YOU.

——————————

Emma stares at the far away smashed phone on the ground for a moment trying to gather herself and the reality of things as everything Came rushing back to her the blonde realised what she had done she hurriedly crawled toward the smashed device trying to put it back together while her whole frame shook with sobs.

“Emma?” Came her mother’s voice followed by the push of the door. “Emma!” The woman runs toward her frantic daughter and quickly moves into her line of sight. “Oh baby what happened?” she tried comforting her by gathering her in her arms however Emma quickly pulled away.

“S-s-sh-she has them mom, she has my babies!” The blonde sobs her tears making her words stumble.

“Who!” Mary questions, just about understanding Emma.

“Regina” Emma breathes, the reality of what just happened finally catching up to her. “The twins ran away to find Regina...and they did” She summarised her voice taking a hint of fright as Mary gasps not knowing what to say or do. She knew soon or later Emma’s decision will catch up to her, she just wasn’t sure when.

-&&-

Regina sighs standing by the stairs landing to collect herself after that heated phone call to Emma, she needed to fix herself before she faced her children, she didn’t want them to pick up on her tense behaviour. As she stood there Regina listened as the twins laughed loudly to whatever April was telling them. God, just thinking of all the years she had missed, the sound of their first heartbeat, their first words, steps and so on drives Regina crazy.

‘Jesus Emma, how could you!’ she thought angrily before realising she wasn’t doing much help to relax herself so she decided to take calming breaths in & out.

Regina stood there for a few more minutes and after she felt herself collected enough she decided to join in where the laughter was coming from.

“Hey,” she made her presence known as she stepped in the room.

Ava and Gabe turned toward the voice and smiled, still in awe of their other mother.

“Uhm, are you guys hungry?” Regina questions, she needed to do something other than think of what her ex had deprived her of. The twins nods eagerly with adorable matching smiles m. “Alright then, let me just quickly whip up something for you two quickly, excuse me.” then she left the room once more in her hurry, she could feel her frames visibly shake she needed to be away from the twins before they see her break down.

“Okay why don’t you guys watch some telly and I will go help your mom.” The red haired woman grabs at the remote and switches on the big screen before handling Ava the remote and leaving the two alone.

-&&-

“Hey...” Regina jumps at the sudden voice, she quickly made a move to wipe her tears “Oh baby...” April moves forward wrapping the brunette in a hug. “Ssshh, everything is gonna be alright...” she comforts.

“It won’t April. Those kids are mine! I had children that I didn’t even know about! 10 years later and I’m just finding out about them! Why didn’t Emma tell me about them!” Regina rants frustration clouding each words.

“Well I have no idea but you’re not gonna know unless you talk to her...” Regina scoffs because that seemed like out of the question as it would only cause an argument “and I mean really talk to her, not screaming or placing blames just nice calm talk between two adults, hm” she gently moved short brunette strands behind Regina’s eyes while cupping her face.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“When have I ever been wrong?” She gloats teasingly earning a chuckle from Regina, the brunette leans in and kisses the woman.

“I love you.” She whispers once she pulled away.

“I love you too” Then another kiss before pulling away again “now hurry up before we have two starving young children in our hands.” Both woman shudders at the thoughts before chuckling.

Once they calmed down, April flashes Regina an encouraging smile once more before leaving her alone. The brunette takes a deep breath before opening the fridge and she couldn’t help the flashback that instantly hit her.

-Flashback-

“Okay we have hmmm, let me see...” a young Emma Nolan looking no older than 17 years old spoke as her curious eyes scan her open fridge. “Bread...” she shrugs before feeling a pair of arms snake around her from behind.

“From what I’m seeing we have a delicious meal right here.” Came a raspy breath against her neck.

The blonde giggles straightening up and leaning back against the warm body that held her. 

“As much as I would love for you to devour me all day long, I need proper food.” She states before turning within said arms.

“Hi” She whispers as her eyes meet blazing brown. 

Regina leans forward and captures Emma’s waiting lips, darting her tongue out to part tempting thin lips, as Emma let’s out a moan the brunette took the entrance to press her tongue in, both girls moans as their tongues did a dance of rhythm.

“Hi” Regina breathes once they pulled away after air became an issue.

“Food...?” Emma pants as Regina’s lips trails on her exposed neck, sucking and nibbling at the warm skin.

“You smell so good...” she hums each skin she bits or sucks she gently massages with the tip of her tongue. “And tastes so good” she continues her assault on the sensitive skin before traveling lower and lower until she reached Emma’s hip, placing light kisses on the skin before dragging the girl’s soaked underwear down her long pale legs.

Emma was far lost in the feeling to worry about the fact that her girlfriend was about to go down on her in the middle of her kitchen while her parents were away on a conference for her dad’s job. The only thing she could really focus on was how good Regina was making her feel right now.

The blonde gasps suddenly as she felt the tip of Regina’s tongue swipe through her wet folds. 

“Oh, god!” Emma hiss as the pressure of Regina’s tongue increases, the brunette was using her tongue to flick her clit, the blonde fists handful of hair in her hands as a way to urge for more and support herself.

Regina grins loving the way Emma was panting and pulling at her hair so she kept flicking her clit before sucking the nerve buds in her mouth.

“Shit! Jeez! Regina baby please don’t stop” she moans hips humping Regina’s face as the brunette continues to make out with her pussy until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Just when she thought she had enough Regina inserts a finger and proceeds to pump in and out while she sucked the engorge clit. 

“Fuuuuuuck!!!!” The blonde swores feeling herself cum all over Regina’s face, the brunette made a work of licking the girl clean to her last drop, leaving a kiss on her way once she finished before coming up and standing in Emma’s line of sight grinning like someone who just won jackpot.

‘Well maybe she did’

“God your amazing at that!” Emma breathes finally able to open her eyes fully to look at the goddess in front of her. 

Regina chuckles leaning forward and placing a kiss against Emma’s parted lips, before she could pull away the blonde grabs her back by the neck for a full on make out session which both knew would lead in many many sexes.

-&&-

“Are you going to take us back home?” Gabe questions looking sadly at his long lost mom.

After Regina had prepared a quick something for the twins, ate and then managed to set up the guest room for them. Regina had explained she needed to bring them back to Storybrooke first thing in the morning and the twins weren’t as happy, they just found her now she will leave again. 

“Don’t you want us here?” Ava adds after her brother with a pout.

‘Really takes after her mother I see’

Regina sighs. “Listen guys, as much I would love to keep you here with me, I can’t. I am technically not allow to have you, I mean I don’t know whenever your mom Emma even had me down on the certificate and-“ Regina exhale. All of this was so frustrating and confusing.

“Did we make you mad?” Gabe worries looking at his sister who was next to him on the bed.

“No, no...” Regina was quick to assure them sitting close to the twins “look guys I’m not mad at you two, I’m just-“

“Mad at Ma?” Ava wonders sadly.

“I don’t know, but what I do know is that now that I found you I will never let you go...Okay?” Regina says, her face conveyed nothing but determination and she hope the twins knew that.

“Promise?” The twins chorus and Regina smiles nodding her head.

“I promise” she held up her pinky as each child took it with a beaming smile.

-&&-

“Are they finally asleep?” April wonders once Regina finally walked in their shared bedroom.m, her eyes was busy scanning the words on the book she held.

“Yeah...” Regina trails removing the bathrobe she wore on top of her sleepwear before walking toward the in-suite bathroom.

“I called the banquet committees and told them there was an emergency which is why we couldn’t make it and that we would have called sooner but our hands were tied. April calls through the open bathroom looking up from her book.

Regina finally walked out the bathroom now only clad in shorts and a white vest top.

“And what did they say?” She walked around the side of her bed finally getting on the comfy bed.

“What can they say? You pay them to be there love.” April chuckles before putting her book down and climbing on top of Regina to straddle her before leaning down and placing a kiss on the brunette’s lips.

“How are you holding up?” She asks sitting back up. Her ass settling by Regina’s crotch.

“One thing at a time.” Regina whispers feeling her breath coming in short pants as April started to slowly grind her ass down awakening Regina’s cock little by little.

“April...” the brunette breathes lowly taking a hold of slender waist as it grinds down on her harden dick. Regina growls reaching forward and grabbing the red hair by the back of her neck before crashing their lips together, as they lips moved together April continues to move up on Regina’s body moaning in between the kiss as the brunette’s clothed covered cock rubbed deliciously between her thong clad pussy. 

She slowly pulls away from the kiss sitting back up again to pull off her nightgown exposing her perk breasts and harden nipple, then the barely there soaked panties and with a quick movement which Regina wasn’t even sure happened the brunette’s dick sprang out and she gently eases herself down on the hard shaft hissing as she took it inch by inch until she was fully sedated.

“FUCK!” She groans throwing her head back in pleasure before she started to slowly set the pace. 

The two fucked until the sun was almost peaking in then both found themselves in a deep slumber after coming down from their high. 

-&&-

Regina was speeding down the motorway her focus on the road as well as the two small beings settled at the back. As morning came and she woke up, went downstairs to make her usual morning coffee she was met with a messy kitchen and two small body trying to feed themselves then Regina was reminded that in fact she wasn’t dreaming that she really did have children with Emma and they were adorable and so bright! I mean they found her in a big city of many people, they found her.

Once she got them fed with breakfast she decided to not set off to the road just yet instead take them out for a swim in the massive indoor pool she had, the three of them played, laughed and had fun for hours even April joined in but then she had to leave for a meeting. Since they were nibbling on small bits during the swim Regina decided to make something fulfilling after they were done then before the sun could set Regina packed the children up in her car and set off to Storybrooke. April sadly couldn’t come as she was stuck in meetings however she promised she would see the children again.

And now here they were not long away from the town Regina promised never to set foot ever again back on that awful night but now she had no choice, she was about to face the woman that broke her heart many years ago.

‘Here we go..’

-&&-

Now back to her place, Emma still wasn’t herself since the phone call with Regina, she hasn’t stopped thinking about the past no matter what she tried, it was as if she was back to the day after the incident where she couldn’t get the brunette out of her mind so she had ran bare feet from her home to Regina’s only to find the place vacant, the brunette’s family had departed during the night and Emma had no one to blame but herself.

‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!’ She had sobbed at the driveway holding her flat stomach knowing it won’t be flat soon.

Emma breathes coming out of her thoughts once more before looking around the twin’s room. They have been sharing a room since they were born even as they started getting older they refuse to part, her babies went nowhere without each other. She decided to stop torturing herself and step out the twins’ room. 

Emma wasn’t as worried about they safety anymore as she was before now that she knew they were with Regina, what worried her was the fact that Regina could decide to hire a lawyer to fight for the rights of the twins and with her track record already Emma would sure kiss her babies goodbye. She knew Regina in her sane day would not even do that to Emma but a pissed off Regina who was denied the knowledge of her children’s existence might just do that.

Before Emma got carried away with her thoughts she heard the tale tell of the doorbell, probably her parents or brother checking up on her. Sighing she dragged herself down the stairs to answer.

Pulling the door open Emma’s breath caught at the sight in front of her. There standing with the twins was the girl she never thought she would see ever again, after 10 years Regina Mills was still the most beautiful woman Emma has ever seen.

“Regina...” Emma breathes almost breathless.

“Hello Emma...”

Note: honestly guys I am so sorry about the late update I told y’all I’m no good when it comes to update so just bare with me please.

And also I don’t know if you guys have heard of a couple called “Juliantina” oh, my. I’m obsessed, I’m currently writing a story on them. Might post it after this finishes or if I get too inpatients I will just post it lol.


	3. Chapter 3

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 3/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.   
——————————

‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ was what greeter the family van as it drove pass the town sign, the vehicle continues driving down the deserted town light up by the streets lamp, going pass a small diner by the name of ‘Granny’s’ flashing in blue lights and from afar you can see the ‘closed’ sigh displayed, the vehicle continues moving further into the town, passing what looks like a big massive clock showing 20:30 pm and the town hall, passing a big library and few houses here and there before coming to a stop in front of a two story house.

The car’s engine cut off as the driver turned to face the person sitting on the passenger seat, before letting out an exhausted sigh, he spoke.

“Finally, home sweet home?” His gruff voice even deeper by the sleep lacing in his voice.

The person on the passenger seat takes in the surrounding before casting her eyes to the back seats where two sleeping form rested and sighs.

“They look so peaceful, I don’t want to wake them up” the mother pouts much to her husband’s amusement.

“Well don’t let her hear you say that.” He chuckles unbuckling his seat belt leaving the car to walk around the boot of the car. “We gonna need to wake her up if we want her to wake up for school tomorrow.” He adds grabbing at the packed things from the boot of the van.

“I’ll bring Finn in, and let you deal with Emma.” He chuckles knowing how cranky his daughter can be when tired. 

Sighing the woman turned back to the sleeping teen and gently patted her “Emma...” She whispers and that was all it took for the girl to wake up groaning.

“Please tell me we’re here” she groans.

“Don’t worry sweetie, we are...” at that the teen took a look around the scenery and she could barely see much thanks to the darkness around and her still sleepy eyes.

“Hm.” Was all she said as her mother helped her out the vehicle.

“You two go ahead and I will bring most of the stuff in” he instructed and the mother and daughter nods before walking toward the building to their new home.

-Next Morning- 

“Morning Emma, ready for school” Mary cheers while Emma made a face.

“Why can’t I just start a fresh to the new school year?”

“Because this will give you the opportunity to get to know the children better.”

“Mom, it’s a small town. I’m sure I will know them either way” she complains. She still didn’t see why she needed to start at the middle of freshman year when she could of have just waited until the beginning of sophomore year.

“I want to go to school!” Her little brother cheers happily.

“That’s because you’re still in the nap time stages”

“Emma...” her dad warns to which she rolls her eyes but dropped the subject. 

“Are you ready?” Her mother questions, Emma looked down herself at the navy blue uniform with white shirt and let out a dry cry. One thing about this town, warring school uniform. “Don’t be so dramatic dear, you will love Storybrooke.” The woman says “now let’s go.” With a kiss goodbye to her husband, the three made they way out.

David took a deep breath then made to sort out the mess before he too left for work.

-&&-

“This is Granny’s, it’s the most popular diner in town.” Mary Margaret starts standing by the door with her two children. She decided to stop by with her kids to see the diner seeing how they still had awhile before school.

“It’s popularity wouldn’t have anything to do with the fact that it is the only diner in town, would it” Emma states sarcastically and her mother playfully swats at her arm before pushing the door open. The bell above signalling their arrival went off. 

“Whoa!” Emma breathes once she walked in. The place was really big compare to what you see outside and plus it felt really warm and welcoming.

“That’s what everyone says when they first walk in.” Emma turns around at the sound only to come face to face with a pretty brunette with red streaks on her hair.

“Umm...” 

“I’m guessing you’re new...I’m Ruby, welcome to Granny’s or should I say Storybrooke” she says with a friendly smile however Emma just gawked at her whole wondering how she knew Emma was new in town.

“Hi Ruby, I’m Mary Margaret Blanchard, and this is my daughter Emma and my son Finn” the woman says when it seems like Emma will simply carry on gawking at the girl not saying a word.

“Hi!” Finn greets cheerfully and Ruby laughs at his antics.

“Hello little Finn, you’re so adorable.” She shook his hand that he held out to her. “Hello to you too Emma.” She turned once more to face the blonde.

“Right, sorry for being so rude. I didn’t know how to react to you knowing I was new in town then I realise it is a small town so it’s really not weird for you to distinguish that we just moved in-“

“As you can see my daughter rambles when she’s nervous” Mary jokes winking at Ruby playfully.

“Mother!” Emma scolds and Ruby laughs. 

“Then we will get along just fine.” Emma let’s a smile grace her lips “say, how would you like to have your own personal tour guide? Both on the town and school.” Ruby offers.

“That would be great! Mom?”

“Oh no, you two go. We’ll be fine.” Emma quickly hugged her mother, ruffled Finn’s hair before leaving with Ruby.

-&&-

“Your mom seems so cool.” Ruby starts as the two girls walked down the town. Every time they passed something interesting Ruby made sure to tell Emma about it.

“She’s alright..and thank you.” Emma says, she chanced a glance at Ruby then added “what about you? Do you live with your parents?”

“Nah, my mom died at child birth and my dad skipped town when she told him she was pregnant.” 

“Oh, my god Ruby I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“Hey Ems, it’s okay. I live with my grandma who’s a total badass. You will meet her if you keep coming by the diner.”

“She works there...”

“Nope! She owns it.”

“That’s amazing. I can’t wait to meet her.” Emma says smiling at Ruby who smiles back at her. And the two girls carried on walking toward school while getting to know each other.

-&&-

“Welcome to Storybrooke High, where the magic happens!” Ruby announces playfully once she and Emma stepped through the doors.

“Wow, it’s massive!” Emma gasps “all of these buildings look so small from the outside.” 

“That’s the beauty of it. Now come on let’s get your schedule then I can show you around.” 

-&&-

Throughout the day Emma had stuck with Ruby, along the way she met Belle, a very smart yet kept to herself girl, she met Killian while she was seating outside at the blenches waiting for Ruby during her free period, he then began to shamelessly flirt with her however she was saved by another boy named Neal, he was sweet and Emma had to admit he was cute too, even Killian was cute, just a creep with his approaches. 

Later on she had the misfortune of meeting the school’s “IT” girls and Emma was really thankful Neal had showed up before things had gotten ugly, these girls barely looked like an average 15/16 year olds, they looked like freaking models out the catalogue! 

Anyways, most of her teachers were ok, the principal seemed alright too. And now she was two lessons away from freedom so she can hang out with Ruby at the diner. Speaking of Ruby she had not seen her since lunch finished a class away, the girl was stuck in double PE by the time she will finish Emma will be in lesson.

The thoughts of two lessons left had her going however both AP science and AP maths....great. She hopes she at least will see a familiar face from today, just not the ‘IT’ girls.

As she walked at the same time trying to keep up with the busy hallway that students were going from left and right and looking at her schedule she came crashing hard into another body.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry” she says at the same time the person was apologising to her.

“No I’m sorry, it’s my fault. Are you alright?” Emma finally took notice of the other student and she almost forgot how to speak, BREATHE even!

‘Oh shit! Emma say something! She’s speaking to you’ The blonde yells at herself however her mouth failed her as she stood staring at the other student.

“Oh no, I hurt you, didn’t I. Should I go get the nurse? Do you have a concussion? Here sit here, sit...sit” Emma felt herself siting down then a hand passing in front of her face. “Um, shit, how do I- wait here I’ll go get the nurse!” then she was gone in a flash.

Emma blinked and blinked until her eyes was back in focus then realised the girl was gone until the past minutes came rushing back.

‘Oh no, did I just freeze up on her? Oh jeez Emma! Well done!’ As she scolds herself she failed to see the girl walk back with a nurse in tow.

“Please say she’s fine, I mean I didn’t even see her and I-“

“Regina calm down” the school nurse says bending down to Emma. “You’re the new girl” she says gauging Emma’s attention.

“Yes.” She croaks out and she hears the other girl breathe in relief.

“She’s fine, you go to class and I’ll take it from here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, now go otherwise your mother won’t be happy you were late to class.”

With a nod she was gone again and Emma was sad because she didn’t even catch her name.

“And I think you should come with me.” The nurse helped Emma up taking her with her.

-&&-

Emma was still scolding herself, she managed to miss science and the opportunity to know the other girl’s name, she tried asking the nurse but she just gave her a questioning look and it’s not like Emma was just gonna come out and say I like her, a girl she barely even knows but my god! How lame was she for freezing up like that! The girl probably thinks she was a freak. Sighing Emma easily found her Maths classroom, only because Ruby showed her the maths block on their tour earlier on.

She walked in and notice only one person was here and they currently had their head down listening to loud music, walking to the back Emma took a sit. After a few minutes the class started filling up until all the students were in followed by the teacher then the door was closed.

“Hello everyone, welcome to another day of hell.” The teacher says and the whole class chuckles to Emma’s confusion.

“I know maths is not for everyone so if you’re struggling don’t worry, I’m always here to help and if you still not getting it. Regina is here to help.” The class laughed then cheered and then Emma saw it or her.

‘Oh, my god she’s in my class!’ The blonde thought as the brunette that she ran into in the hallway also the one she saw with head down listening to loud music smile at her peers as her brown eyes met Emma at the back she looked as surprised as Emma but then smiled, THAT smile!

‘I’m so screwed!’ Emma thought as ‘Regina’ turned back to face the teacher who began teaching.

-&&-

After school was out, Emma called her mom and asked her if she can hang out with Ruby to which she instantly agreed however told her not to be home late.

“So...How was it? How was school?” Ruby says sliding through the booth were Emma sat sipping on her chocolate milkshake on the house.

“Meh...” she chuckles teasingly as Ruby pinches her lightly. “Ouch!” She laughs even more at Ruby’s pout.

“Ok, ok, fine.” Emma straightens herself “school was fine as I told you when I last saw you, but I think I might have met someone” she bit her lips as she said it.

“Ooo someone, someone?” Ruby wriggles her brows leaning closer to Emma always one to gossip. “Spill! Who it is!”

Emma wasn’t sure if she should tell Ruby, after all this was a small town, what if she told Ruby and the reaction was a negative one? She didn’t want to lose this one friend she made however she didn’t want to hide herself either. Both her parents already knew Emma was bisexual, it took her a lot of courage to come out to her parents and now she feels like she has to do it all over again.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Ruby questions seeing the sudden change of mood in Emma.

Clearing her throat she tried “Well it’s kind of not on a boy.” She says almost questionably.

“Okaaaay....so spill, who is she?” Emma gawks at Ruby for awhile wondering if she heard correctly, most teens their age would not easily over look what Emma just said. Once ruby realised Emma wasn’t going to come out of her shock she sighs.

“Ems, I like girls too.” She confess and again Emma was really surprised.

‘Wasn’t the small towns were the ones full of bigots?’

“Look it’s not a big deal in this town, nobody cares about who anyone likes. In this town if you’re homophobic you will literally be kicked out.” She explains and Emma was amazed. “One of the founder of this town was Bi too” She adds in clarification.

“Now spill the beans, who’s this mystery girl you like!” She excitedly clapped making Emma laugh.

“All I know is she’s really beautiful, has the most beautiful smile and she is so caring, I mean we bumped into each other in the hallway and she was so sweet she thought she hurt me but really I was literally frozen by her perfection. She looks like she was craved by the gods-“

“Emma!” Ruby interrupts chuckling “name?”

“Oh right, her name is Regina.”

“Oh baby no.” Ruby says instantly shaking her head quickly. 

“No?” The blonde questions.

“Definitely not...do you want to die?” Was all Ruby asked and Emma was honestly confused. 

“Why-“

Then the sound of the bell above the door announcing the arrival of new customers rang and both girls curiously turned toward the sound.

“Great.” Whispers Ruby under her breath as Regina walks in.

Note: why do you think Ruby reacted like that? If one person can currently or even come close to getting the reason I will put out another chapter and a new steamy one!shot!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, be kind. All warnings are there if you chooses to read my story not my fault if you end up hating it so to avoid asshole comments just don’t read if it’s not your cup of tea.

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 4/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.   
——————————

It was so weird being back here, in this town, standing in the presence of the girl...well now a grown woman she hasn’t seen in 10 years and as she stood here all of Regina’s pent up anger and frustrations was gone because she was seeing Emma once again and she gotta admit the woman was still as beautiful as ever, just more mature now.

Emma for her part didn’t know what to say or where to even begin and it showed by the way she was fidgeting around, looking anywhere else but at Regina who had her brown eyes focus upon her, the blonde was besides herself with anxiousness, where does she begin? Apologise for the 10 years she robbed Regina off of her children? For breaking her heart in the most cruelest way possible? What? Emma didn’t know.

“How have you been Emma...” the blonde almost jumped once the silence was broken, her head snapped up quickly toward the direction of the brunette.

Clearing her throat she replies “good, good...” her reply comes out nervous and Emma kicked herself for sounding like that.

Regina didn’t know what she was doing but she knew she wanted both her and Emma to feel relax and right now none of them were, what Regina really wanted to ask was ‘what the fuck Emma, 10 years? You kept them a secret from me for 10 fucking years!’ But she didn’t want to yell nor fight especially since Ava and Gabe were within hearing distance. 

“What about you...how you been?” Was Emma’s response and yes she was stalling, let her be.

Regina sighs not a happy sigh that’s for sure however she willed herself to calm down. 

“What can I say? I’m living.” It was short and to the point, Emma nods and then it was silence again.

This was torture, they were acting like two strangers which technically they were they haven’t spoken nor seen each other in years.

“What you-“ Emma starts just when Regina also spoke. 

“Why Emma-“ 

Then it was silence once more, the two ex lovers simply stared at each other waiting to see if the other one would speak. Once it become obvious no one was gonna speak Emma decided to bit the bullet.

“I didn’t want to hide them from you.” Emma says her voice so low that if it wasn’t for the silence Regina wouldn’t have heard her.

“Then Why did you Emma?” questions the brunette, suddenly feeling irritated.

“You were leaving across the country Regina! How was we meant to raise a baby with you across the country!” Emma knew that was no excuse whatsoever but she really didn’t want to dig deep to the real reason, not now or ever.

“Are you fucking serious?” The brunette scoffs, her irritation turning to anger “I would have stayed Emma! If I had known you were pregnant I would have stayed! I would have stayed for you, for us for my child! I would have stayed!” She seethe, the ounce of self control she was trying hard to hold onto slipping slightly.

“You decided to do this all on your own, without me so don’t you dare put the blame on me!” The brunette yells as tears of frustration rolls down her face making it hard to see, everything she had bolted up since the twins showed up on her doorstep and she learned their identities just all came pouring out. 

Silence has really become their company as once more silence enveloped them, the two woman stood there not another word being spoken, as the long silence stretched between them the blonde finally took the encourage to speak.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Emma chokes out, she didn’t realise she was slowly moving toward a tearful Regina.

“I know you’re angry and confused, and I know there is nothing I can offer you that will make any of this right, I-“ but the brunette cuts her off. 

“You said I was leaving that’s why you didn’t tell me you were pregnant...when did you find out you were pregnant?” Regina questions looking suspiciously at Emma.

The blonde instantly took a step back away from Regina and looked away from her. She knew, she just knew once she tells her, Regina will figure it out.

Regina watched as Emma looked away from her and the brunette moved toward her lifting her head up and meeting her eyes. “Emma, when did you find out?”

A tear slips out green eyes rolling down pale cheek as Emma swallows the pile she felt against her throat.

“The day...the day you left.” She whispers.

Regina drops her hand off Emma stepping back away from the blonde. 

“I left the night you broke up with me.” She says the wheels inside her head turning, the brunette moves a little in the space they were standing trying to make sense of things before facing Emma again and at the woman’s resignation Regina just knew “you broke up with me right after you found.” She summarise taking in a long deep breath matching how she felt...sad, confused and pissed off and really drained.

She blinding reaches around until she felt a solid object and flops herself down not knowing what exactly she was sitting on.

Emma watched Regina silently lost in her own thoughts and prays she doesn’t ask more question about that night, she prays Regina doesn’t relive that day and work out that Emma didn’t come to see her because she wanted to break up but she wanted to tell her they were having a baby however- the blonde shuts down her brain not wanting to go back there again because it just won’t change anything because at the end of the day it was her decision and she has to live with it.

Emma finally snapped out of her thoughts and approached Regina who was sitting on the coffee table, elbow resting against her thighs her chin against folded hands and staring straight ahead, Emma bends down so she was the same level as Regina’s eyes.

“Gina, look at me...” She whispers softly and the brunette automatically snaps her attention back at Emma, her eyes still clouded by tears but she wasn’t angry anymore just sad and it completely broke Emma’s heart.

“I’m sorry...I know, I know saying that doesn’t fix anything it doesn’t give back the years I took from you but you’re here, they’re here and they sought you out because they need you, I hope you will put whatever you feel for what I did aside and get to know them”

“I wasn’t going to walk away in the first place Emma.” Regina says her stare not once weaving from Emma “I want them in my life for as long as I live.”

“Okay.” The blonde nods quietly accepting Regina’s words. The brunette finally tears her eyes away from her. Emma looks sadly at the brunette before standing up but grabbing a nearby chair and sitting in front of Regina.

“Where do we go from here?” She wonders watching for Regina’s reaction.

The brunette turns back to face Emma once more.

“I don’t know.”   
________________

-The Next Morning-

Emma hasn’t been able to asleep all night, by the time she and Regina decided to call it a night the two still haven’t reached a decision to what they plan to do now, Regina had her whole life built already outside Storybrooke and Emma refuse to even entertain the idea of custody as selfish as that sounds, she didn’t want the life her kids had to change by going to one city to another back and forth. When the brunette had left it was way pass 2am, she promised to stay in town for a few days until they figure out what they wanted to do. 

Once Emma let Regina out the door she shut off everything downstairs and ran quickly to check on her kids who were fast asleep, once she made sure they were comfortable the blonde retired to her own room where she stared at the ceiling until the sun came up and now here she was, still sleep deprived with millions of thoughts running through her head. As she laid there Emma hears the tale tell of small feet around the house indicating the twins were awake, the blind smiles to herself because they always tries tiptoeing when they wake up but it never wakes, they can never be subtle just like herself. Emma waited and counted in her head for them to burst in her room.

1,2,3...and the door was pushed wide open, before Emma could react the twins were bouncing onto her bed both speaking at the same time.

“Whoa Whoa, easy...” Emma laughed sitting up, the twins moved back sitting by Emma’s feet crossed legs “Ok let’s start again,” before they can speak Emma adds “me first..” the twins nods.

“First thing first, don’t you two ever run away ever again, I was worried and beside myself” she spoke since she didn’t get the chance to talk to them what with them showing up with Regina.

“Sorry ma” they both says heads bowing down, they honestly didn’t mean to scare their mom they simply wanted to know their other mother.

“I know babies, and I’m not mad at you if anything I’m mad at myself for not telling you about your mom however I was worried because I didn’t know where you two went” she spoke softly as the twins stares back at her with adorable matching smiles “just don’t give me another heart attack like this.” The twins giggles throwing themselves at Emma’s open almost knocking her back against the headboard.

“Secondly, I love you so much!” The blonde prepped kisses against each child making them giggle even more.

“Ma?” Gabe questions once his laughter subsided.

“Yes baby...” Emma replies staring down at the boy.

“Is mom still in town?” He questions, Emma happily nods.

“Yes and guess what?”

“What?” Both asks with excitement.

“We meeting her at Granny’s for breakfast.” Emma says.

“Yes!” Both kids cheered and Emma tells them to go get ready so they can leave.

Once Ava and Gabe left Emma took that small opportunity to collect herself, everything was already changing so fast and nothing has even been discussed. Emma sighs before glancing at the clock, she and Regina had agreed to meet for breakfast at Granny’s at 10am and it was nearing 9:30am already so Emma needed to get ready, with that thoughts in mind the blonde willed herself off the bed to go see of the twins were ok before sorting herself out.

________

-With Regina-

Just like Emma, the brunette too didn’t get a wink of sleep the previous night, once she checked herself in the only bed and breakfast the town had which Regina had to say hasn’t changed much the brunette flopped herself onto the bed however hasn’t been able to sleep, multiple thoughts running through her mind. She was a mother! the closest thing to a child she had was her godson who she would babysit at times but she had never had the full responsibility for a small human being before and all the sudden she had two human beings who will now depend and look to her and Regina didn’t know what to do, Yes Emma was there but when she won’t be? Then what?

The brunette turns toward the drawer near the bed where an alarm clock sat to look at the time 7am stared at her, the brunette sighs the only thing she could say she was looking forward to was seeing the twins again as she and Emma had agreed to meet for breakfast but in the mean time Regina needed to talk to someone. The brunette got out the bed she was laying on and located her cellphone before scrolling through her contact then pressing ‘call’. She didn’t have to wait for long for the person to pick up.

‘Hello’

“Kat...”

Regina listen as Kat let’s out a loud sigh. ‘Thank god Regina, where have you been?’

The brunette scrunches up her faces “what do you mean?”

‘What do you mean what do I mean! I mean why did Graham call me to say you and April never showed up at the gala then he tries calling you but you wouldn’t answer then I tried and the same thing.’ The blonde rants and Regina realises April must of only contacted the gala committee and they would just say the two hosts weren’t showing due to an emergency.

“Oh Kat, I’m so sorry!” She says running her hand through her brunette locks.

‘You better be! I mean I already have Avery keeping me up, I don’t need you keeping me up to!” The blonde jokes and Regina laughs. 

“And how’s my godson?”

‘Driving me crazy! I can’t believe Fred left me to a business trip with a toothing toddler!’ She groans. 

‘Anyway back to you, what the hell happened!’

“A lot Kat, a lot!” 

Regina listens as Kat moves around before speaking.

‘Explain...’

“I’m in Storybrooke.”

‘Wait, what? How and why?’

So Regina recounted to Kathryn everything that happened that made her end up back to this town.

‘Oh, my god’

“Yeah”

‘Wait but Graham didn’t leave Storybrooke for two months after we graduated, surely he would have known if Emma was pregnant’ Kathryn explains ‘you don’t think-‘

“What? That maybe one of my best friend knew the love of my life was pregnant with my children?”

‘Love of your life huh!’

“You know what I mean”

‘No Reggie, I honestly don’t. What, seeing Emma again after all these years awakened old feelings?’ Kat teases.

“Don’t be ridiculous Kat, I’m with April”

‘Yet that wasn’t my question’

“And that wasn’t what we were talking about, we were in the middle of figuring out if I need to kill Graham”

‘While burying those awakening feelings for a certain blonde, Ok gotcha!’

“Kathryn!” 

‘Okay Okay, maybe he knew...why wouldn’t he have told you?’

And that’s what wasn’t making sense to Regina, Graham and she told each other everything, since the day he accidentally found out what she was packing below the belts the two friends promised to always tell each other everything no matter what.

‘Call him Gina’ Kathryn spoke and Regina sighs because she didn’t know how she will feel if Graham knew and didn’t tell her.

‘By the way, I need to meet my niece and nephew’ Kathryn spoke before the two bid each other goodbye.

As soon as they hang up Regina brought up Graham’s contact and just stared at it contemplating how this conversation would go, just as she was about to press call another call came through and it was too late as her finger pressed the green answering button.

“April” Regina says knowing she should have really called her a long time ago.

“Hello to you too...” came the red hair’s voice.

“Sorry, I was just- how are you?” 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? So how did things go?”

“As well as can be expected. We still have a few things to discuss”

“And when are you coming back home?”

“I don’t know yet April, I haven’t even thought about anything else but the past 24 hours, right now my main focus is Ava and Gabe.”

“I understand that but you also have to realise you have a whole life here, your company, friends..us.”

“I know, but right now I want to focus on one thing at a time and the twins are first priority.”

“Okay...”

“Listen, I’ll call you later. I need to meet up with Emma and the twins to talk more.

“Alright, just call me when you’re free.”

“Goodbye.” Regina knew she was being brief but she also didn’t want to be late to meet with Emma, she has to show that she was prepared and fit to look after the twins and being late for the first ever breakfast date together wouldn’t look good, she’ll talk to April later.

_________

-Granny’s-

Emma and the twins walked through the door of the small diner and were immediately greeted by her best friend and the twins’ godmother. 

“There’s my two favourite people!” Ruby says opening her arms wide to catch the two kids running to her.

“Aunt Ruby!”

“God you mischievous bunch, did your ma tell you what a heart attack you gave us all?” She spoke her eyes glancing up at the blonde mother.

“Sorry auntie Rubs.” Ava and Gabe spoke following with a wide adorable smile that Ruby couldn’t help but eat up.

“You two are lucky you’re adorable,” she spoke pinching each of their cheeks “milkshakes on me!” 

“Yes!” they high five each other before running toward their favourite booth.

“No running guys.” Emma calls making them walk half way.

“What’s up mama, you look tired.” Ruby moves Emma toward the empty stool by the counter and the two sat down.

“That’s because Ruby, I have many thoughts that I can’t organise in my brain.” Emma groans rubbing at her tired eyes.

“I haven’t seen you this tired since the twins were born...” she observes “speaking of twins, how did they get home?”

Just as Emma was about to answer the bell above the door rang again and Ruby who was sat facing the door drops her mouth in shock and eyes wide.

“Regina...”

“How did you know?” Emma questions, did everyone already knew the brunette was back in town?

“Wha- no Ems, Regina just walked in!” She says her voice taking a hint of panicking.

Emma swirls around in her seat and let’s out the slightest smile standing up to greet the brunette only to be interrupted by two breeze that ran straight to Regina’s arms.

“Mom!” Ava calls excitedly her and her brother wrapping themselves around Regina.

“You came!” Gabe says just as happily as his sister.

Ruby turns around to face Emma and gives her the ‘explain’ look. 

“Oh course I came. I wants to spend more time with you” Regina says her mood instantly lifting up by the smiling faces of the twins. 

“Ahem” Regina looks away from the kids, toward the clearing of throat and smiles at an old friend.

“Hello Ruby, it’s nice to see you again.”

Ruby slowly walks toward Regina and without a word hugs the brunette tightly.

“It’s good to see you too Gina” Ruby whispers feeling herself tear up.

Regina ended up wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist and hugging her back.

As Emma watched the two hug she couldn’t help but feel jealous because while her reunion was anything but awkward silence and threading slowly so to not say or do the wrong thing, Ruby’s was heartfelt and she really envied Ruby for being able to hug Regina without fear of getting pushed off but really who can she blame? She hurt the brunette years ago and carried on hurting her years later by keeping the twins a secret.

“God I can’t believe you’re really here.” Ruby sniffs finally pulling away. “How are you- ohhhhh” as if a lightbulb went on in her head she managed to connect the dots. “Smart kids.” She chuckles as she watched the twins standing close next to Regina.

“Mom you gotta try auntie Ruby’s milkshake, it’s the best!” Ava suddenly spoke before pulling Regina’s arm and dragging her where Gabe seemed to have wonder off.

“I’ll be right there with your milkshakes!” Ruby calls. Once Regina and Ava moved away from hearing distance Ruby turns to Emma.

“Oh, my god!” 

“Don’t even” Emma shakes her head rubbing the side feeling a slight migraine.

“You know what, we will talk later, I’m gonna go and get those milkshakes before your children kills me.” Once ruby walks off Emma walks towards her family?

“Ma, sit here!” Gabe moves deeper into the booth and Emma slides in next to him.

“Ma did you know this booth was mom’s favourite when she younger?!” Ava says amazed.

“Yeah, I do.” Emma responds, hers and Regina’s eyes meeting for a brief moment before they looked away and focused on the twins who were busy talking away with Regina, even Gabe who was uneasy around new people was chatting away then again Regina wasn’t a stranger he literally came from her.

Ruby finally walks over to their table not long after and placed their milkshakes down before jotting their orders as she decided to serve them herself, once she took the orders she left them alone.

“Granny’s hasn’t changed much...” Regina observes looking around the place she remembers coming to as a child and teen.

“No, after Granny got the off from the doctor Ruby took over, she didn’t want to change much but at the same time she wanted it to look upgrade to date to fit this generation’s teens.”

“Wow, that is just weird hearing. It feels like not long we sat here driving Granny crazy.” Regina laughs with a shake of her head. The number of times granny had to threaten them to be quiet otherwise she will kick them out was countless. Regina also remember a particular first date she had with a certain blonde, as those thought entered her mind Regina couldn’t help but to glance toward Emma, the blonde was busy trying to help Gabe with his drink, a small smile unconsciously graces Regina’s lips watching the blonde with their son. 

Feeling eyes on her Emma looks up catching Regina’s stare and smile, the blonde couldn’t help but smile a little in return then Gabe was calling her so she looks away, a voice suddenly occupied Regina’s mind.

‘What, seeing Emma again after all these years awakened old feelings?’

And Regina groans to herself because of how true those words rang. 

“Here you go guys.” Regina was snap out of her thoughts by Ruby’s voice. The now brunette places their food in front of them. 

“Thanks Rubs, by the way. Love the hair” Regina smiles and Ruby blushes.

“Well thank you, anyway guys enjoy” then she was gone again and the twins didn’t waste time to dig in to their breakfast and Regina knew here was where she’s meant to be.

TBC.....

 

Sorry it took so long. I’m lazy, busy and got a needy boyfriend not a great combination I tell you lol. Anyway I’ll try to be faster next time. 

Update: I think we looking at 10 chapters if my calculation is right then again we never know. Next chapter, more talk and flash backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go back and forth between past/present.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin I would just like to take this time and address something:
> 
> When I put out my story I do not force people to read it, I know all my shits are weird as well hence why I go out of my ways to put as many warnings as possible so if YOU decides to ignore said warnings and read the story do NOT I repeat do NOT feel like I wants your unwelcome input where you point out how sick I am and need help! How about you don’t read my stories? Because honestly I am not interested in your vile words! If my stories is not to your likings don’t read them. Simple! I am not holding a gun against your head to read it so please refrain from complaining how disgusted you are by my so called “twisted and sick” mind. THANKS VERY FUCKING MUCH.

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 5/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.  
——————————

-FLASHBACK-

It has been a week since Emma and her family moved to Storybrooke and the blonde would never admit this out loud to her parents but they were right, seems like the town wasn’t so bad after all. The people were nice, welcoming and opened minded even the teenagers were nice, well you still had your typical mean girls but not over the top mean girls who’s life goal is simply bringing misery to others even the “IT” girls seemed to not be bothered with her which Emma liked. The blonde had made more friends in school and around the town than on her first day, she was even closer to Killian which was shocker because the boy’s first impression wasn’t the best but the more they talked during periods they shared the better they come to enjoying each other’s company. Her friendship with Ruby had grew so strong that one would think they have been friends for ages, she sometimes would hang out with Belle who is dating Ruby so really the brunette usually tags along to whatever outings she and Ruby have which she didn’t mind at all because Belle was amazing and kind. She even managed to get asked out, by Neal who Emma sadly had to turn down. The boy was sweet and Emma could see herself liking and dating him if situations were different however Emma sadly had her eyes set on someone else from the beginning, speaking of setting eyes on someone, the person Emma happens to be crushing on was currently taken also the fact Ruby had warm her off of the girl with reasonable reasons was another thing so Emma would just quietly admire her crush from a far with lingering looks and awkward waves. 

Emma sighs as she walked down the streets of Storybrooke calmly listening to music. The blonde hummed along with whatever was playing while bopping her head along with the tune, she was so focus to herself that she almost didn’t hear the roaring sound behind her and plus the loud music did not help one bit, the only thing that notified her of the oncoming vehicle was the machine pulling up and stopping beside her. Emma jumped at the sudden intruder yanking her earphones off to face whoever disturbed her moment of peace only to come face to face a black motorbike, the owner cuts off the engine before pulling off their helmet and Emma swooned because the girl looked pretty badass on the thing with her leather jacket.

“Hi...” the intruder says and the blonde couldn’t help but to blush at the smile that greeted followed.

“Regina, hi...” the blonde replies tacking her earphone inside her pocket. 

“Sorry to scare you, you looked like you were enjoying that...” the brunette spoke that smile still adoring her face. The brunette really couldn’t help it, the other girl’s presence just instantly made her happy.

“Oh, that- right” she stumbles follows by an awkward chuckles.

“Can I give you a lift? Assuming we both going to the same place...?” The brunette scrunches her face making her look all adorable not at all like the badass that she is on top of that motorbike of hers. 

‘Is a 16 year old allow to ride a motorbike?’ Wonders Emma then she realised who cares Regina looks really good.

“Ems?” The brunette calls once she realised she wasn’t gonna get a response from Emma.

‘Shit! You spaced out!’

“Oh um-“ then she stopped, just thinking about how bad it would look if she turned up with Regina on her bike. ‘Really bad!’ Then again she’s simply offering you a hide, it can’t hurt! “Sure, why not.” She finally says.

“Great!” Responds Regina in the most enthusiastic voice and Emma was really thankful she didn’t turn her down. “Here, I don’t have an extra but you can wear mine.” The brunette says taking off her helmet and extending it out to Emma. 

Emma was about to argue however Regina stopped her before she could.

“It would make me feel a lot better if you take it” Regina says pleadingly and with that smile and eyes boring deep into her soul who was Emma to deny such command. As the blonde reaches for the helmet all she wanted to do was say ‘anything daddy’ oh god she has got it bad for one Regina Mills. 

Emma climbs in behind Regina as the brunette starts the engine back again “Hold on tight.” Regina instructs once both girls were correctly sited on the motorbike, Emma’s arms instantly wrapped around the brunette’s waist and she really fought herself to not rest her head against define leather clad back as Regina sped down the road toward school. 

-PRESENT-

After breakfast, Emma and Regina decided to take the twins to the park to both children’s excitement and as soon as they got there Gabe and Ava ran off to go play with other children that were already there seeing how they were off from school. Emma and Regina quietly as they been walked up to an empty bench and sat down and just watched the twins play. After a while,Emma found herself glancing at Regina from time to time and some times she would open her mouth only to shut it once more before the word can come out, Unknown to her Regina can see her in the corner of her eyes and when the woman would look away Regina would let a smile play against her lips because Emma wasn’t being subtle at all as much as the blonde likes to believe she was.

‘Somethings just never changes’ Regina thought in amusement, she sat there watching the woman have a battle with herself until she took pity on her, the whole point of today was so they can talk right? Try and get most of the things out in the open before Regina left back to the city? 

“Ems...” Emma almost jumped at the sudden use of her nickname being said by that voice again and the blonde fought hard to not smile by the memories, she remembers a time when Regina would only call her ‘Emma’ if she was pissed at her or annoyed otherwise it was either ‘Ems’ or multiple pet names the brunette would come up with or if she was feeling horny then she would say her name in such a way that would send chills down Emma’s whole being that blonde wouldn’t be surprised to find herself naked before lustful brown eyes.

“Just ask me whatever you’re dying to ask.” Regina chuckles as Emma’s eyes widens slightly at realising she was caught, the brunette shifts slightly so she ended up sitting sideways, her arm leaning against the back of the bench for support facing Emma. “I’m listening...” she grins teasingly.

Emma copies the brunette’s position and now they were facing each other. “I-“ she stops taking a deep breath, Regina raises her eyebrows waiting for her to collect her thoughts “how are you doing- I mean how was London?” She asks curiously, she always wondered how Regina’s life was after she left, did she take over Cambridge like a storm? And so on.

Regina sat and thought hard trying to relive her life in university, she didn’t want to tell the blonde she spent half of her first year being depressed over her that she almost failed her classes because she didn’t attend them in regular, no she didn’t want to sound bitter no matter how she was feeling.

“It was an experience and no, I did not take Cambridge by a storm as much as people would like to think.” She chuckles making Emma follow suite.

“I find that hard to believe, you were the highness of Storybrooke high.”

“That’s because we lived in a small town, and everyone were fascinated by my family’s history.” She shrugs the playfulness in her voice still presents.

“But as much as I didn’t conquer Cambridge...” she teased “I managed to graduate at the top of my class.”

“As if there was ever a doubt” Emma scoffs, the brunette has always been bright and brilliant, she was thankful that her children have heritage that brilliant mind, thinking of the twins makes her eyes glances toward them and Regina’s does the same before turning to each other again once they knew they were alright.

“And the town, who’s still here and who’s not?” Regina finally asked, she likes this, this catching up she and Emma have going without touching the hurtful subjects. 

“Well everyone we knew are all gone, some still come back for a visit from time to time. Oh! Killian moved back in, he said the city life just wasn’t for him. he’s actually the deputy looking to take up sheriff after my dad.” She explains while Regina nods along “Ruby is here obviously, Belle left but came back and now works at the town Library which got remodelled and is much bigger than it even was before. Neal is married and has a baby boy.”

“What? Huh!” Regina says amazed.

“What?” The blonde chuckles by the woman’s reaction.

“Oh nothing, I’m just surprised he is married with how obsessed he was with you.”

“He was not obsessed..” Emma laughs which Regina rolled her eyes to.

“Oh please, I won’t be surprised if his wife is blonde and her name is Emma or even close to Emma.” The brunette joked however the look on Emma’s face makes her stop then burst out laughing “seriously? Oh, my god. Poor girl.” She laughed loudly “and what is the poor soul’s name?”

“Emaline.” Emma mumbles and Regina laughs harder doubling over, Emma shakes her head at the brunette but she couldn’t help the smile that instantly took over her face as she watched Regina laugh, a few people in the park even stopped and glanced their way before carrying on with their business. “Do you honestly not see how ridiculous that is?” She finally questions wiping at her eyes from tears of laughter.

Emma rolls her eyes once more. “He is happy, what can I do” she shrugs watching Regina trying to calm herself down. 

After she got a hold of herself and, she stared seriously at Emma “And you? I mean I see you’re fine but..what happened with NYC?” And without knowing the two entered the one territory they didn’t want to.

“Uhm-“ clearing her throat she sighed “I had to call them and decline my offer a week after I found out about the pregnancy.” She whispers and Regina could do nothing but nod, even though she had a lot to say she didn’t want to say it, it seemed like she didn’t want to say or do a lot of things in order to not upset either her or Emma but honestly what does Emma got to be upset about? She was the one- she stops and inhales.

“Then what did you do?”

“I enrolled myself here and took whatever courses seemed appealing.”

“And your parents? What did they say?”

“Oh they weren’t happy and didn’t understand why I was doing it.” She shrugs.

“They didn’t know you were pregnant?”

“Not straight away, no.”

“How did you managed to hide a pregnancy from your wondering curious mother?” She asks amazed remembering the multiple occasions were the woman was constantly cock blocking her.

“It wasn’t easy, the baggy long clothes helped until they didn’t especially during hot weather.” Regina chuckles slightly at the imagine that took over of Emma in long baggy clothes during hot weather all sweaty and moody, Emma glad for the ice breaker also chuckles slightly however once the laughter died down Regina was quick to follow with another question.

“And Graham?” She was almost scared to ask but she wanted to know then later on she wants to hear it from the source himself.

“What about him?” Emma wonders confused, Emma knew Graham behind Regina, he was nor her friend or entourage the two only spoke when Emma was around Regina or they happened to be in the same event, so you can understand why she might be confused.

The brunette sighs not wanting to ask but now that she had opened the can of worms she can’t close it. “Did he know? About the pregnancy...” the brunette inhale without realising afraid of the answer.

“Uhm- I- I don’t, I don’t know Gina...” Emma didn’t mean to she really didn’t mean to call the brunette that, it’s just seeing the brunette again was bringing out all these feelings of comfort that she once felt around the brunette, Emma waited and watched for Regina’s reaction to the nickname however once she received none she hurried up to her explanation. “I mean he didn’t seem like he did? Not to my knowledge anyway and if he did he never said anything.” She watched as Regina takes in her explanation nodding to the answer. Emma felt like she needed to say something anything that was more easing than what said however before she could she was interrupted.

“Maaaaa, we’re hungry!” Gabe whines a pout on his lips.

Both woman instantly faces them, Emma quickly glances down her wrist watch and was amazed that it was already lunch time. Regina smiles before grabbing the boy gently and into her arms. 

“You know what? I’m getting hungry too.” She says grinning at him making him smile back, an identical smile and Emma watches memorised. Whereas Ava looks the splitting image of Regina, Gabe looks a good mixtures both however he was most Emma in a lot of things but from time to time the littlest things he has heritages from Regina makes its presence, for an example whenever he smiles or in deep thoughts.

“Can we get pizza!” Ava chippers in making her brother nod in agreement as both kids turned to Emma. 

“I think we can get pizza...”

“Yes!” The twins says giving each other a high five.

“However...” Emma breaks in making them groan “we eating something healthy for dinner.” She laughs as the two made faces and Emma gloats because that was so her, she was the unhealthy eater while Regina was the healthy eater but since the twins started eating solid food she tried hard to promote healthy eating. 

“Go say goodbye to your friends then we can go.” Both kids nods, Ava quickly running off with Gabe following after her as he had to get out Regina’s arms.

“Do you think you can eat pizza?” Emma jokes knowing just how picky the brunette was when it comes to eating.

Regina laughs dusking her jeans off of the invisible lints. “I’m sure I can survive.” She spoke before moving pass Emma, following after the twins. Emma watches Regina walk away and couldn’t help but to admire the way those tight jeans looked against her ass before quickly shaking her head out of said thoughts.

‘There’s no doubt in my mind that she’s definitely seeing someone, so stop it!’ Emma scolds herself forcing her wondering eyes away from Regina who strides across the play ground like she owed it, well she did technically. Shaking her thoughts away the blonde follows after her ex.

-FLASHBACK-

Emma was sick and tired by the amount of people that have came up to her to ask if she and Regina were dating! How does one person giving another a ride translate to courting? She has not been allowed a break from ridiculous questions since Regina rode in her bike to its usual parking space with Emma behind her and it didn’t help that once the blonde had gotten off the bike she was so overwhelmed and lightheaded from her first motorbike ride experience that she stumbled slightly which ended up with Regina having to grab her around the waist to steady her, in doing so the two were practically touching noses until reality caught up to them, when they pulled away it was too late as someone had snap a picture and instantly had it printed out in today’s morning school papers with the title “NEW COUPLE ALERT” 

“Hi Emma.”

“I AM NOT DATING REGINA!” The blonde yells before whoever it was can even bombard her with questions she did not feel like answering however once she turned back to the people her cheeks instantly grew red with embarrassment “oh, hi Neal,”

“I see you’re having a good morning” he says in an amusement. Emma groans slamming her locker shut before facing the boy.

“I’m sorry, it’s just-“

“I understand...it’s cool.” He shrugs then awkwardly he shuffled around wanting to say something “but are you dating her? I-“

“No Neal, I’m not because she is with someone else and I’m not that type of girl” she says.

“Okay- but if you were though or she was single, would you?”

“Would I what?”

“I mean it just you won’t date me so maybe you like-“

“Okay, stop right there.” She says raising her hand to silence the boy “just because I won’t date you doesn’t mean- look Neal you’re a nice guy and I’m sure in another life or planet or whatever you and I might be something but just not this one, I’m sorry” she held tightly to her books before walking away from ignoring the sound of his voice calling her name.

-Elsewhere-

Regina’s hand moves against the page she was painting with, her paintbrush moving with delicate strokes as soft instrumental music played against her ears. The brunette didn’t know what she was painting except that she felt inspired so she locked herself away in the art room and set off to paint what she felt, anyone able to look inside her mind would not be surprised by what she was painting. The brunette steps out back a little and smiles, admiring her work as bright expressive green eyes stared back at her, the golden locks framing the delicate features of the person so nicely as if it was a photograph. 

“There you are!” The brunette jumped yanking out her earphones and turning to the voice.

“Jesus Kat!” She breathed putting pause on the soft music. “Here I am, is there a reason why you decided to nearly give me a heart attack at such young age?” 

Kathryn rolls her eyes and ignores the girl. “What are you painting?” She moves around and before Regina can block her view Kat has already seen the painting. “Oh my, what a beauty...” she whistles taking in all the detailed features “it actually looks her, this is plain stalking.”

“I am not stalking, it’s called admiring.” She defends moving to take off her apron.

“Mmhmm, sure. So when your girlfriend asks why you are painting other girls you would say...?” She drawls her head tilting to the side.

“Kat, please. It’s just a painting.” The brunette shrugs moving to put away all the stuff she used.

“Reggie Please, don’t treat me like I’m someone else. I know you, when you fall you fall hard...so Emma?” 

The brunette really couldn’t help it “ugh she is just so cute, pretty and beautiful and she smells so good. How is it possible for someone to smell so good!?!” She gushes.

“Alright calm your boner” the blonde laughs. 

“This is driving me nuts! I barely know her yet when I don’t see her I miss her...what am I gonna do Kat!!!” She whines borrowing herself into Kat’s shoulder.

“There, there,” She pats the girl’s cheek “we’ll get Graham and talk about opinions, in the mean time. Leave the poor girl alone please before your dragon of a girlfriend eats her alive, hm?” For someone who was simply 16, Kathryn Midas was really wise, so Regina agreed she will still talk to Emma but will try hard to not be so obvious with this crush of hers especially around Mal.

-PRESENT-

It was now a little into the evening, lunch had been eaten and done with, Emma and Regina had stayed out a little longer with the twins until it was approaching dinner then Emma decided for all of them to go back to her place she even invited Regina to stay for dinner as the two still haven’t discussed what they gonna do with the whole co-parenting situation. 

Once they got back in, Emma had headed straight to the kitchen with the twins and Regina following, Emma asked what’s everyone are in the mood for and before the twins could answer Regina had offered to make something for everyone so now the two adults were cooking while the two children helped. Regina had decided to make her special lasagna while Emma made salad and the twins helped in between. Emma was just in the process of adding in fêta cheese when her phone rang, the blonde wiped her hands on a dish towel before pulling out her phone from her pocket and checking the caller ID.

“Uhm, I need to take this. I’ll be right back.” Then she left the room.

Regina glanced up just as Emma left before going back to her tasks. “Right, next we need cheese!” 

“I’ll get it!” Ava quickly reaches over and grabs the cheese passing it to Regina.

“Thanks sweetheart...” the brunette spoke as her little girl smiles at her proudly making her heart swell with joy. How can she even entertain the idea of being so far away from them now that she has them in her life?

-with Emma-

“Mom, hi.”

“Finally! Emma I was getting worried. The last thing you told me was Regina is in town!” Mary’s frantic voice came in.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- things has been overwhelming” the blonde breathes trying to keep her voice as low as possible. 

“How are you honey.” Her mother questions.

The blonde sighs siting against the arm of the couch “honestly, everything is just so complicated and too much but...” she swallows “she is so hurt mom, I did that. I hurt her so much with keeping the twins a secret. I don’t even know how she can ever forgive me.” She spoke her voice breaking as a single tear rolls down her cheek.

“Oh baby, everything is gonna be alright, it may take time but eventually everything is going to heal.” Mary spoke, her voice gentle and soothing.

“I hope you’re right.” She sniffs “Listen I have to go but please tell dad and Finn I said hi and I will stop by tomorrow when I can.”

“Will do honey and do kiss those adorable grand-babies of mine for me.”

“I will mom, bye.”

“I love you, bye” 

Once the call ended Emma fisted her phone back inside her pocket, composed herself then walked back to the kitchen. As she walked back in she found Regina and the twins have finished preparing the lasagna and had already put it inside the oven and was now cleaning down the work station. As Regina heard Emma walk back in she looked up only to frown seeing the sadness within those expressive eyes.

‘Everything alright?’ The brunette communicates through her eyes and honestly she didn’t know if she and Emma still spoke the same language with their eyes however as Emma nods with a slight smile Regina was both pleased she was able to communicate with Emma with just her eyes still also curious because she knew for a fact the woman was lying. But she decided to let it go as Emma walked back to finish her salad.

-Later on-

“This is so delicious mom” Ava spoke just as she finished chewing and swallowing the bit in her mouth.

“Thanks baby” Regina smiles proudly as the girl scopes another portion on her fork before bringing it to her mouth. She then turned to her son who was simply playing with his food. “What’s the matter my little prince, you don’t like your food?”

“No, it’s not that- it just-“ he stops pouting to himself and it made Regina’s heart clench by how upset he was. Emma rolls her eyes knowing exactly why her son was upset.

“He doesn’t like vegetables” Ava offers as if to prove her point the boy made a face to said leafs. 

“You don’t?” Regina questions “well you don’t have to eat it if you don’t want to.” She spoke and by the wide smile on Gabe’s face Regina was happy to have said the right thing however looking toward Emma she realised that was probably not the best thing to say because Emma was staring at her with these eyes and a raise brow that Regina felt like she’s one of the kids before looking back to Gabe. “Or maybe you can just try eating just a little bit?” She compromise trying to make him happy as well stop Emma from looking her like that.

“But it’s disgusting!” He whines, upset again, looking at Regina with puppy eyes.

“Does he really have to eat it? He obviously doesn’t like it Emma.” Regina stresses, that look was killing her! Who can say no to that look!

Obviously Emma can because she simply rolled her eyes then spoke to the boy “Gabe stop this behaviour now and eat your food.” Regina had never heard Emma speak with such authority before, it was both amazing and unsettling.

“No, I don’t like it!” He stubbornly refuses pushing his plate away from him for emphasis.

“Gabriel David Nolan-Mills, I am not telling you again.” Regina quickly looked up toward Emma both because of the no nonsense voice and the last name to come out Emma’s mouth.

‘MILLS’ 

Obviously she didn’t erase you completely out of their lives. Regina thought happily.

Gabe sulked but quietly picked up his fork and started shoving pieces of vegetables inside his mouth angrily but Emma decided to let him have it as long as he was eating it.

_________

With dinner done without another hitch after the whole vegetables incident. The table was tidied then Emma brought out desserts and the four sat in front of the TV and eat it while they watched a movie picked by Ava because Gabe lost his turn by misbehaving at the dinner table but that was alright because his sister chose a movie her brother wanted to watch. One thing Emma really disliked with twins was their ability to gang up on her. 

After the movie was done, Emma realised it has gotten late so she sent the twins up the stairs to get ready for bed which they didn’t complain as long as Regina would tuck them in once they finish and their brunette mother was quick to agree, so while they went to get ready Emma started cleaning the kitchen.

Regina walked in and grabbed a dish towel and started drying. Emma glances sideways at her.

“You didn’t have to do that.” She spoke.

“I know,” the brunette shrugs “I wanted to.” Then proceeds to dry the plate Emma just placed on the dryer. The blonde smiles because this is what she always wanted, her and Regina doing this together with their kids upstairs or somewhere around the house.

‘Too bad we didn’t let ourselves have that chance...’ before Emma knew it her mind was dragging her backwards....

-FLASHBACKS-

Emma was hyperventilating, her hands were sweating heart was beating loudly that she was surprised no one around her in the grocery store couldn’t hear it, her shaky feet wobbled toward the aisle she didn’t think she would be walking so soon. 

‘God please, this can’t be happening’ she thought as her dreading self reached the shelves of what she was looking for and swallows hard as different types of pregnancy tests stared right at her. The blonde glances around making sure no one was around her or looking, this was a small town gossip travels like a fucking wild fire so the last thing she needed was words getting around. Once she was 100% sure no one was within seeing distance the blonde quickly grabs a box then begins running away from the shelve as if someone was chasing her. As she approaches the checkout she slows her strides and surveys the clerk, she quickly picked a boy that couldn’t look interested even if he tries and slides the box his way. The boy scans the item quietly before ringing up her total, Emma pays quickly without a word before leaving just as quickly, the blonde in her hectic state she failed to see the wondering eyes that had been following her since she walked in.

Running back home, the blonde walks in and shuts the door, the box hidden inside her pocket.

“Mom!” She loudly calls just making sure no one was home. “Dad!” Again, silent and Emma races up the stairs and into the bathroom.

The blonde slowly and carefully read the instructions on the box before following each steps. She now sat against closed toilet lids waiting, anxiously waiting for the timer to go off while her heart thudded loudly against her chest and her mind kept replying the end of the year graduation party.

‘Please god, please’ replays in her mind before a buzzing sound interrupted the silence, Emma’s heart jumped into her throat before realising the noise was not the timer but her phone. She reaches for the device and shuts her eyes at the name displayed then quickly picked up before the call ended.

“Hello.” Try as she may she couldn’t help her voice from being shaky.

“Hello gorgeous...” came Regina’s sultry voice “hey, you’re alright?” Emma almost cried because even when she wasn’t there Regina knew her so well, she quickly nods until she realises Regina can’t see her.

“I- I’m fine. What’s up?” 

“Are you sure?” The brunette insists and Emma reassured her “well I was wondering if I can see my girlfriend anytime soon,” she spoke in a small voice.

‘Whipped’

Emma heard and the blonde recognised Graham’s voice in the background and she chuckles. Just as she was about to answer the timer went off, without meaning to. Emma glances down at the test in front of her and the blonde felt her whole body go cold.

“Emma?” Came Regina’s voice “Ems, you still there?” 

Emma quickly shakes herself out of her shock as her breathing increased.

“Ems what’s wrong?” The brunette calls concern and Emma could hear her moving wherever she was “where are you? Tell me and I’ll come baby,”

“N-no, uhm- no..god, oh my god.-“

“Emma what’s wrong! Kat we leaving!” Regina calls hectically.

“No!” Emma suddenly yells before calming down “I mean, I’m fine but I uhm, i need to go but don’t worry I’m fine. I love you.”

“I love-“ but she quickly hang up discarding her phone somewhere and picking up the stick that just changed her life.

‘POSITIVE’

It read. The blonde was staring at the test in front of her as her vision slowly started getting blurring, tears clouded her eyes and then she broke down.  
_____

Emma lost count to how long she been laying here on her bed staring at the pregnancy test. Just in about two weeks she was meant to be driving out of Storybrooke to attend school in New York, how was she to do that with a baby on the way? And then Regina, oh god! Just thinking about the brunette was making her cry again. Regina was moving away to London fucking London in a few days! How was she meant to- GOD! How can she be so stupid! How! How! The blonde rolls over face pressed hard against her pillow and screamed sobbed into the materials. This wasn’t happening! How was she meant to tell her parents? God they were gonna be so disappointed in her and then Regina? 

Emma did not doubt for one second the brunette would definitely react positively, Emma even started entertaining the idea of them together as a family with their little boy or girl. They would have a nice family day out then dinner, she and Regina would clean the kitchen together then they would read for their little prince or princess before bed time before they retired to their own room where they would show each other just how much they love one another but god it was so early, they weren’t even talking about kids yet just the occasional how they gonna make this living in different countries long distance relationship work!

Emma sighs finally siting up and drying her eyes willing herself to have at least a little courage, once she collected herself the blonde reached for her phone and went into a new text: 

Emma: we need to talk. *send*

She didn’t have to wait long until a message came. 

Regina: Ok, meet me at my house in half an hour.

The blonde read before closing the message and deciding to fix herself before going to face her girlfriend to give her the news that may make or break them, defends on how Regina reacts.

-PRESENT-

The twins were out cold hours ago well it only took Regina about three stories EACH to get them to finally sleep, Emma could do nothing but laugh at the brunette but she praised her and told her she will get used to the magic of the pouts especially the twin pouts as Ruby calls it. Now the two woman were sited in the dinning chairs cup of hot liquid in front of them.

“I think I’m going to stay another day.” Regina spoke and Emma looks up at her “I mean just until I sort a few things out.”

“Like?” Emma questions, her heart starting to speed up.

Regina shifts in her sit leaning forward slightly “Emma I’m not here to step on your toes with the twins but I want to be in their lives and in order for me to do that I need to be closer to them and I can’t do that if I’m cities away.” Regina says caging Emma’s reaction to her words.

“What’s does that mean?” She whispers her voice hopeful.

“I think-“ the brunette stopped before collecting her thoughts, she has been thinking about this all day and just being upstairs now with the twins was all the confirmations she needed, she didn’t want to miss any second of them “I think maybe it’s time I came back home.” She states and Emma try as she may she couldn’t help the smile on her face but she did fight hard to stop herself from hugging the woman.

“Although it’s gonna be hard with work but you can do anything when you’re your own boss right?” She winked with a grin and Emma smiles as well.

“So, where would you stay?”

“I’m going to stay at the B&B until I find a place, which shouldn’t be hard really...until then I’m here whenever you need me for the twins.” Emma was sadden at the added word but really she didn’t expect Regina to say for her too?

“Okay.” So she simply nodded but inside she was over the moon.

‘Looks like mom was right, everything is gonna be alright in due time.’

-Later On-

Regina had finally returned to the B&B and tried looking at a few things she may do to move up some of her business to SB, but there was just so much she could do with the hours it has gotten. The brunette was just finishing up with her nightly routine when her phone chimes. She glance down and saw a text from Kathryn.

‘Hi Reggie, I left you alone because I knew you need today for Emma and the twins. Speaking of which, how did it go?’ 

Instead of texting the woman back Regina decided to call and it didn’t take Kat long to pick up.

‘I’m guessing you’re alone now’

“Yeah I just came back and everything was fine.”

‘Do I need to draw up papers?’

“No, I’m moving back home Kat. It’s best this way for the twins.”

‘Whatever you think best’ the blonde says her voice showing nothing but support. ‘And have you called Graham?’ 

Regina sighs, there’s another thing she needed answers to. “No, I-“ but the brunette was interrupted by a screeching sound of wails followed by Kat’s frantic scream “what the hell happened,”

‘He just fell, let me call you back.’ Then she hang up. Regina sighed before going into her contact and bringing up Graham’s number and pressing ‘call’ 

-FLASHBACK-

Emma was nervous and it showed by the way she stood in front of her girlfriend’s closed door about to ring the bell, the blonde contemplates whether this was a good idea or not, maybe telling her at this very moment was the wrong move. Emma stood there lost in herself that even when the door opened she didn’t hear until the clearing of throat interrupted her. Looking up the brunette came face to face with her girlfriend’s splitting image except older.

“Good-evening Mrs Mills...” Emma greets both shyly and nervously. After all these years she and Regina have been dating her girlfriend’s mother still ignites certain fear within her.

“Miss Nolan, surprised to see you here at this hour especially since Regina isn’t here.” Cora spoke in that authoritative voice of hers.

“Oh, she’s not here yet...I thought-“

“She’s still at Granny’s I would preside” she shrugs so Emma thanks the woman then turns to walk away, just as she put one foot in front of the other, Cora’s voice stops her. 

“Don’t tell her.”

Emma turns back around facing the woman again. “Excuse me?”

Cora steps down the small steps and approaches Emma. “I’m guessing the pregnancy test you brought was positive, now you want to find Regina to tell her.” Emma’s eyes bulges out at the woman’s words “don’t.”

Emma stares confused at what the woman is asking.

“Let me ask you something Miss Nolan, what are you hoping to gain in telling her you’re pregnant?” She asks and before Emma can reply Cora carries on coming to stand mere inches away from the teen.

“Sure you probably thinking Regina is gonna be okay with the news, over the moon even.” She starts “and yes you are right in thinking so, I can tell my daughter loves you Miss Nolan but a baby? A baby is a long term thing, sure right now Regina would be happy heck she’ll even cancel her placement at Cambridge to be with you, she will probably ask you to marry her, to raise the baby together but are you thinking of what will happen once everything kicks in? When you both have to work and study because a baby is not cheap, so you both work and study and once you get far into the pregnancy you will be required to take a break leaving Regina all the responsibility of carrying the weight, slowly she will start to feel it and when the pregnancy hormones kicks in it will be constants squabbles between the two of you which will turn into hurtful words and slowly you two would drive each other apart.” 

“Then she will start dreading coming home after her shift or class and slowly she will start sleeping elsewhere and you will get paranoid and lash out because you’re pregnant and you can’t help it but you’re both so tired and you don’t even know what you’re fighting about anymore and before you know it you both have come to resent each other and when that baby is born, born into a house where two strangers live pretending to tolerate each other, one day that child will ask you if it’s they fault you two can’t stand each other ... so tell me Miss Nolan, what do you gain from telling her?” 

Emma sniffs, everything Cora just said digging deep in her and building a fear that Emma was trying so hard to bury as a result the blonde started feeling the wall around her heart started building slowly. How can she think she and Regina would be able to raise a baby together? She didn’t want to hold the brunette back and she didn’t want to resent the girl she loves along the way.

“Just think about what I said.” Smiling slightly, Cora turned and walked back inside the house leaving a torn 18 year old Emma with the choice that will chance her life for the better or worse.

TBC...

Whoa look at that, some stuff are coming to light. What do you think, does Graham knows? And if he did how would Regina react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps: to my readers that enjoyed reading my shit, thank you a bunch. Especially those who would take the time to leave a kudo, review or bookmark the story. Much appreciated xx


	6. Chapter 6

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 6/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.  
——————————

Regina groans sleepily as the sound of a phone vibrated in the distance, the brunette wills herself awake as her sleep hazy brain comes to, groaning she fumbles around on top of the bedside drawer where she had left her phone the night before, once the device was in her hands, she glances down at the flashing screen for the caller ID and instantly grew annoyed at the name, contemplating between answering it or not. Before she could answer the ringing stopped then started back up again so she decided to pick up.

“What is it!” The brunette growls down at the receiver.

“I know you’re pissed Regina but just let me-“

“Let you what? Huh, Graham. Let you what?” She demands quickly getting up from the bed and walking across the room, her frustration growing as last night’s conversation flashed before her mind.

-Last Night-

Regina breathed as she waited anxiously for the other person to pick up, seconds ticked by that felt like hours since she has been waiting and Regina almost hang up but then the familiar deep voice she knew well cut through her thoughts.

“Well, well, if it isn’t the prodigal son” Graham joked laughingly however the brunette didn’t share in on his teasing and remained silent which alerted him.

“G?” He questions in wonders. “Everything alright?” Regina could hear him shifting about from the other end and the brunette could only imagine he was getting comfortable wherever he was.

Regina didn’t know what to say, how to start. How do you even ask these things? She didn’t want to sound accusative when she didn’t know if Graham knew or not, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

“Regina, hey” he says again and this time he sounded worried, the brunette imagine him probably thinking the worse so she decided to put him out of his misery and just come out with it.

“I want you to be honest with me....” she starts.

“Yeah of course. You know I’m always honest with you, what’s going on?”

“10 years ago Emma was pregnant with my baby...did you know?” She couldn’t help it, she was just very defensive so her words came out accusingly however by her friend’s silence, Regina figured she had the right to use such voice. “Graham...” this time it was Regina who was calling for his attention as the line remained silent.

“I- how did you know?”

“Are you fucking kidding me!” The woman explodes.

“Regina please calm down, it’s not-“

“The hell! Why Graham! Why would you hide such thing from me? I thought we told each other everything! Isn’t that what we promised to do!” Regina didn’t know if she should cry or be angry at the man she has known her whole life. He knew! He fucking knew and never once told her that she has offspring (s) out there! “Why would you not tell me Graham, why!”

“Because of your mom!” He yells before calming down “because of your mom Regina.” He spoke this time calmer. “I didn’t tell you because Cora said not to.”

“Wh- What, what do you mean? What does my mother has- I don’t.”

“After you suddenly decided to leave town out the blue earlier than you said you would and I stayed as it was planned, I bumped into Emma. My dad had slipped trying to fix the roof for the shed, as I was coming from the pharmacy from getting his prescription I accidentally ran into Emma and made her drop bunch of documents she was holding but she seemed to be in a hurry so she ended up leaving a paper behind. I honestly didn’t even mean to read it but everything was there, bright as day. I panicked and tried calling you but I was sent straight to voicemail because you had decided to ghost everyone after moving so I called the manor and got Sidney who then passed the phone to Cora and you know how your mom is G, so I told her. And she said and I quote ‘I know, however you mustn’t tell Regina because Emma decided to have the baby but she going to put it for adoption and we can’t drag Regina through that headache.”

“I argued, ok. I argued for your case because you deserved to know but it’s Cora freaking Mills and she has connections, I had no choice but to agree to keep quiet. I have lived with this decision for all these years! That’s why I don’t even go back home to see my parents but have them meet me half way. I didn’t want to face the decision Emma made and-“

“She didn’t put the child to adoption,” Regina interrupts quietly, everything Graham said to her rendering her speechless.

“What? I don’t-“

“Emma had the baby yes and kept them Graham.”

“Them?” He questions in disbelieve.

“She had twins, I have the most amazing and beautiful children who grew up without me.” The brunette choked as tears of anger rolled down her cheeks.

“G-“

“My mother knew, you knew but none of you told me.” She spoke, broken hearted.

“Regina-“

“Goodbye Graham.” She didn’t wait to hear what he had to say before hanging up, she was to angry to deal with him right now.

-Present-

Regina got pulled out of her thoughts by the knock on her B&B door, she quickly abandoned her vibrating device in exchange of opening the door which she was thankful she did as two small cheerful bodies bombard her with hugs.

“Morning mom!” Ava yells arms wrapped around Regina’s waist, the brunette easily caught the girl then Gabe who followed right after his sister.

“We going to spend the day with you!” He says looking up at Regina with that adorable smile the brunette can’t get enough of.

“Is that so?” She glances down at him before looking up toward his blonde mother who was still standing outside the open doorway.

“Whoa, how cool is this room!” Ava exclaims quickly getting out of Regina’s arms and heading to the other side of the room with her brother following close.

Emma slightly nods her head toward the room and Regina realised she was still standing in the hallway.

“Come in, come in!” The brunette invites before shutting the door behind her. Emma looks around and she gotta admit even when she was short staying the woman still lived high, this must be the biggest room in the B&B, with its king size bed near the window, a big plasma tv against the wall, a mini fridge and a mini kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” Regina questions glancing toward the twins who was trying to work out how to plug in the cable then back at Emma who she found was looking at her.

“Yeah, I was just heading to my parents but the twins wanted to see you so I thought if you would like to spend time with them while I’m at my parents, you don’t have to if-“

“Ems, it would be my pleasure.” The brunette smiles. Emma was letting her spend time with the twins alone, she wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

“Okay good.” She breathes the breath she didn’t know she was holding, she didn’t want to make Regina feel pressured to spend time with the twins as she just found out about them but Emma realised she had nothing to worry about.

The two woman stood there just watching the twins argue over what to watch until Emma decided to voice the question she had been dying to ask since seeing the brunette.

“Is everything alright?” Regina smiles at the reflect question she asked Emma just a few minutes ago and also the fact the blonde still knew her so well.

“Sit with me?” She walks toward the bed and sits down before patting the spot next to her.

Emma glances at the spot then back to the twins on the couch at the other side of the room and sits down next to Regina. Emma noticed too late just how close she sat next to the brunette as she took a whiff of Regina’s addicting scent. The blonde remembered once upon a time how she loved burying her head in Regina’s neck and just take her in. The brunette was so intoxicating. The blonde slightly clears her throat moving a little away from Regina.

Regina couldn’t even enjoy this moment as she watches Emma squirm because she had so many things running through her mind and if she didn’t let go she would explode.

“Hey...” Emma calls as she watch the brunette close her eyes tight and breathe in and out a few times. Emma knew when Regina did that she was pissed and close to losing it. “What’s wrong?”

Regina glances down at where Emma’s hand rested against her balled up fist that was laid on the bed and felt herself calmly down, she slowly looked up at Emma, brown meeting green and Emma could see Regina slowly getting control of herself so then she pulled away not wanting to overstep the boundaries. Regina for her part felt disappointed as those warm hand withdraw from her but she figured Emma probably didn’t want to overstep.

“My mother.” Instead she decided to say and Regina watches as Emma’s mood completely shifted.

“What about her?” If Regina didn’t know Emma she would not have picked it up but because even after many years pass Emma was still an open book to her she knew she said those words with so much distain.

“My mother knew about the pregnancy..” Regina states as Emma went to say something Regina gently cut her off “it’s not a question Emma. I know she knew.”

“But I want you to be completely honest with me.” She turned giving all of her attention completely to Emma and taking a hold of her hands. “What did she say to you?”

If Emma was a cartoon character then her mouth would be hitting the floor because who told Regina and why was this being brought up now.

“What does it matter?” She says instead avoiding piercing brown eyes.

Regina searches Emma’s eyes but the blonde avoided eye contact, pulling away and standing up abruptly and moving closer to the door.

“Look it doesn’t matter what she said or didn’t say. The point is at the end of the day it was still my decision.”

“Emma-“

“I need to go and-“ Regina quickly got off the bed and within a few steps she was on Emma, the two stood there with the blonde’s back pressed against closed door as Regina stood in Emma’s personal space, the two woman quickly glances toward the twins in case they heard the little commercial they made but the children were none the wiser as they were more focus on what they were now arguing over than their two mothers. Regina turns back to Emma and leans forward, one arm pressed beside Emma’s head on the door.

“It matters, it matters to me!” She whispers firmly. The two woman stares deep into each other’s eyes, waiting for one to say something however nobody did then suddenly Emma pushes off the door, into Regina making the brunette gasp at the suddenly movement she didn’t anticipate as she found herself arms full of Emma.

“Please drop them off when you can.” Before Regina could even blink Emma was out of her arms and out the door that the brunette could do nothing but watch as the door shut in her face loud, this time grabbing the twins attention but not for long as they went back to doing their own thing.

X-X

Emma springs down the flight of stairs afraid to take the elevator in case Regina had decided to follow her, stairs was faster to get away. As she reaches the bottom landing she takes time to relax once she realised nobody was following her. She took in a deep breath, everything was just coming out however she knew telling Regina what her mother had said would change nothing because she still was the one that decided to take those words and turned her back on Regina, the blonde gasps as she found herself reliving the day she promised to bury so deep in her mind that she would never think of ever again....

-FLASHBACK (the same night Emma found out she was pregnant)-

Emma was in a trace after her encounter with the mother of her girlfriend, the blonde didn’t even know how to managed to walk to her destination which came as a shock to her as she found herself standing outside of Granny’s diner. How had she gotten here? Did she walk or flew? She couldn’t remember however what she remember was Cora’s hard and loud words, echoing in her brains. Emma slowly places her hands against her still flat stomach.

“I don’t know what to do.” She whispers to no one in particular. The blonde suddenly heard the bell of the door go off as an elderly man walks out, within the crack of the door Emma hears the laughters of her friends, in particular a laughter that brings a smile to her face. She glances up, her eyes traveling toward the window she knew so well and just as she predicted. She watched Regina laugh loudly to whatever was being said by her friend. She was suppose to leave for London in a few days, how can they raise a child together if they are miles away? Because Emma refuse to let Regina drop out of her dream school, she won’t do it, she won’t be that selfish. Maybe Cora was right, the best thing was for Regina to not know at all but how would Emma even keep a pregnancy from her?

‘You know what to do’ she hears her subconscious says and Emma knew, she knew but it didn’t mean she wanted to do it, just thinking about it was breaking her heart in million pieces. The blonde didn’t realise she was crying until she tasted the salty water, then making up her mind she made herself presentable before walking inside the rowdy diner and straight to their usual table.

“Chug chug chug!!” Emma heard as she walked toward the loud table, the brunette knew Granny was regretting agreeing to let the teens enjoy their last few days or weeks in town in her diner because they were taking the advantage of the gold pass to do as they like except being disrespectful and if other patrons complains then they call it quit but so far no one has complain over the overhyped graduates.

Emma reached the table in record time and the blonde fought everything in her to not back out. ‘We doing this for her, yes she will hate us time to come but we have to do it for her’ the blonde prep herself as Regina spotted her once she put down her glass on the table. None alcohol of course because granny refused to sell it to them, they were still 18.

As she spotted the blonde, Regina quickly pushes out the booth and greets the blonde with a kiss.

“Hello beautiful.” She grins goofily and Emma forces a smile. How can she smile? How can she? “Everything alright? You sounded different” Regina says concern colouring her eyes.

Emma sighs, oh how things changes. Just a few hours ago she called Regina wanting to meet to tell her about the news but now, she closes her eyes tight then took a deep breath.

“Let’s go outside?”

Regina regards the girl and instantly knew something was amiss, Emma was never like this so she nodded, she turned back to her friends bid them goodnight then gently wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist, her hand unconsciously resting on her stomach and Emma inhale sharply, Regina looks at her and raises an eyebrow and Emma acted like nothing happened as the two walked outside

Once they got outside, Emma steps out of Regina’s hold and sat down on the bench that’s located at the side of the diner with Regina following suit. The two just sat there in silence with Emma not knowing what to say and Regina waiting patiently for the blonde to tell her what was bothering her however as seconds turned to minutes, the brunette knew Emma wasn’t going to start which then worried her. Her girlfriend told her everything, good or bad.

“Ems, What’s wrong?” She asks reaching over and taking the girl’s hands and was confused to find it trembling and it wasn’t even a cold weather. Worry and confusion clouded brown eyes.

Emma could barely look Regina in the eyes, here the girl was worrying about her when she was about to rip her heart apart. Masting up the last will power she had, she looked up at the girl and opened her mouth.

“We need to break up.”

Regina’s confusion doubled over at the words, she thought she heard wrong because there was no way Emma was ending things.

“Wait- What?” She asks and once again Emma repeated the words she thought she heard.

“What brought this on? I don’t understand. Emma what-“ she was in the states of disbelief and denial. Maybe the girl was playing tricks on her.

“You’re leaving Regina, you’re moving across a whole country and-“

“And we spoke about that. Nothing has changed Emma, nothing. So why are you ending us”

“It’s better this way.” The blonde cries and Regina scoffs.

“Bullshit! Better for who? Definitely not for me” she stops, taking in a deep breath “is it better for you Emma? Is this better for you?”

“I can’t do this.” The blonde abruptly stands up however Regina wasn’t about to let her go easily so she reaches out and grasps her wrist stopping her from running off. Regina stands in front of her and looks her square in the eyes.

“Emma stop, let’s-lets just think about this okay.” She takes the girl’s face into her hands “I love you, okay? And nothing not even countries apart is gonna change. Please don’t end us before we even had the chance to fully be us. Please. ” She begs. Emma sighs feeling defeated, the brunette took that as a good sign and slowly leans their forehead together before letting their lips touch.

They kissed for a couple minutes until air forced them to part, with their foreheads still pressed Regina pecks Emma’s lips gently.

“I love you so much.” She whispers, her breath hitting the blonde’s face.

Emma sighs in contentment before reality pulls her back and she quickly steps away from Regina.

“I don’t love you.” She spoke, channeling everything in her to make this hurt, to make this believable somehow. “Maybe I did once upon a time but not anymore. I don’t want you to wait for me, in fact I don’t want to see you ever again. Forget me, forget us. We finished.” With that said the blonde quickly turns around not wanting to see the brunette’s broken face and ran down the dark streets disappearing in sight before letting the sob she been holding in out.

-PRESENT-

Emma comes out of her flashback clenching her aching chest as sobs wrecked her whole frame. Her mind still replaying those awful words.

“Emma?” The blonde gasps as a voice pulls her out of her misery. Looking up she was thankful at the familiar face of her best friend however it just made her cry even more. Ruby quickly reaches over and wraps the woman in her arms before gently easing her to calm down. Once Emma was calm enough, Ruby moved them away from the wall and took the girl away with her.

___________

It was later on in the day with Regina and the twins, the brunette had been having such an amazing time spending it with the twins and yes she did give them everything they asked which she was sure Emma would scold her for, she can’t help it, her babies were just so adorable! At the moment she was sitting in front of them as the three of them ate ice cream at the picnic bench at the park. Each child had a boat sundae. While the twins devours their treats, Regina watches with a wide smile on her face.

“Right, what do you guys say we go somewhere exciting.” She says catching their attention.

“Where?” Gabe mumbles mouthful of ice cream.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full son” Regina chuckles.

Gabe quickly swallows his mouthful before speaking “sorry mom” the brunette shook her head reaching over with her napkin and wiping his face off the sticky treats.

“And to answer your question...” she pushes her treat aside and leans towards the twins “I thought maybe you two could help me find a house?” She says raising her brow waiting for them to realise what she meant by that.

The twins looked at each other in shock before turning back to her.

“You moving here!” Both children screech at the same time, matching wide smiles plastered on their faces.

Regina nods grinning at them happily. Ava quickly abandoned her ice cream, walked around to Regina and quickly hugged her, Gabe wasn’t far behind in joining in.

“I take this as you agree” Regina chuckles.

“What we waiting for mom, come on...let’s go!!!!” Both kids tags at Regina’s arm trying to get her up. The brunette chucklingly carried on as she let her kids pull her up and toward where she parked her car.

_____________

-FLASHBACK-

It’s been a month since Emma and her family moved to Storybrooke and things for the teen has been going perfect. She had the amazing friends, good grades and a part time weekend job at the diner alongside with her best friend (Ruby’s words not hers) although Emma never had a friend who she shared or interact with as much as Ruby so yes she can say Ruby was her best friend too. And let’s not forget she was friends with Regina. The brunette who she has been crushing on since day one of starting school, the blonde really tried not to over step the boundaries of their friendship as the girl was dating somebody else but now she was single to Emma’s delight, however she still has yet picked up the courage to ask the brunette out.

Speaking of which, she was currently in science class with her, the teacher had paired them up for their lab project so here she was sitting across from Regina who- Emma looks up only to catch Regina looking at her smiling.

“What?” Emma laughs quietly to the brunette’s smile that she found so contagious.

“Nothing...” Regina shrugs “it’s just, you’re really cute when you’re concentrated” she grins which made Emma blush all over the place.

“Okay, go back to your work miss flirty.” Emma rolls her eyes trying to get the girl’s attention away from her. That’s another thing she noticed, Regina’s not so subtle flirting and don’t get her wrong she wasn’t complaining, it just meant she couldn’t control her reaction.

Regina chuckles lowly before leaning toward Emma “you’re also cute when you are embarrassed.” She whispers, winking afterward.

Emma could barely hold herself as she felt the tips of her ears getting hot and she was sure it was turning red, god how glad was she that it was sort of dark that Regina can’t see the affect she has on her? Just then the lights came in and the teacher’s voice drifted in telling them to put down their work and start packing up. Emma breathes happily, save by the bell. She quickly started packing up avoiding certain pair of eyes she can feel upon her.

___________

Emma and Ruby walked out onto the school’s court choosing to eat their lunch outside as it was a good weather, the two friends moved around trying to find an empty seat as they weren’t the only one with the same idea. Once they managed to find seats for both of them they quickly sat down before someone could get it.

“So many people outside” Emma says looking around the court where students scattered about, however something looked off and Emma noticed and frown.

“What is it?” Ruby asks, noticing Emma’s facial expression. Before Emma could voice her confusion, the two girls heard the sound of music in the distance, they turned to each other and frown. As seconds ticked by the sound grew louder and both Emma and Ruby watched as the school band walked out onto the court, playing a simple yet beautiful base which grabbed all the students’ attention, everyone watched as the band headed straight toward Emma and Ruby’s table, slowly they got closer, the leader of the band silences everyone as he steps out.

“Emma Nolan, you have a special delivery.” He says pointing behind the girl, as she turned where he pointed out Emma came face to face with the school’s basketball team wearing their school colour and as each one opens up they jersey it spells out...

‘Would you go on a date with me Emma’

“Would you?” The blonde quickly turns around only to come face to face with Regina, standing there wearing that god damn black leather jacket that Emma loves so much while holding a bouquet of amaryllis, Ruby gasps loudly as Emma stood there in shock.

-PRESENT-

The twins runs quickly toward the double doors of the familiar building making Regina chase after them, maybe it wasn’t a good idea to give them those sundaes the brunette thoughts while trying to catch up to them, by the time Regina had caught up she found them in the arms of someone she never thought she would ever see again but she really should have expected it since she’s back in town.

“Well, well, I heard the rumours but I didn’t think it was true.” Killian Jonas says standing up straight to face Regina.

“Killian...” Regina says looking the man up and down.

“So you back in town then.” He looked back at the twins then at Regina, glad Emma had confirmed to him on a text what the sheriff had told him seeing how he was also on the case of the twins’ disappearance.

“Seems that way” the two had never been friends, there was always this awkwardness between them and it became more apparent once she and Emma started dating and Regina learned Killian’s attraction toward the girl. At least his attraction wasn’t as creepy as Neal.

“Sorry mate, couldn’t find the one-“ Neal Gold stops in his track at who stood at his establishment “Regina...”

Regina looks up at the man and tried not to scold, how he inked her beyond repair was unbelievable.

“I didn’t know you were back in town.” He says with that note in his voice that he always gets whenever he talks to her.

“I wouldn’t imagine you would know Gold, it isn’t any of your business.” The brunette says straight to the point and Killian chuckles lowly. Not one single soul didn’t know these three’s history. Its weird to think how all three of them fell for one girl however said girl only wanted and if Killian was honest with himself still wants one person and that was neither him nor Neal.

“Anyway, where’s your father? I’m looking for a property.” Gold Estate was the only housing agency the town had and Mr Gold never disappoints.

“Sadly my papa had to retire but I took over so any rental in particular you looking for?” Replies Neal to Regina’s annoyance, great she would have to deal with him more now.

“I’m looking to buy...my babies are gonna help me pick.” She says turning to the twins who were interestedly looking through the clear class for all things they consider cool however once they heard their mom mention them they quickly looked up with matching smiles.

Neal looks toward the twins then back at Regina, he had always been in doubt that the twins were Regina, he would never tell anyone this but he likes to imagine in his head they were his and Emma. However with the brunette standing in front of him with the twins, Neal really saw the resemblances especially with Ava. Quietly he moved around the shop before walking back. He found Killian talking quietly to the small children while Regina watched, she wasn’t looking at him with that annoyance she looks at him but she wasn’t looking at him in the friendliest of way either.

“Here you are, these are all the properties currently on SALE” he slides the folder toward her and she grabs it, moving it toward a small table.

“I wanna turn the page.” Ava says and Regina slides the folder to her. The twins then took turn turning page after page and each time saying

“No”

“Yuck!”

“Ew”

And Regina just stood on the side because after all it will be their home too.

“This is perfect!” Ava calls dramatically and Regina even Killian leans toward and the deputy whistles loudly.

“The price on that one!” He says his eyes bulging out.

“What do you say Gabe” Regina says looking toward her silence son, she wanted both to agree on the house she will pick.

“I like it mom.” He smiles brightly.

“We taking this.”

Neal takes the folder Regina hands to him and his eyes bulges out. The beautiful house has just been put into the market as it was newly built so it was really pricey. He looked at Regina about to say something but the look in her eyes says otherwise so he shuts up quickly.

“Alright, whenever you’re ready we go and view it.”

The twins nods quickly toward at Regina and really who is she to say no.

“How about now?”

-FLASHBACK-

Four months in Storybrooke and two and half months of dating Regina, Emma has never felt like this before. The brunette made her feel like a princess, every time she was with her she felt like she was floating. Since that time Regina had given her a ride on her motorcycle the brunette had made it her mission to bring Emma to school everyday, she even went to Emma’s house to pick her up. The first time her mom saw Regina and that motorcycle she almost had a heart attack however before she could protest against Emma getting on the thing her dad had jumped in and eased her off. Before they even started dating Regina would take her to school despite the brunette’s now ex girlfriend’s annoyance but now that they were dating the brunette still accompanied her to school except before they part they would share a kiss which turned into a make-out session that usually ends with a teacher yelling at them to pack it in and today was no difference, the only difference was that Emma didn’t want to stop.

The blonde had notice a certain change in herself, whenever she was with Regina she didn’t want the brunette to leave, she craved her presence more than she thought possible, whenever they kiss she didn’t want to pull away or stop. Oxygen be damn, she just wanted the brunette’s touch and right now as her lips moved along Regina’s, Emma couldn’t help but push herself deeper into the brunette, wrapping her arms tightly around her neck pulling her closer and deeper, but no matter what she couldn’t get enough of her then that damn thing called air made itself know and they had no choice but to pull away.

Once they pull away their forehead rested against each other, Emma breathed in deeply licking her lips, her throat felt constricted and dry.

“I don’t want you to go” Emma whispers as clingy and corny as that sounds, at least she was being truthful.

“Me neither” responds Regina, but she had no choice as much as she would love to keep standing here and make out with Emma she knew she couldn’t. Slowly the two said goodbye and parted ways because Regina had a club to attend before the bell for first period. The girls made promise to meet later before parting ways.

________

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my used to be best friend”

Emma turns around at the word and rolls her eyes at the red haired who was smiling at her indicating she was simply joking. Emma closes her locker before facing Ruby.

“Hello to you too miss red” she states sarcastically as the two friends started moving down the hallway full of students.

“Well excuse me for complaining but I miss my friend, who I have barely seen since she now has a girlfriend.”

“You see me everyday Rubs” Emma chuckles at the girl’s dramatic tendency. Since she started dating Regina her quality time with Ruby hasn’t changed, Emma knew what the girl was referring to, last night when she hang up on her and didn’t call back but in her defence she got caught up talking to Regina and fell asleep.

“Whatever.....” she trails “speaking of, how’s Regina?”

At Ruby’s question, a wide smile spreads across the blonde’s face. “Amazing! She’s just so sweet, kind, adorable did I mention amazing?” She gushes.

“Awww look at my little Ems so in love”

“Oh my god, I am, aren’t I?” She suddenly stopped walking grabbing onto Ruby’s arm making the girl stop too. “I’m in love with Regina.” She gasps.

“Oh god, do you think I should tell her?” She asks almost in a panicky way.

Her friend rolls her eyes before snatching her arm away. “Okay, relax!” Emma nods taking in a deep breath “and to answer your question, yes you should tell her” Ruby adds and just then the bell rang loudly grabbing the girls’ attention. “But right now, we have classes to attend so let’s go.”

___________

Regina bends down as she gently lays Gabe down. The day went perfect. Neal took them to see the house and the twins and she loved it, she managed to convince Neal to give her the keys and she spent the days looking around trying to figure out what’s is going to go where and the twins picked a room each which she knew was a fail process because they will just end up rooming as they do, they still have yet to want to part from each other. Regina knew Emma was gonna love it, you can see the beach from there and the blonde loved the sea as Ava does, Regina discovered once the little girl screamed when she saw it from the window.

After a while the twins convinced her to order pizza which Regina did no argument there, as they ate the twins told her stories they cherish the most and told her they couldn’t wait to go back to school so she can start taking them. Then Gabe asks if they going to be moving in with Emma which Regina told them their blonde mother was welcome anytime she wanted and of course this was they home too. As it was getting darker and the twins were getting tired, Regina packed up in the car and came to drop them, and although the drive wasn’t that long the twins fell asleep. Once she got to Emma’s the blonde came out and took a sleeping Ava with Regina taking a sleeping Gabe and they walked inside the house to put them to bed.

“Thanks for bringing him up.” Emma says once Regina had settled Gabe on his bed and she did the same with Ava. Each woman tucked each child in before walking out the room.

“Thanks for allowing me to spend the day with them.” Regina says.

“You know you have as much rights to be with them as I do.” Emma says as they made their way down the stairs toward the front door.

“With how knocked out they are, I’m sure they had a blast.” Emma chuckles.

Regina smiles remembering the nice day she had with the twins before looking back at the blonde and contemplated if she should carry on with her earlier question now she knew Emma had nowhere to escape.

“Emma-“

“It won’t change anything Regina.” Emma quickly interrupts knowing exactly what the woman was about to ask. She spoke to ruby about this and although her friend told her maybe it will help for Regina to know the hand her mother played in Emma’s decision, the blonde knew it wouldn’t change anything, what it would do is drive a wedge between Regina and her mother and that’s something she doesn’t want.

At Emma’s words Regina decided to not push, she already knew exactly how her mother was, combine with what Graham told her, she knew her mother must’ve of spoken to Emma.

“Goodnight Emma.” She simply says before letting herself out.

Emma watched the brunette walk away from her and she wanted nothing more but to call out to her however she didn’t and Regina climbed in her car and drove off, Emma stood there in the open door before shutting it and deciding to call it a night.

________

As soon as Regina got back to her B&B as she decided to move to the new place tomorrow, the brunette whipped out her cellphone and dialled the familiar number. She didn’t have to wait long for the person to pick up.

“Hello darling, how are you” Cora Mills’ voice floated through Regina’s ears and the brunette’s earlier anger came back.

“Why mother” she grounded out.

“Excuse me?” The older brunette questions in confusion.

“Tell me why you thought it was a good idea for me to not know about the existence of my children!”

“Regina dear, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about Emma mother!” She yells frustrated. “I’m talking about you meddling in on my business behind my back! I’m talking about you making up some bullshit reason for Graham to not tell me that Emma was pregnant, I am talking about whatever you said to Emma that stopped her from telling me the truth but instead broke up with me! So tell me why mother why!”

“Regina I-“

“You what! Because of you I lost 10 years of the most beautiful thing that could ever happen to me, so please mother what can you say to me that would make all this better!” At this point the brunette had tears streaming down her face.

“I just wanted the best for you, I didn’t want you to throw away your future.” Cora spoke calmly.

“You damn right I would have thrown it all! For Emma! For my kids, for the family you took away from me! But guess what? It would have been worth it! Because nothing I have accomplish is worth not being in their life! None of those companies I own is worth all the years I have missed of my children! Nothing is worth my love for Emma, mother. Nothing!” Growing up her parents were her heroes, she had high regard for them both so Regina can’t believe what Cora has done.

For a moment after all the screaming on Regina’s part, no one dared speak, everything was just quiet with Regina trying to get a hold on herself and Cora probably trying to think of a word to justify her actions, the only noise was Regina’s rigid breathing from all the yelling and sniffles from crying until the younger brunette decided to break the quiet.

“She went through it all on her own. I should have been there, to hold her hand, to tell her everything is going be okay. To tell her, what an amazing person she is for doing this. I should have been there.” She spoke so calmly that it was threatening. “But I wasn’t. She went through child birth twice, on her own.” She sounded so defeated.

“Twins?!?” Gasps Cora and Regina rolls her eyes. “Regina I-“

“Don’t mother. I don’t want to heart it. In fact I don’t anything to do with you. Stay away from me, from my kids. Just stay away.” She spoke in a finality voice.

“Regina please, I am still your mother.”

“No, not really. If you were you wouldn’t have done what you did.”

“Regina-“

“Goodbye mother” and before the woman could even utter another word Regina pressed end on the call. She threw her phone down on the bed before flopping down on the thing running her fingers through short strands and taking a long deep breath. She started thinking of the twins and the day she had with them, then the thoughts of their blonde mother, the girl who stole her heart many years ago, the girl who made everything alright by simply smiling at her and if Regina was being honest with herself the feelings Emma ignited within her back in her teen years has not flamed out. Kathryn was right, as much as Regina hated to admit it but Regina wasn’t a single woman she had a girlfriend.

‘Shit!’ She thought remembering she hasn’t spoken to said girlfriend since that one time the woman called her. So she tries reaching for her phone to call her in hopes the woman won’t be so mad, just as her hand touched the device she heard a knock on her door. Confusion filled her as it was late and who in this town beside Ruby and Emma she talks to and even knew where she was staying? So she got off the bed and opened the door, surprised would have been an understatement.

“April...”

TBC...

Holy shit, this chapter is so long? It took me three day to complete this cause I kept going back and forth removing and adding shit lol. Anyway, let me know what’s you think? I tried making the chapter not to angst-y for my own sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the flashback on this chapter is a bit confusing. I’m trying to do it in a way that it won’t be as I’m still getting used to this site, I still dunno how to make some parts of the story in bold or italic so bare with me. If anything is confusing ask me and I’ll answer it. Thanks x

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 7/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.   
——————————

-FLASHBACK-

“What’s it like?” Ruby glances up from the open book on her lap toward Emma who was perched on her bed with books laying around her. Friday evening found the two best friend at the blonde’s house deep in homework before they had to go back to school from their Easter break. 

“Huh?” She questions from her place on the desk, looking skeptical at the question.

Emma rolls her eyes, figures Ruby is gonna make her spell out the whole thing, sighs. 

“What was your first time like?” There, she said! And by the look on Ruby’s face, Emma was regretting it.

The red hair gasps loudly, book thrown away as she leaped toward Emma on the bed. “Oh, my god. Is this happening right now?” She questions looking way to excited.

“Seriously Rubes.” Emma groans.

“I’m sorry, it’s just I have never had a female friend to talk to about these kind of things. I’m a little excited.” She smiles clapping her hands together. “But back to you-“

“It’s just a question Ruby.” The blonde quickly interrupts, trying to go back to the book she had open on her lap.

“Uh-huh.” She takes the item and throws it away with Emma shooting a glare at her and Ruby ignoring her. “You cannot ask me something like that then go back to doing boring homework!” She explained.

“Do you think you’re ready to take that step?”

“I don’t know.” Emma shrugs moving a strand of blonde hair that fell upon her face, biting her bottom lip “Maybe?” 

“Honestly Emma, everyone’s first time is always different. I personal did not have a good experience than again it was due to the person I had shared it with. Regina is great, however I don’t know how she-“

“Okay, you can stop no”

“What? I’m simply saying, looking at her, she’s a total stud but can she fuck a girl out of her brains is the real question.” She shrugs.

“Oh, my god Ruby!” Emma groans feeling her whole face heat up by the girl’s words.

“Honestly Emma if you can’t say the word then I don’t think you’re ready to do the deed.” Ruby grins taking joy out of Emma’s discomfort.

“That’s it! I’m ending this discussion.”

Ruby laughs loudly at her misery just as a knock sounded on the door, Emma calls out to the person and a few seconds later her mother’s head poked through the open of her bedroom door.

“Hi honey, sorry to disturb.” The woman spoke smiling gently at the girl. “Your dad and I are going out to grab a take-out. Anything in particular you want?”

“Something meaty” mumbles Ruby lowly so only Emma can hear. The blonde throws a sideway glare at the girl before turning to her mother and smiling.

“I’m not bothered mom. Anything.” She says 

“And you Ruby?” 

“Oh don’t worry about me Mrs M, I promised my granny I’ll be home for dinner, thanks for the invite though” at Ruby’s answer, Mary bid the girls bye before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

As the door shuts, Ruby burst out into laughter with Emma punching the girl hard so she would feel it but even that couldn’t stop Ruby’s amusement at all. 

“How big do you think Regina’s sword is?” She states in between laughter. Emma picks up her pillow and throws it at the girl who remained unbothered as she carried on laughing.

“You’re unbelievable.” She mumbles, going about to gather her books to pack them away.

-PRESENT-

Regina groans as the morning sun made its presence known, forcing her to open her eyes, the first thing to greet her was brightness from the sun bathing the whole room compare to the darkness she had fallen asleep to, the brunette groans trying to hide away from the sun, she followed closer to the body that was wrapped around her, blonde strands tickling her face. The brunette took a whiff of the woman’s shampoo, inhaling deeply, the familiar smell relaxing her, she slowly lets her fingers comb through the curls before trailing down the naked arm before her until it reached her bed companion’s fingers and then interlaced their fingers together before bringing the soft hand up and letting her lips touch the soft skin.

The blonde groans, letting the soft touch wake her up from her slumber. The other woman turns around so she was now facing Regina. Green meeting brown.

“Hi” The blonde whispers.

“Hi” Regina replies a smile playing against her lips. “Last night was...something.” She says her smile growing by the second. 

The blonde blushes before groaning, borrowing herself into the brunette.

“Emma Nolan, are you blushing.” The brunette laughs at the woman’s bashfulness, reminding Regina of her young self. The blonde mumbles something as a response.

“You need to speak up dear, I can’t quite understand you.” Regina amuses.

Emma finally lifts herself away from Regina and scolds playfully. “Im glad you’re enjoying yourself at my dispense.” She pouts, the brunette leans forward and captures the blonde’s lips with hers, kissing the pout away. The kiss slowly heating up until air became an issue forcing the two woman to pull away, Regina breathes deeply her eyes shut savouring the feeling the blonde elects from her before slowly opening her eyes.

As her eyes opens she was met with completely different scenario, instead of the bright light that greeted her the first time she opened her eyes she was now being greeted by slight darkness, the open spacious bedroom was now a B&B room, blonde luscious curls was now red and the brunette groans inwardly at the realisation. 

April sighs as she shifted around so now she was facing Regina. “Seems like you were having a good dream” the woman spoke. “What was you dreaming about? Anything good?” She grins with eyebrow raised.

“Not really.” Regina says before slowly getting out the bed, she grabbed at the robe on the couch and threw it on over her sleepwear. She can’t believe she dreamt about Emma while sharing a bed with April. This was so messed up. In all her years of dating, this has never happened to her. The brunette felt like she was caught between both woman even though said women didn’t even know. She never thought she would ever see Emma again and then all the sudden she was coming back to this town and all the feelings she buried deep years ago are slowly trying to make themselves known then there was also the woman she was currently in a relationship with. ‘Great’

“Regina.” The brunette snaps out of her thoughts to realise April was trying to get her attention. “Where’d you go?” She chuckles at the brunette’s far away look. Slowly she gets out bed and approaches her and instantly wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. “Everything alright?” She asks, concern. 

Regina regards the woman in front her and couldn’t help but feel guilty and honestly shitty so she slowly nodded. “I need to get ready” was all she said then gently stepped out the embrace April had her on and disappeared through the bathroom door. 

The red haired woman stared after her girlfriend with confusion before being interrupted by a vibrating phone. Slowly she approaches the drawer where the device was and picked it up.

Emma: morning Gina, I hope I didn’t wake you but knowing you you’re probably awake already, sorry getting off track. The twins were wondering if you wanted to come over for breakfast, you don’t have to if you’re busy it just I promised them I would at least ask, anyway let me know? x

April reads and she didn’t know why but she was frowning, Emma seems to be getting pretty comfortable with her girlfriend and yes she knows the whole use the children as an excuse. That’s alright, she was here now. Maybe it was time to meet this Emma. She didn’t finish her thoughts as another message popped up. 

‘Better not be Emma, again!’ She thought bitterly.

Fortunately it wasn’t and unfortunately it also was not something April saw coming.

Gold Realtor: Regina, hey it’s Neal. I just wanted to let you know that I will be stopping by to hand you your copy of the contract later. 

“Contract?” The woman spoke to no one in particular just as the bathroom door opens and a freshly cleaned Regina in sweats and hoodie stepped out, hair still wet.

“Everything okay?” She asks while drying her hair with a spare towel.

April turns around to face the woman, holding her device out to her with Neal’s message. “What contract have been signing?”

-FLASHBACK-

“Come on Kat, please.” Regina begs following after her friend who has done a great job at ignoring her however she couldn’t no more.

The blonde stops on her strides, facing her friend “No Regina, no.” The blonde spoke firmly before resuming her walk and turning on death ears as Regina once more spoke to her until she reached her office then walked in with Regina not far away behind.

“Kat I am begging! Please don’t make me do this alone” The brunette pouts battling her eyelashes.

Kathryn walks around her desk and sits down on her leather chair. “I would love to help but I have this case so I can’t.”

“Come on, I’ll make it worth your while” she tries again, as Kat went to reply there was a knock at her office door.

“Come in.” She calls and the person pushes the door open stepping in. 

“Excuse me Kat, do you-“ but then stopped once they notice Regina “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” 

“It’s okay April, this is Regina Mills, a friend of mine.” The blonde introduced.

“The Regina Mills? Currently the youngest self made millionaire CEO of Dark Horse company?” The woman says amazed.

Regina shrugs as if all of her accomplishments she achieve over the years was nothing “the media exaggerates.”

“Oh maybe you’re just too modest.” The red haired woman states with a smile.

Kathryn watches as the two interacts and she just knew her friend was oblivious to the other woman’s approaches. Typical. She thought. Trust Regina to turn blind eye when a beautiful woman was practically eating out the palm of her hands.

‘Oh my, I wonder’ thought Kathryn as she watched April laugh loudly to something Regina said and Kat knew 80% it wasn’t even funny, the brunette had bad jokes so April must really be crushing hard on one Regina Mills.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, April did you need something?” She didn’t mean to be rude but really she would like the one sided flirting to stop taking place in her office, thank you.

“Oh right, it’s fine Kathryn. I’ll just come back later.” She says then turned to Regina. “It was very nice to meet you Regina.” 

“You too.” Regina flashes the woman a smile who smiles back bashfully, touching her hair as if to push it back. The two extended a goodbye before the red haired walked out. Regina finally turning back to Kathryn who was looking at her with curious raised brow.

“What?” 

Kathryn shrugs “oh nothing, just seems like someone was smitten by Regina Mills’ charms.” She smirks.

“Don’t be ridiculous, she was being polite.” Regina responses making Kat roll her eyes. “So about the banquet...”

“Why don’t you take April?” Kathryn quickly interrupts “I’m sure she would love that, besides she might already be on the guest list.” At her friend’s questionable look she elaborated “do you even know who she is?” The brunette shrugs “maybe her full name will jog your memory, Supreme Court judge Lawrence.”

“Holy shit!” Régina gasps eyes widens, she remember her mom saying something about that judge. Was the third oldest judge to wear the title. 

“Exactly! See, two powerful offsprings of two powerful family and the girl was already eating out the palm of your hands. Ask her out.” Kat pushed and Regina thought, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take the girl as her.

“I think I just might.” The brunette spoke to Kat’s relief. Maybe she will like April enough to actually settle down, instead of all these nameless girls after the next since getting her heart broken years ago.

-PRESENT-

*Ding, Dong*

“I’ll get it!!” Ava yells although she was standing only a couple feet away from the rest of her family. Emma rolls her eyes at the loudness of her daughter and wonders where she gets so much energy early in the morning, at least Gabe is still not a happy camper when it comes to morning, speaking of which, Emma glances toward the boy and chuckles at her son. The boy was slightly nodding off while trying to crack an egg, the only reason he woke up because he wanted to help make breakfast for Regina whom Emma still hasn’t gotten a reply from, however the bell just went so perhaps that was her but Regina never does something without giving notice first.

“It’s just uncle Finn!” Ava calls and Emma could hear her brother complain by the remark, the uncle and niece finally came in sight.

“Morning Ems.” he says moving toward Gabe and ruffling his already bed hair making him groan.

“Uncle Finn” he whines.

“Dude you’re sleeping on the eggs.” He laughs at the boy’s pout.

“Baby why don’t you go lay down, your sister and I will finish here.”

“But you have to wake me up when mom gets here.” He says and Emma nods, he sleepily dragged himself out the room with Ava following to make sure he doesn’t pass out on the stairs.

“What’s going on?” Finn questions taking the seat Gabe was previously sitting on.

“I’m making breakfast, want some?” She asks.

“That’s not what I meant. Is Regina really here? I mean mom said she was but I still haven’t seen her” he babbles. 

“Yes.” Emma remembered how good Regina was with younger Finn, the boy admired her very much, she wonders if it was still the case.

“Oh man, do you think she will still recognise me?” He asks in a almost aw voice. ‘Yup, still the biggest Regina fan’ thought Emma as she ignored his gushing.

________

“Seriously Regina, What the fuck!” The brunette rolls her eyes as April yells once more. Honestly. “Why would you think it was a great idea to purchase a house here?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know April. Maybe because my children are here and I want to be close to them?” Regina says as if that should have been obvious already?

“And what about your companies?”

“What’s about it?” She asks still with that ‘isn’t that such an obvious answer’ voice. “I will work from here, I can still travel here and there if needs to. That’s why I have employees.”

“And us?” That was the biggest question of them all, wasn’t it? ‘Them’ “did you even consider about us in this grand plan of yours or did you just blindly brought a house and decided to stay in this town”

“I don’t know April. I- I can’t ask you to drop your life in DC for me, I know that. But I also can’t be apart from my children not when I finally know about their existence. It’s not possible.”

“So tell me Regina, what was your plan? Go back and forth.”

“Honestly?” The brunette asks no one in particular. “No.” 

“What is that suppose to mean?” 

Regina sighs tiredly. “I don’t know April, I-“

“How do you not know! Damn it Regina! You’re in a relationship with someone and yet you go around making decisions all by yourselves! It’s funny because you should know exactly how that feels.” Yells the woman and she knew that was such a low blow but she didn’t care, Regina was ready to over look the two years they have spent together just like that and it was making her angry.

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t know, figure it out yourself.” And with that the red haired quickly made her way out the door, thank god she had gotten dressed in the middle of all that mess so even if she has no idea where she was going she didn’t care, she knew she wouldn’t get lost anyway, she was after all in a small ass town.

Regina groans frustrated making to follow the woman however a vibration of her phone stopped her. She grabbed the device where it was thrown on the bed and saw a text from Emma. 

Emma: still coming?” 

The brunette scrunches up her face in confusion before scrolling up to previous chat, her eyes widens once she saw Emma’s earlier text but it said ‘read’ “shit, April!” Regina had the feeling she just made things worse somehow. ‘Great’

-FLASHBACK-

“Thank you for helping me babysit.” Emma says as she watches Regina play on the carpet with her little brother who had a fire truck on his hand while making siren noises.

Regina looks up from her spot and smiles at Emma. “It’s fine Ems, besides his a great kid.” She ruffles the boy’s hair full of dark curls. Eight year old Finn looked up giving her a toothy grin, anyone dares touches his hair would be murdered but not Regina, Regina gets a pass of anything in his eyes Regina was like Wonder Woman or captain Marvel. 

“I think he’s more smitten with you than I am” she joked with a chuckle, knowing full well how Finn disliked someone touching his hair.

“What can I say? Kids loves me.” She winked making Emma’s stomach do somersaults. 

“Do you see yourself with kids some days?” Emma’s questions after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah...” the brunette answers. “Don’t you?” 

“I don’t know, I guess I never thought about it. Besides I’m only 16, the thought barely crossed my mind.” Emma replies honestly.

“Well I think you would make an awesome, kickass mom.” Regina spoke then leans closer to Emma “to our kids.” She grins making the blonde blush, slowly Regina leans over and kisses the girl.

“Eww, Emma. Stop kissing my friend, yuck! Get your own friend.” Finn scolds as he throws himself at the brunette’s arms holding her tightly to his tiny body. “My Regina!” He growls.

Both Regina and Emma burst out in laughter. “I can’t believe I lost you to my baby brother.” She says making Regina laugh louder. 

“Don’t worry babe, you will always be my favourite Nolan woman” she says winking at the girl.

-PRESENT-

“Hold on...” Emma calls as whoever was behind her door kept ringing the bell, once she got closer she grabbed the knob and opens the door. She was greeted by Regina who looked annoyed with a hint of frustration. 

“Ems I’m so sorry, I know I messed up and-“

“Gina chill, it’s fine. It was just one breakfast.” The blonde steps out the way to let the brunette in before shutting the door. Regina didn’t even have time to respond as she was bombarded.

“Mom!” Was screamed out followed by hugs that almost made her lose her balance as she found herself arms full of two 10 year olds who seems to have so much energy. She glances questionably at Emma.

“Blame their uncle who fed them too much sugar while I wasn’t looking.” She rolls her eyes at the memory, she can’t believe Finn let the twins finish two whole bottles of syrup between them.

“We waited for you to have breakfast but you didn’t come.” Ava spoke pouting with each word.

Regina sighs remembering seeing the text and wanting to answer but also she had to find April who had stormed off, she did try but the woman didn’t wanted to be found and Regina realised what’s rose that could happen to her in a small town like Storybrooke? And she knew for a fact she didn’t leave. April loves having the last words but she also enjoys getting her ways so Regina knew like she found her in the first place she will again this time. So she had quickly changed by the time it was already too late but still she needed to come and see the twins and apologise.

“I know baby, I’m so sorry. I promise to make it up to you and your brother.” She says. 

“Mom, mom, are we helping you move today!” Gabe asks excitedly bouncing on his feet, completely ignoring the other conversation.

Regina had a hard time keeping up as Emma simply folded her arms and watched silently however her attention was pinged. Regina was moving? Where? 

“Well, that plan is gonna be on slight pause because something came up” Regina explained, she felt like all she was doing today is letting the twins down and Regina did not like the feeling. The twins pouts slightly before they bounced right back up again.

“Can we go to park instead then.” Ava chippers in equally excited. Regina really wanted to say yes, god she really did but she needed to find April and talk to the woman so she glances at Emma for help, the blonde finally pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on.

“Alright bouncy bunnies, why don’t you two go get ready and I’ll take you to your grandparents.”

“Okay!” And they quickly left, leaving Emma and Regina in silence.

“You moving?” Emma finally asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Um, yeah. I- The twins helped me buy a house actually. They were suppose to help me move today but something came up.” Regina says and Emma raises her brow as if to ask what it was.

“Can we sit down?” 

“Of course.” Emma led them to the living room and they sat opposite each other.

Regina took a deep breath, she felt Emma deserved to know about April before she accidentally bumps into her or something.

“My uh- girlfriend from Washington is here.” Regina says then silently watched for Emma’s reaction. Regina didn’t know what she was expecting, is she hoping Emma will be jealous? Or? What? She didn’t know.

“Oh” was all Emma said, her face rightfully surprised but really she shouldn’t be, there was no way Regina was going to be single and a little sad? Emma hopes Regina won’t be able to read that emotion from her so she avoided eye contact, she looked at anything but Regina who was trying to gauge her reaction.

“Ready!” The twins called appearing in their sights and Emma was thankful for they sugar rush. 

“Um, I’ll just quickly get ready then we can go.” Emma quickly got up still avoiding looking at Regina. 

“Emma-“ however the blonde quickly left before she had the chance to finish whatever she wanted to say making Regina sigh. 

As the blonde rounded the corner and out of sight, she stopped by the staircase and leaned against the wall. ‘You did this, quit feeling sorry for yourself!’ She heard herself scold, she was right she did this. She and Regina could have been the family she always wanted if it wasn’t for her own stupidity, now she will watch on the side line as Regina and this woman play house with hers and Regina’s children. Emma didn’t realise a tear had rolled down her face.

-FLASHBACK- (this flashback picks up off from episode 3, at Granny’s diner)

“Oh fuck! She’s coming over here.” Ruby whispers under breath. Emma turns around toward the door and sure enough the girl she ran into at school, Regina was making her way over to them.

Ruby seeing her new friend lost in a trace just staring at Regina, she kicks her under the table on her shin.

“Ouch!” The blonde yelps in pain shooting daggers at the girl. “What was that for?” She whisper cry however ruby didn’t get the chance to answer as Regina got closer.

“Hi Rubs,” The brunette greets.

“Hiya Gina.” Ruby smirks knowing how much the brunette disliked the name which is why she was surprised that Regina let it slide.

“Hello...” instead focused on Emma.

Emma finally looked up, remembering standing there this morning unable to speak to the girl and now she was doing again, another pain shot on her shin and this time she was thankful for Ruby. 

“Hi.” She responds shyly once she came out of her trace.

“I just wanted to apologise again, properly this time and maybe you would let me buy you a milkshake as an apology?” The brunette spoke, looking at Emma with those intense gaze melting Emma on the spot.

“Oh no, it’s not necessary.” She quickly declined remembering Ruby warning her off not that long ago.

“Oh please, it would definitely make me feel better.” And regina wasn’t giving us.

“Well in that case let me buy you one too, I did after all ran into you too.”

“A milkshake date then.”

Emma’s eyes widens at the unexpected turn the conversation went before looking at Ruby who was avoiding eye contact by staring down on her drink, sipping quietly through her straw. “I-“ but Emma was cut off as slender fingers wrapped around Regina from the front practically moving in Emma’s eye sight.

“Hi baby.” The smooth voice purrs crushing her lips with Regina. The blonde deepens the kiss, borrowing her fingers through Regina’s hair and moaning into the kiss. Emma glances toward ruby and this time her new friend looked back to her as if to say,

‘See what I meant’ then the two girls pulled away and finally the blonde acknowledged Ruby and Emma. 

“Your the new girl right” she asks and Emma realised just who the girl was. The leader of the ‘IT’ girls. Shit Regina is dating one of them? What was her name again? 

“Her name is Emma Mal” Regina spoke sounding annoyed and tired.

‘Malory’ that was her name. Thought Emma as said girl stared at her up and down.

“Oh” was all she said then turned back to Regina again. “My parents are out of town and I was thinking....” she trails off finishing the rest of her sentence in Regina’s ear.

“I can’t Mal.” The brunette sighs and Malory pouts. “Ems, I’ll hold you out on that deal?” She says speaking directly at the girl.

“What deal?” Mal whines.

“Nothing, lets go.” She takes her by the arm and dragged her away from Emma and Ruby not wanting the two girls to suffer on her hands.

Both Emma and Ruby let out the breath they been holding as the couple left then they turned to each other and burst out in laughter, they didn’t know why they were laughing but it felt good.

-PRESENT-

Regina had gone back searching for April after dropping the twins and Emma at the woman’s parents, Regina had looked everywhere obvious she knew until she realised one obvious place she didn’t look. Granny’s. The place was literally where everyone who comes new to town stops at as it was not far from the town line. Regina walks in and sure enough she spotted the woman sitting at the far end corner glancing down on her phone.

Regina walks up at the counter “Can I have one coffee black, please.” The brunette order from the waitress then tells her where to bring it before walking where April sat. 

Regina slides in the booth in front of the woman who was busy swirling her spoon in her drink. She looked up once she realised someone sat in front of her and growls.

“What do you want Regina.” She leans back against her seat, arms folded.

“To talk.” Regina responds lowly and gently, mindful of the patrons around them.

The waitress appears with the coffee making April stop in her track before she can speak. The young woman placed the coffee down in front of Regina who thanked her then she was gone.

“Now you care about talking to me?” The woman scoffs. 

“Look, I’m sorry for buying a house without consulting you. It was wrong of me.” She says before taking a sip of her liquid, letting it burn slightly down her throat. “But you have to try and understand me April, I’m in a situation where I know this is the best thing and only way to be close to my children.” 

The woman rolls her eyes. “No regina it is not. Just as easily as you have brought that house, you could have had me draw up papers for custody.” 

“I am not doing that to Emma.”

“Why not? She did it to you.”

“Yeah no thanks to my mother.” She defends “Look I don’t want to turn this into a push and pull battle for the twins, I refuse to put my kids through that. And Emma doesn’t deserve that, she did this amazing job by herself I am not going to step in and try to take her kids away from her.”

“Why do you even care? Do you still have feelings for her?” She suddenly asks not understanding what happened happened to the Regina that left their mansion to this one she was now seeing.

“What does any of this have got- Look April, I’m not asking you to move to Storybrooke, that’s something that needs to be your decision like it was my decision.”

“You’re falling for her again.” She spoke again interrupting Regina. She knew she should have come with her when she brought the twins back, she would have been back to DC already instead this was happening.

“What-“

“Unbelievable” She scoffs “and how long have you been here and already she has her craws on you?” April spoke sounding annoyed and pissed.

“April you don’t even know Emma.”

“Honestly maybe I should, because it seems like you are willing to give up everything you have worked hard to get for her.”

“I am not giving up on anything, and it’s not for Emma, it’s for my kids.” Regina grounds out.

“I don’t like it when you get like this, you become unreasonable.” The brunette spoke after a moment of silence.

“Nice regina, is there any other words you want to use to insult me because I dare touch your precious Emma?” The woman questions sarcastically.

Regina groans pressing her fist hard against her closed eyes before opening them.

“Emma” She whispers in surprised, she really didn’t mean to because the last thing she wanted was to set off April again, the woman knew exactly how her girlfriend was when she was jealous, she brought out that side of hers only her opponents sees in court rooms. She has never lost a case. Imagine that.

April scoffs in disbelief, did Regina just call her Emma? Just as she was about to point that out she noticed Regina’s attention wasn’t even on her, the woman was looking behind her over her shoulder, so April turned around to see what was happening and sure enough she discovered what or who Regina was looking at. April had to admit, Emma was fucking gorgeous, with those beautiful full of life blonde curls that seems so bouncy one would be tempted to reach out for, sparkly green eyes that seemed so captivating, a killer smile that surely has most people including the woman in front of her on their knees and her body, how has this woman birthed two children at the same day? That was not possible! Emma’s body was all curves that the jean she wore did it so much justice. 

The blonde seems to notice eyes upon her so she turned away from speaking to one of the patron and her smile changed, from bright and alive to a awkward ‘should I wave or not’ smile. 

“Aren’t you going to invite her over?” April says daringly raising one of her brow.

Regina shrugs, Honestly she didn’t feel like fighting so she grabbed Emma’s attention to them, they watch as Emma awkwardly walked to their booth. 

“You must be Emma,” April says immediately once the blonde reached them, “April Lawrence, Regina’s girlfriend” she extended out her hand with that smile Regina knew was fake but she wanted to keep appearance so she can size the girl up.

“Nice to meet you” Emma calmly shook the hand offered to her. To Regina things seemed calm however as each woman held onto each other’s hand they were thinking of many ways to destroy each other. What? All fair in love war.

TBC.....

NEXT CHAPTER 

• The twins help Regina move to the new house  
• April continues to shine her green eye monster   
• SQ family bonding plus April  
• April & Emma talk  
• More flashbacks   
• Emma & Regina get closer  
• Emma receives a upsetting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading. Your comments are always appreciated too but the fact you take a time to just read my shit means the world. Thank you x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would first of all like to apologise for the long ass wait. I been unwell and away so apologies.

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 8/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.   
——————————

-FLASHBACK-

“Do you have everything you need?” 

Emma zips up her suitcase before straightening up from her bending position and exhaling “yes mom” she responds with an amusing smile against her lips. She and Regina were taking a trip to England as the brunette had to visit the campus where she will be studying, when Regina had asked her to come with her Emma didn’t hesitate to accept. It took longer convincing her mother to let her go thank god her dad was always her number 1 fun and her voice of reasons had spoke to her mom and now here she was, in a few minutes Regina will be here to pick her up and they will be on their way. This will be Emma’s first time outside the country and the blonde was excited.

“Are you absolutely right? I mean maybe if you just double check-“ Mary rushes out trying to reopen the suitcase.

“Mother, mother” the blonde reaches out and takes a hold of the woman’s nervous fiddling fingers before turning her to face her “...calm down” she chuckles “just relax!” She instructed “you checked my bag like five times, I’m pretty sure I have anything I need and don’t need.” 

“You’re right, you’re right” the woman breathes “it’s just...I worry, you know. My little girl going away from me to a strange country while I’m all the way here.” She stressed.

“It’s only for a couple of days mom” Emma finally moves away from the woman to make a final check. “Besides I expected dad to be like this, not you.” She teased and Mary Margaret rolls her eyes.

“Well excuse me for being so worried about my teenage daughter going all the way to England with her girlfriend.” She scoffs seeming annoyed.

“What? You like Regina. You always say what a nice girl she is”

“Oh honey, just because I like Regina doesn’t mean I have to like the idea of her taking you away across the country” Mary states, dramatically flopping herself down on Emma’s bed with a long sigh. 

Emma laughs then moves where her mom was and sat down next to her. “I’ll bring you a souvenir?” She teased with a smile.

“Souvenir! Yay!” The older brunette plays along to her daughter’s amusement just then there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” Emma calls and soon her dad’s head pops in.

“Sorry ladies, Regina is here and Finn won’t leave her alone hence why I’m here.” He chuckles. He still found it weird how both his kids were so attached to the girl but he wasn’t gonna question it both were happy around Regina.

“Alright come on then, lets go rescue your girlfriend from your brother.” Mary states and Emma agrees. David grabs his daughter’s suitecase then follows after his wife and daughter.

“Finn leave my girlfriend alone.” Emma states to the annoyance of her 9 year old brother.

“But we’re playing!” He huffs glaring at his sister.

Emma ignores him, walks up to Regina and kisses her. The brunette quickly leans away and nervously took a glance at David and Mary with Emma noticing her reaction and rolls her eyes.

“Mom! Emma is kissing Regina and it’s not fair!” Finn calls looking annoyed at the blonde.

“Okay mister, enough. Say goodbye to your sister and let’s go.” David spoke, Finn however hugs Regina tightly.

“Bye Regina, I’ll miss you.” And pulls away “bring me a souvenir” he calls as his dad directs him upstairs.

Emma shakes her head at her brother as Regina chuckles.

“Alright girls, you have fun and remember don’t give me reason to not trust you Regina.” Mary says staring intensively at Regina who gulped nodding her head quickly.

“Mom!” 

“Have a nice trip” Emma rolls her eyes grabbing at Regina’s hand and pulling her out the door. Once they got outside there was a chauffeur waiting inside the vehicle upon spotting them he got out, greeted Emma with a polite smile then took her suitcase as Regina opens the door for the blonde before getting in after her. Once the chauffeur got in himself he started the vehicle setting route toward the private airport where a plane awaits to take them to England.

-PRESENT-

To say Emma was awkward would be an understatement, sitting here at the same booth as her ex girlfriend’s current girlfriend was something Emma did not anticipate, how did she find herself in this situation? Can someone please give her back the few minutes she thought it was a good idea to come to Granny’s? Because being spot by Regina and her girlfriend who Emma has gathered did not like her if the annoyed look she was receiving was anything to go by.

“So...” Emma clears her throat deciding to break the ice, how dare Regina leave the two of them alone? She quickly glances where she knew the brunette had excused herself to answer an incoming call and inwardly groans, she was taking way too long to come back. 

“So...” April responds, crossing her arms over her chest and eyebrow raised staring square at Emma. 

Emma didn’t know what she wanted to say, she was simply trying to make things less awkward but how does one do that? April rolls her eyes once she realised the blonde didn’t plan on starting a conversation, unfolds her arms, places it on the table leaning her chin on her folded hands.

“Tell me Miss Nolan, what do you for a living?” 

Emma stares suspiciously and honestly just a tad bit intimidated, the woman sounded like them high top lawyers who knew someone was guilty, shaking herself off the trace, Emma stared right back at green piercing eyes.

“I worked a few jobs as a bails bond and then I decided to quit” she shrugs. Right now she gave music lesson, one thing she took from her mom was her musical talent and sure it didn’t pay as much as her last job but it paid the bills and gave her twins what they needed so she wasn’t complaining.

“Hm.” April says and Emma raises her brow at the woman. “Oh I mean no offence Miss Nolan, any job is a job...right?” She spoke, Emma didn’t have to be a freaking mind reader to know the woman was belittling her.

“Look I don’t know what the fuck is your problem but I would suggest you get over yourself lady.” Emma grounds and April simply smiles, the most sweetest smile resulting in annoying Emma even more.

“Wow Miss Nolan, why the hostility?” She gently says, however the smirk on her face was anything but friendly.

“Stop it, stop talking to me as if you like me or we are old friends. Why don’t you just come out and tell me exactly what you think.”

April leans back against her seat, watched Emma for a few seconds then chuckles “alright then...” she leans back in again “while we are on a page of honesty....why don’t you stop pretending,” she grounds lowly to Emma’s confusion.

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

The red haired woman laughs “of course you don’t.” She looked toward the door when she heard the bell before turning back once she saw it wasn’t Regina. “stop using your children as an excuse to get back with my girlfriend.”

“Excuse me!” To say Emma was livid at the woman’s words wouldn’t be far fetch and April didn’t realise but that was the wrong move because Emma forgot about being intimidated by the woman as her mama bear mode came out. “listen to me because I will only tell you this once, 1. I raised those children for 10 years! If I wanted to get back with Regina through them I would have done it a long time ago. 2. if you ever suggest that I will ever use my children for my own needs ever again you would wish you had never met me and 3...” she leans in so close that her mouth was right next to April’s ear “I wouldn’t have to do anything to get Regina back.” Then leans back to her seat “keep that in mind.” She ends with a smirk at the anger in the woman’s face. 

“Is that a threat?” April states grounding down on her teeth and Emma swore the woman sounded British in that moment. 

Emma simply shrugs “that’s another thing you need to know about me lady....” she leans face to face with April “I don’t make threats, I make promises.” 

“Everything alright.” Emma jumps a little before quickly straightening back on her seat as she spotted Regina standing near the booth.

“Yup, April and I were just catching up.” Emma says before turning to said woman who was fuming and smiles at her “right?” She says with that same voice April was using on her earlier. 

The two woman stared down at each other, unspoken words passing between them to Regina’s oblivion. 

“Yes darling.” April replies looking at the brunette.

Regina stares between the two, she wanted to ask more because she sensed the tension and by the look on both their faces she knew something was going on, she can see April was on defence mode because she looks to be in ‘April in court room’ mode and Emma looked like she was about to murder someone and if Regina has to guess that someone was April so Regina refuse to comment because everything was already too awkward hence why she decided to do the smart thing shut up and take a sit which was beside Emma and by the fuming look in April’s face that was the wrong choice? Well she can’t very much win can she?

-FLASHBACK-

The gala was buzzing with loud chatters from all guests who were invited, drinks were flying about, it was a success if anyone should say so. Regina watched proud with the widest smile on her face and was glad the event had turn out to be such a success, she can’t believe she finally sealed the deal on having her own damn airline. However looking at all these success she had accomplished, she still felt like something was missing and the brunette knew exactly what that was or who. The brunette sighs sadly before chugging her whole glass of champagne then exchanging it for another one as a servant boy walks by then chugs that one in one go too.

“Whoa, slow down.” The brunette rolls her eyes as she watched her friends join her.

“Piss off Graham.” She says grabbing his drink and taking a swing.

“What’s her problem?” He chuckles turning to Kat.

“Okay lady, give it to me, give it.” Kat says teaching over and taking back Graham’s drink and handling it back to him making Regina pout. She had a inking idea to what was bringing her friend down and honestly Kat thought maybe if Regina finally got into a committed relationship she would come out her funk but that wasn’t the case. She has been dating the lawyer for three months and still a certain blonde wasn’t fair from her thoughts.

“Why the long face G. This is a success, you should be celebrating.” Graham states gently bumping into Regina with his shoulder winking and smiling at her in hopes of lighting up her mood.

“And that’s what I keep telling her.” The three friends turned around and watched as April approaches them. “Hello Kat...Graham...” she spoke saying the latter’s name with an edge. The only male in the group rolls his eyes before chugging down the rest of his champagne.

“Excuse me ladies but I’m going to go mingle” and with that he was gone. Kat and Regina looked at each other questionably then the blonde woman excuses herself leaving Regina with April.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Graham is right. You did this, you should be celebrating.” She smiles wrapping her arms around Regina’s neck and giving her a kiss. 

“I know...and I am.” She says accepting the kiss from the woman. “And thank you, for being here.” She adds once they pulled away. April smiles brightly once again leaning in for another kiss.

“By the way, is everything alright with you and Graham?” Regina asks taking the woman’s hand and walking her toward the dance floor.

“Of course, why?” She says, her poker face in display. Regina comes to a stop and turns to face April. 

“Because every time you two are in a room, there’s tension.” 

“I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“April come on, what-“

“Regina!” The woman turns toward the voice as a well dressed man, no one needs to tell you that he’s a fashion designer by how well his colour coordination is “what an amazing party darling.” He finally gets closer to the woman and the two shared their signature air kiss.

“Fabio, thank you.” Regina says sincerely.

“Oh! And who is this?” His preppy and overly excited persona was hard to miss. 

“This is April, my girlfriend.” Introduces Regina. 

“Ohh, you are so pretty!” He says to April’s delight. Then once more he faces Regina “I have someone you need to meet, she has been admiring your work for so long....Priscilla darling come on over.” A tall African American woman walked over, each step she took her hips sway side to side. Anyone with eyes can see how attractive she was. 

“Regina, Priscilla Johnson. Cilla, Regina Mills” Fabio introduces and the woman extends her hand out toward Regina. 

“Hello...” the new comer spoke, her voice soft and smooth like honey. Regina gently took the woman’s extended hand and shook it as April watched her closely.

Just as the lawyer was about to butt in the Fashion designer spoke “Come darling, they have much to discuss.” and pulls April away from both Regina and the beautiful model.

April watched and seethed in the distance as Priscilla laughed at whatever Regina said to her and growls as said woman places her hand on Regina’s shoulder and the brunette doesn’t even bother removing it.

“Put the green eye monster away. Not everyone are after Regina’s money...” she growls turning sideways to shoot daggers at Graham who stood beside her looking where April was looking then slowly turned to face the red hair “unlike you.” He says his face cold and hard.

Rolling her eyes, April turns around facing Graham fully “I’m not stopping you from telling Regina my secret, but just remember pretty boy.... you tell her my secret I would not help it if a certain secret of yours slips out.” She taunts then gasps at the look on Graham’s face “that’s right, if Regina finds out her best friend knew that her high school sweetheart was pregnant with her child and kept it a secret from her all this years, she will never forgive or even speak to you ever again.” She grins before stepping closer to him “just think about who will lose here Graham, me or you...Hm” with a final smile the woman walks away already thinking of many ways to make sure this woman keeps her claws away from Regina.

-PRESENT-

A couple of days has passed since April showed up unannounced in Storybrooke, although she had fought Regina on her decision to up and move back to the town she herself hasn’t shown any signs of leaving anytime soon...to Regina’s dismay, as mean as that sounds. How can you like the thought of having your girlfriend miles away from you? If you asked Regina she was sort of glad for the move then the woman showed and now she won’t leave. Another thing, she and Emma were definitely not getting along since that first day they met, Regina didn’t know what it was said or done between the two but something was definitely going on.

Anyway back in the present, the brunette had finally purchased furnitures and all the necessary stuff needed for the house and it was delivered and set up as she wanted now she was finally moving her things from the hotel to the house with the help of the twins, Emma and April..

She had sadly driven here with April while Emma was with the twins following behind since she didn’t know the way, all she knew the house Regina had purchased was near the beach. As soon as both vehicles stopped and parked on the massive driveway, the twins each grabbed a light box and followed Regina who unlocked and opened the door and walked in with the twins, Emma and April following after while keeping to their distance. 

“Ma! Come see my room. It’s so cool!” Gabe calls as soon as he sets down a his box then disappears down the long hallway.

Emma hasn’t yet seen the place, What with avoiding any contact with April, the blonde kept promising she will see it but still couldn’t bring herself to until today where she got roped in by three sets of pleading puppy eyes that she couldn’t resist, so here she was.

“Where does this go mom” the little girl asks and Regina moves to take the box then disappear somewhere. Leaving April, Emma and Ava in the room.

“Ma!” Gabe calls again somewhere in the house and Emma looked to Ava for help. You can’t blame her, the house was really massive but she understood Regina had always lived in big houses all her life so it’s not surprising that she would buy a big place.

Ava chuckles shaking her head before grabbing her mom by the hand and dragging her where Gabe’s voice was coming from.

April rolls her eyes, huffs before walking where Regina had gone. The woman finds her girlfriend focus on whatever was inside the box Ava gave her that she didn’t even realise April had come in, so she clears her throat to gain her attention. Regina looks up at the noise and raises an eyebrow in question.

“Does she had to be here?” April huffs arms crossed over her chest.

“I want her to be here April” Regina answers in a deadpan annoyed voice. “Besides, maybe you two can get to know each other better” she moves around walking toward the exit “and sort out whatever tension is going on between you two” before walking away. April watches with a growl and tense expression.

-

After finishing putting everything to the correct place, Regina realised her kids and Emma were missing so she decided to go in search for them. As she walks down the hall leading toward the bedroom Regina hears the tale tell of laughter and giggle coming from Ava’s room so she walks closer coming to stand outside the open doorway, her smile grew as she watched Emma playing with the twins, teasing them and tickling them. Regina watched and wished this scene would greet her everyday however reality wasn’t like that. Coming out of her thoughts, she softly rapped her knuckles against the open door stopping Emma and the twins on their tracks.

“Mom, Ma loves our room!” Ava says excitedly moving where Regina stood and pulling her inside by her wrist.

“Can Ma also have her own room here?” Gabe questions.

“Yeah! Please mom, please. Then we can all have a sleepover and be a proper family like Hansel and Gretel” Ava adds.

“Whoa, kiddo calm down. This is your mom’s house and-“ Emma starts not wanting Regina to feel obliged. 

“I don’t mind.” Regina cuts in staring straight at Emma. “You know you’re welcome here anytime.” She adds and the two just stared deeply at each other ”and like they said, sleepover...whaaaat...” Regina teased with a wink toward the twins who burst out in laughter.

Emma chuckles at Regina’s attics before smiling softly her focus still upon Regina “thank you.” She whispers and Regina nods gently as to say ‘it’s fine’ 

April stood in the shadows watching the scene unfold with a sneer on her face before storming away, the red haired woman whips out her cellphone, dials a number and waited as the phone rang for a few seconds before the receiver picks up.

‘Hello?’

“Tom, I want you to do me a favour” April says, a determined look on her face. 

-  
Regina, Emma and the twins stayed in Ava’s room simply entertaining the twins once Gabe and Ava got busy in discussing what they wanted in their rooms. Regina reaches toward Emma from her spot on Ava’s bed “Come with me, I wanna show you something.” Regina whispers closely to Emma’s ear who was busy watching Ava babble away. 

Emma quickly glances between Regina then the twins. 

“Sorry princess, can I borrow your Ma for a second?” Regina asks turning to her daughter who made a dramatic gasp by placing her hand on her chest then turns her head sideways, showing them the door. Both woman chuckles wondering how did their child got to be dramatic when none of them were.

“Definitely your mother.” Regina teased as they were leaving only for Emma to playfully glare at her but she was right, her child spent too much time with her mother when she was small. 

Once they were out the room, Emma let Regina lead her to another room that she didn’t even understand how they got to because of all the turns. Just how big was this house? 

“Whoa!” The blonde gasps once they got there. This was the biggest room in the house, it was overlooking the beautiful beach view and Emma couldn’t help but walk closer to the double glass window to stare in awe. 

“You’ve always liked the beach.” Regina spoke watching Emma watch the view mesmerised. Emma smiles because it was true, she remembers the many trips to the beach when she needed calming down especially when she was pregnant.

She sighs “I used to go down there everyday when I was pregnant.” She suddenly whispers grabbing Regina’s attention. The brunette walks closer and stands next to her. “During the pregnancy, some days were difficult and I just wanted to-“ *sighs* then slowly she turns to Regina so all her of attention was on the brunette “I would just sit there for hours watching the waves crush and slowly I would start talking to them-“ *chuckls* “as crazy as that sounds, I knew they could hear me, and understand.” The blonde stops then stares softly and sadly at Regina “I told them about you, always. How bright, amazing, and sweet you are and how glad they would have been to have such a kickass mom like you...but thanks to me they wouldn’t have the chance because I-“ stop stopped feeling herself suddenly choked up “I drove you away” she spoke tearing up. “I drove you away and I’m so, so, sorry...I-“

Regina gently takes a hold of Emma’s hands and stopped her mid sentence “Sshh, hey, it’s okay-“ she grabbed her into a hug, moving her hands up and down the blonde’s band to soothe her.

Emma suddenly pulls away “No, it’s not Gina. Damn it, how can you say that! I was selfish and mean to you that night. God! I didn’t mean anything of it, all of those words I said...I-I-I didn’t mean it-“ tears easily streams down pale cheeks.

“I know Ems, I know” Regina whispers looking deep in Emma’s eyes so she knows she meant each words.

“You don’t understand-“ Emma says swallowing the ache she felt building against he throat as she looked straight at Regina “I-I love you, I never stopped loving you and I know it’s too late, god it’s too late but I just-“ the blonde didn’t get to finish her sentence as she felt a pair of lips so familiar, loving and gentle. She never thought she would ever feel them again and now here she was, lost in the toe curling feelings of Regina’s lips moving against hers as she moved her arms around the brunette’s shoulder and the kiss deepened until reality came crushing down hard.

Emma suddenly pulls away, steps away from Regina. “April-“ Regina sighs because yes this is was a bad timing and she wouldn’t apologise nor regret this moment with Emma hence why instead she says.

“I never stopped loving you either, ever! You’re it for me Emma Nolan, all those years I tried moving on and none of it worked out. Until now with April, I’m trying hard but I can’t force my heart to feel what I don’t” She moves back toward Emma, resting their foreheads together “I love you Emma Nolan and I want us, you and the twins, as a family so I’m gonna end things with April. I need to be honest with myself.” The two reunited lovers smiled adoringly at each other at the promise of the future together. 

-NEXT DAY-

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!” April roars to Regina’s poor ear who was sitting next to her.

“April just calm down-“ she tries and the woman gives her the most deadliest death glare that if a look could kill and Regina cringed.

“CALM DOWN!” She questions standing up abruptly and out of nowhere chuckling dryly like a mad woman to Regina’s confusion and slightly scared, April laughed for two minutes straight then stopped and looked down at Regina who was still perched on the couch “you’re screwing her”

Regina gives her an annoyed look, standing up to face her “1, I am not screwing anyone and 2, this isn’t about Emma”

April shook her head “Yet you knew exactly who I was talking about.” she chuckle once more “you know what, screw you Regina Mills. I’m going back to DC.”

Regina was happy but didn’t want to show it “Can we just talk about this?” 

April moves closer to the woman “You will wish you never humiliated me like this, that I can promise.” Then storms upstairs to gather her stuff.

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

It’s been weeks since the whole breakup with April and her kiss with Emma. Both she and Emma had agreed to take things slow, what with her and April just ending, moving her business around, then there were the twins who they needed to sit down and talk to about things. So the sleepover plan was currently on pause since they agreed to take things slow, one thing Regina was looking toward to was the twins going back to school which meant she gets to take them, her first school run and she was excited. Today she was business finishing the setting up of her home office which meant she couldn’t hang out with the twins, sadly. The brunette was suddenly interrupted by none stopping loud ringing of the doorbell, the brunette scrunches up her face in confusion before slowly walking toward the door.

“Are you fucking serious!” Was Emma’s greeting to her as soon as she opens the door. The woman looked mad.

“What-“ she barely got out as Emma was shoving papers in her face in anger.

“What the hell Regina! How can you file for the full custody of the twins!!”

“I beg your pardon?”

TBC....

Sorry but April will be back again....I’m sorry! I tried really hard to get rid of her, she just -sighs-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try posting chapter 9 as soon as I’m done writing it. Thanks for sticking around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for my lame ass there’s no excuse so to make it up I’ve added two smut FLASHBACK scenes there that I hope you will enjoy.

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 9/?

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.   
——————————

-FLASHBACKS-

“CONGRATULATIONS CLASS OF 09!!! WE MADE IT YOU PIECE OF SHITS!” Killian Jonas drunkly yells to the top of his lungs, he was currently standing on a table as his friends and classmates could hear and see him, the place was crowded with newly graduates. Killian continues slurring through the rest of his speech before ending it with chugging the whole cup of liquor he was holding as the rest of patty goers erupted in loud cheer making him grin happily as he stumbles trying to get down from his place.

“He’s going to break my fucking table!” Regina growls annoyed toward the boy still struggling to get down with no help from his peers.

Emma chuckles from her perched on Regina’s arms while sipping from the plastic red cup in her hand. She honestly forgotten how many drinks she has had so good thing she wasn’t going back home tonight. “Babe he’s drunk, let him have his moment. He will pay the price for it tomorrow morning.” She laughs as the boy falls off said table and onto the floor as their classmate cheered loudly.

“I’m ok! Whooh!” He cheers as the DJ turns the music back up. Regina shakes her head at the drunk boy, thank god her mom was out of town and by the time she comes back the place will be as good as new.

Emma turns around to face Regina wrapping her arms around the brunette’s neck who looked all the bits annoyed and pulls her down for a brief kiss “smile, we’e graduates!” She grins from ear to ear as she pulls away.

“And just how many of these drinks that Ruby made did you drunk?.” Smirks Regina with an eyebrow raised.

“About 5?” She scrunches her nose making her look adorable in the brunette’s eyes who grins with a head shake “or maybe eight...” she trails off lost in thoughts before jumping right back up. “But who cares! I’m happy! And so should you be miss broody!” She flicks the brunette’s nose before giggling loudly.

“Babe I think you’re just a little bit drunk” observes the brunette although she was slightly buzzed herself but no way to Emma’s level definitely not on Killian’s either. “Lets go find a way to sober you up” 

“I know a thing or two I would rather do...” Emma spoke before leaving close Regina’s ear whispering so only the brunette could hear, her hot breath sending chills down the brunette’s spine.

“Emma Nolan, you’d be the death of me.” Régina groans as Emma presses her whole body flashed against her.

“At least you’re die happy.” winked the blonde grabbing the girl’s hand, leading her away from the busy, loud crowd. How she wasn’t falling with every steps she took Regina didn’t know. 

___________

Regina stumbles in her room once she finally got it to open while the blonde in her arms had her occupied with kisses on her neck as her fingers wonders, as they finally stepped in Regina used her foot to kick and lock the door before turning to face her blonde girlfriend who’s lips immediately captured hers. The brunette quickly discards her leather jacket as Emma pulls her deeper into the kiss, moving backwards still in a lip-lock, the kiss only breaking as Emma’s legs bumped into the edge of the bed making her lose her balance taking Regina with her as she had her arms wrapped the girl’s neck.

“I think it’ll be a good idea to stop” Regina breathes, lips swollen from kissing, her cheek flashed.

“Or an even better idea to carry on” grins Emma pulling Regina in closer and letting their lips meet again. As they kiss Emma slowly brings her legs between Regina’s crotch and started moving it up and down.

“Emma...” pants Regina feeling herself harden by the blonde’s action. “Don’t start something you won’t be able to finish...” she warns and Emma simply grins cheekily speeding up the rhythm. “Fuck...” moans Regina, her pants getting tighter and tighter and Emma smirks.

Regina lowly growls before moving her lips onto Emma’s neck and softly started laying butterfly like kisses upon the kiss, the blonde moans throwing her head back giving more access to her neck, the brunette nibbles, bits marking the skin before trailing down Emma’s body, she kissed between Emma’s cleavage as her fingers moved against the edge of Emma’s button front crop cami top and started pulling it off, with the help of the blonde the whole material was off giving Regina a view of the blonde’s perky full breasts, the nipples gardening against the cold temperature.

Regina lays a soft kiss against each hard nipples before wrapping her mouth around them and suckles, switching between each breasts to pay the same attention. Emma moans, head thrown head back against the mattress in pleasure while her fingers buried themselves through Regina’s brunette strands pulling her even closer. Regina bit gently at the sensitive flesh before using her tongue to smooth the area before sucking making noises of approval. 

Once satisfied the brunette moves trails back up to Emma’s lips, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth before pulling away making the blonde chase after her but she moves off standing up only to drag pull off her top and bra along with her jeans which gave her a little breather, she was now only left with her boxers which had a huge tent in it. She focuses back to Emma and moves back to hovering on top her using her hands to support herself so she wasn’t completely laying on the girl then dipped down letting their lips meet again. She can never get enough of the blonde’s lips, if she could she would kiss her forever air be damn.

“I love you” The brunette whispers, her words although crushed between their lips was clear as day in Emma’s once hazy but now fully alert brain.

“I love you too.” Emma whispers back as Regina once more drops kisses down her body, their nipples grazing at each other making both girls shivers before Regina continues heading down only pausing as she reached Emma’s breasts to place gentle kiss on each nipple before continuing on. Emma gasps as Regina’s lips touched her exposed abdomen, the brunette lays multiple kisses there, marking the flesh on her wake before finally reaching the waistband of the shorts Emma wore, she pulls away sitting up a little to pop the button open and remove the material off of Emma. Once she had that done she went back to kissing Emma’s thigh, her inner thighs but not quite reaching where the blonde was aching more. 

“Gina baby, please...” moans Emma as Regina continues teasing her, the blonde could feel her girlfriend smirk against her skin and Emma made note to return the favour. Regina carries on teasing Emma the blonde was now practically jumping the air and Regina knew Emma had suffered enough and finally moved her lips against her clothed centre, laying a gentle kiss as Emma’s hips twitches for more. “Fuck...” her hands made a fist against the bed sheet as Regina let’s her tongue swap at the damp panties “hmmm” she moans, her eyes shutting in pleasure.

The brunette let’s her teeth graze at Emma’s covered clit a few times before dragging the soaked panties down long legs, she moved Emma’s legs into a bending position before laying on the bed directing facing Emma’s pulsing sex and wasted no time in wrapping her lips against sensitive bud making Emma cry out in pleasure and clamp her thighs around Regina’s head. Regina holds onto Emma’s thighs as she suck, lip nibble and nibble on Emma’s wet pussy making the girl moan louder. After a while she pulls her mouth away as Emma’s juices drips down her chin before farting out her tongue and bringing it closer to Emma’s pussy, the blonde started humping up and down as Regina’s tongue moved against her and soon Emma felt herself reaching the edge so Regina moved her fingers flickering and rubbing at the sensitive bud before slowly urging a finger inside slippery hole, pumping in and out and before long Emma came bursting out with cries of pleasure and contents, twitching and shaking against the bed. 

“Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck!” She pants as she felt her whole being flashed. Regina crawls back laying a brief kiss on Emma’s open mouth however as she went to pull away the blonde grabs her back for a deeper kiss which didn’t take long to escalate. 

“I want you so bad” Regina breathes heavily feeling herself hurt against her confinement. 

“You have me” replies Emma easily breathless. 

With a finally kiss, Regina moves off the bed pulling Emma toward the edge of the bed until her feet was almost touching the floor, the brunette spreads leg pale legs to the knees as she stood by the edge, leaning forward and letting her cock rub Emma through its confinement a few times before reaching inside and pulling out her cock rubbing the swollen, bulbous head along Emma’s wet pussy, gathering enough juices to lubricate her thick cock before slowly entering Emma with a grunt. The blonde hiss because even after all this time she could barely handle Regina’s length so the brunette stilled for a moment until Emma gave her the go ahead and gently she set a nice rhythmic pace pushing in before pulling out so only the head was left in before pushing back in again. 

Emma moans as Regina’s pace changed from slow thrusts to fast and deep thrusts, the blonde held tight to the sheets beneath her as she moans out in pleasure. Regina moves her hands around the blonde’s waist to hold her tight while she moves until her hands started to slowly move up and down her body in a massage until they moved up cropping her breasts as Regina moves in and out of Emma her hands circled around Emma’s breasts making them bounce against her hands, she uses her fingers to tweak the nipples twisting gently before letting go she repeated the action a couple of time before dragging her hands back down Emma’s body until they came to rest against the blonde’s clit and started to rub softly at the bud.

Emma’s mouth opens for a silent scream before biting down hard on her bottom lip but as Regina thrusts just a little deeper and harder the blonde lost it and cries out loud as she cums but the brunette wasn’t done yet as she continues moving holding hard onto Emma’s waist as she thrusts deeper and faster and Emma felt another tighten before cuming this time as her walls constricted she took Regina with her as the brunette came shaking and twitching with grunts of pleasure. Regina continues moving riding them of their orgasm as she finishes emptying herself inside Emma she softly pulls out moaning as they combined juices leaks out Emma’s pussy against her sheets she wanted to bend down and lick the girl clean but she figured Emma’s pussy must be a little too sensitive so she falls down next to the blonde in a heap, breathing heavily. 

“That was...” Emma starts, her chest moving up and fast in fast pace.

Regina turns her head to look at Emma, grinning “amazing?” 

“Yeah...” breathes the blonde as silence not awkward engulfs them.

After a moment of calming down and getting their barring, Emma finally realises something and with wide eyes she says.

“We didn’t use a condom” and Regina quickly say up and straights, stares down at Emma with a ‘fuck!’ expression.

-FLASHBACK- (before the end scene from chapter 8)

Emma didn’t think this was possible. How was it that she was finally here? A few weeks ago she and Regina had confessed their love for each other then kissed and then Regina promised to end things with April which she did straight away. Now they both needed to sit down and talk about this thing between them, that Emma didn’t think she would ever have again? She knew she didn’t deserve the kindness that Regina was showing her. which is why she was baffled and thankful for it, not many people can say they had the forgiveness of their ex whom they had wronged, so easily. So Emma promised herself to take things as slow as Regina wants to and not fuck it up again!

The blonde was currently getting everything together because there was only three days until the twins went back to school, she knew Regina was busy with the set up of her home office so she had asked her mom to look after the twins so she can get everything done without one of them or both calling her every seconds. She loves her children but damn twins were not easy however she wouldn’t trade it for anything. Just as she was done putting away Gabe’s clothes the doorbell rang with a huge sigh, she wondered who could that be as she abandoned what she was about to do, walks out the twins’ room and downstairs to answer the door. Once she gets it open she was met with a well suited man in black in his mid thirty. 

“Hello...?” She says unsure, glancing toward the unfamiliar black vehicle parked at the curb. The unnamed man removes his sunglasses.

“Miss Nolan?” He asks his voice deep and rough.

“Who’s asking?” She raises her brow as he simply reaches inside his jacket pocket and pulls out a white envelope.

“A letter from Miss Mills.” Emma takes the extended sealed envelope in curiosity. Why would Regina send her a letter?

“What is this for?”

“Everything is explained in there but if you need elaboration, Miss Mills is filling for the custody of Avageline Margaret Nolan-Mills and Gabriel David Nolan-Mills”

“Excuse me?!?” The blonde questions feeling her world suddenly spinning as she quickly rips open the letter in a hurry, as she finally totes into her eyes moved frantically, scanning it.

“And due to these accusations made by Miss Mills of you being unfit parent, both children will be at the care of Miss Mills until further investigations have been completed until then you’re not to leave the country or attempt to contact the children or Miss Mills. A court date will be sent out in the meantime I suggest you contact your lawyer”

“And who the fuck stated that!” Questions Emma angrily. Was she dreaming or was this really happening?

“As it is stated by DC district court department, both children will remain with Mills until first court hearing. I suggest you get a good lawyer...good day ma’am” and just like that, he was gone and Emma couldn’t process anything even as she moved madly back inside the house for her car keys she was in autopilot 

-PRESENT-

Even as she stands here in front of Regina pacing as the brunette makes a phone call she wasn’t processing shit. All she knew was she was not allow to be near her children, she was being accused of being unfit parent! Emma continues pacing wearing an invisible hole on Regina’s carpet, just then her phone rang loudly. She quickly reaches for it without checking for caller ID “Hello...” she says in a daze.

“Emma, Emma, something is happening. There’s people here and-“ came her mother’s worried voice.

“Grandma!” She heard Ava shouts and her baby sounded so scared and she lost it.

“They are there! They’re taking my children, they-“ she turned to Regina who was in the middle of a phone call however once she saw Emma’s distress quickly abandons it and takes the phone away and quickly tells the woman she will be there soon as possible before turning back to Emma who was sobbing at this point and grabbed her attention by placing her hands against her shoulders.

“Emma calm down, calm down. Nobody is taking them anywhere...come on!” She urges her with her and out the door. She gently took the car keys from Emma not wanting her to drive in this state and started toward Emma’s childhood home. 

Regina got there in record time and she was livid by the many black vehicles that was parked outside Emma’s home while the neighbours watched in wonder. ‘Fucking small town!’ Regina cuts off the engine and quickly gets out the car with Emma not far behind. 

With the door being unlock they easily got in and the scene that greeted them set both off. There were two black suited guys with three DC cops, Regina could easily tell, one of the guy had Gabe in his hold as the boy struggled to be let go while Ava was hiding behind her grandma and David was yelling at the two cop to let go of Finn who was being pressed against the wall with his hands behind his back as the two men tries telling David to calm down and tell Finn to not resist. 

“WHAT IN GODS NAME IS GOING HERE!” Regina’s voice booms as her eyes zeros in on the cop’s hand around Gabe and he had a mind to loosen his grip quickly.

“Ma!” Ava cries as she took notice of her parents and quickly runs to Emma throwing herself into her mother’s protective arms who easily took hold of her and held her protectively. One of the men tries reaching forward to grab the girl from Emma.

“You touch one inch of my daughter and I will remove your hand!” Regina growls before turning to the one that has Gabe “unhand my son right now!” She barks and he had the right mind to do just that and Gabe automatically ran to her. “Does anyone want to explain to me what is going here?” 

“We are here on court order to remove the children for their own safety.” One of them spoke as if he was being helpful. Regina looks toward Finn who was finally free and nods for him to take Gabe and he moves in and grabs his nephew in his arms as Regina moves toward the guy who spoke.

“Come with me...now!” She seethed moving toward the door and holding it open, she waited until all of them minus the cops walks out the door before following after them. Once outside Regina turns to them.

“Speak. Now!” She barks and both jumped before gulping, they have all heard of the woman’s anger but they guess today they will experience it first hand. ‘God the things they do for the boss’s daughter’.

“You have to understand Miss Mills we are simply doing our jobs.” He spoke.

“I don’t care!” Stepping closer she spoke “now does one of you want to tell me what nonsense is this? Why is my children are being removed from their mother? Who gave you the rights?” 

The two man stares at each other communicating before nervously glancing at the woman. 

“Well?” 

“We are simply doing our job ma’am” he repeats because really they can’t rant out April, she will have their heads. 

“Your jobs?” Regina screeched eyes shooting daggers it was a surprise both men didn’t drop dead instantly “who gave you the right? No scratch that on who’s authority did you see fit to come and disrupt my kids?” both of them looked at each other before looking away to Regina’s annoyance “you know what, wait right there” The brunette quickly pulls out her cellphone because this wasn’t going anywhere, she needed to know who’s trying to sabotage her. She presses a button before bringing the device up to her ear as it rang. 

“Regina hi, I would love to talk but I am busy at the moment-“

“I really do not care Kathryn.”

“Whoa! What’s with the bitchiness your highness” the blonde woman chuckles only for Regina to growl “Okay, we’re not joking. What’s the matter?”

“Someone in your department wants to be fired that’s what’s happening.”

“Regina you can’t go around firing people just for the fun of it, no matter how rich you are, you just-“

“Someone filed for full custody of the twins and now Emma is under investigation for being unfit parent and these incompetent people are definitely from your firm!”

“What? Why- okay, hold on a second can you pass me to one them”

Regina grunts and growls as she glares at the sandy blonde man who gulps loudly before handling him the phone. The brunette watched as he nods and answers to whatever questions Kat was asking before passing the phone back to Regina.

“Well?”

“Um, you’re not going to like this...” Kat says sounding stressed.

“Kathryn do not play games with me, what is going on?”

“Well you were right to assume those men do work in our firm and you actually know who they take orders from...” She trails off as Regina’s brain started working, she only know two people in that firm, Kat and ...

“April!” 

“It seemed like your girlfriend went along and file those papers and then forged your signature but I don’t understand why-“

“Because I broke-up with her and now she’s targeting Emma! Damn it!” Regina groans annoyed and pissed both at herself and April, maybe if she had handled the situation better then what was happening now wouldn’t.

“Okay Regina, I need for you to calm down and do exactly as I tell you. One, I want you to leave April to me-“ Kat started and Regina quickly jumped in.

“Kat no, I need to-“

“No you do not. Leave her to me, I will deal with her” the blonde spoke firmly so her friend knows she means it because knowing Regina, if she handles April, m the lawyer will only be set off even more and make things worse. 

“So then what do you want me to do?”

“This is Spence Law Firm we’re talking about, if they good at anything is winning whether the person is guilty or not and that’s when you come in and I hate to say this but you and I have not known what Emma has been up to for the pass 10 years-“

“Kat-“ 

“Let me finish” the blonde gently cuts in knowing her friend was about to defend Emma and she was right to but Kat also knew the people she works with “the slightest parking ticket will turn ugly for her, you know this. You seen how my people works and now here’s the hard part, I want you to put aside any feelings you may have and talk to the one person that can make anything go away.” And the brunette knew exactly who Kat meant.

“Absolutely not!” The brunette fumes pacing back and forth as the two guys watched her in curiosity. “You don’t know what you’re asking of me.”

“I’m asking you to help Emma to not be painted like a bad parent thanks to your psycho ex. You know what to do! In the meantime do not contact April!” And just like that Regina heard the tell tale of a dial tone.

“Ugh!” She groans loudly before shoving the device back inside her pocket and turning back to the two guys.

“Here’s what will happen you will march right back inside and take your officers with you and never come back then you tell April, she should have stayed out of my life....understood?” She spoke, each word with anger.

“Yes Miss Mills” they quickly nod before turning and doing just as Regina said with the brunette close behind them.

_________

Regina escorted them out the house, made sure they got inside their cars and watched them drive off before turning and walking back inside the Nolan household, she found the family quietly talking amongst themselves and the twins were nowhere in sights. Once they heard her come in the conversation halted and Emma walked where Regina was.

“Emma I-“ Regina starts as a way of apologising for what has happened however Emma cuts her off.

“Who were those people Regina?” The brunette sighs regretfully.

“It seems like April didn’t take things ending between the two of us well.” She responds with a sour look on her face. The last thing she wanted was for April’s bitterness to come between this thing she and Emma were trying to build.

“Hm.” The blonde simply said and Regina couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or not so she tried soothing things.

“Emma-“ she starts and again was cut off and this time the word that followed made her heart sunk.

“I think you should leave.” Emma spoke dejectedly. She needed to think, just gather herself with all this that has happened and plus she was still under investigation. “I just need space”

“Emma” Regina breathes sadly as the blonde simply backed away from her touch and stared at the floor with arms crossed, as much as Regina wanted to push, she also wanted to be respectful of Emma especially since they were at the blonde’s childhood home so sighing, she nods. “Alright then, I’ll uhm, I’ll go. Just let me see the twins and I’ll leave.” The brunette said and Emma nods slightly, she already hid the twins for too long from Regina, she wasn’t gonna do it again even if she and Regina get into a disagreement.

“No! I want to go with mom” Gabe yells, somehow between their whispered conversation he seemed to have heard , he was probably coming downstairs and caught what they were saying, thought Emma.

“Gabriel...”Emma starts but the boy ignores her and rans straight at Regina, borrowing himself into her.

“I want to go with you” his words although muffled as he had himself pressed into Regina it was clear and loud.

“I want to go too” voiced his sister and Emma as much as she was hurt at this she knew she couldn’t tell them no because they were Regina’s as well.

“Emma...” Regina starts seeing the defeated look on Emma’s face but the blonde simply shook her head as if to say ‘it’s fine’

“You can have them until Sunday, it’s fine.” Seeing how they start school Monday, Emma figured they might as well stay with Regina until.

“Yes!” Declares the twins looking at each other with wide smiles then Gabe pulls away from Regina.

“I’m gonna go get my stuff, stay right there mom!” Gabe calls running up the stairs taking two at a time his sister not far behind. Emma and Regina watched them go and said nothing, the silence remained until the twins got back and quickly waved goodbye to their grandparents and uncle and each gave Emma a kiss before leaving with Regina.

“Emma...” her mother starts placing a comforting hand upon Emma’s shoulder. The blonde shook herself turning to face her mom.

“I’m fine mom.” She said then turned to leave, if April’s people somehow manage to paint her a bad mother she probably wouldn’t be getting visitation rights, she needs to start getting used to not having the twins around, she thought as she walk herself to her childhood bedroom and just laid there, and that’s how she spent the whole day and night as she cried herself to sleep.

-NEXT DAY-

Regina waited as the phone rang twice, three times before there was an answer.

“Regina,” came the voice, sounding relief and happy.

“Hello mother...” as much as it inked her to make this phone call she knew Kat was right, if anyone can make any dirt no matter how little it is was her mother. “I’m not calling to fix whatever has happened between us, I’m calling for you to prove to me just how sorry you are in the hand you played in Emma’s decision.” 

“I’ll do anything dear, I don’t like this. I miss you and-“

“I want you to find anything you could on Emma and make it disappear” she cuts in before her mom could start butter coating things.

“Why? What’s happening?” Cora questions sounding curious.

“Mother, just do it.” Sighs Regina not wanting to get into the details especially since she’s trying to avoid her mother.

“Regina you call me asking for help, fine. It’s done but I also deserve to know why. You’re still my daughter...please” Cora says her voice sad and regretful.

The younger brunette sighs “April forged a letter on my name and now Emma is facing trail and I need to deal with this before I make April pay for touching my family.” She explained and the line was silence for awhile.

“Okay, done.” Came Cora’s response.

“Mom! Can we get ice-cream?” Ava questions appearing in Regina’s sight, she was dressed in a blue bikini, her hair wet and sticking to her face and although she was leaving puddle on the floor Regina couldn’t bring herself to tell her off, she was really a sucker when it came to the twins.

“Oh baby, is that-“ Cora starts emotionally having heard Ava’s voice. She sounded just like Regina did when she was little. 

“Call me back when you have done it. Goodbye mother.” Then she hangs up before Cora can say anything.

“Was that grandma?” Ava asks excitedly. Her mom has yet to tell them about her own family and what they know is from the library, her whole family tree of her mom’s side history was found at the Storybrooke library, and that’s why the kids at school always pokes fun at her and Gabe about being royalty and she really hated it.

“Where’s your brother?” Regina asks instead, deciding to dodge the question about her mother, again. She knew once she tells them about Cora they would want to see her and Regina knew she wouldn’t have the heart to say no, Cora didn’t deserve to see her kids, not after what she did! At least not yet.

“Oh yeah, he wants ice cream too” Ava says and Regina had to smile, the greatest thing about kids is their ability to jump from one conversation to another.

“Of course we can get ice-cream. Come on” she lead her back where the indoor pool was while typing away for the ice cream place, she goes way back with the owner and he will happily deliver it. His ice cream was the best as said by her children. 

“Mom look what I can do!” Gabe calls as soon as Regina and Ava stepped inside the build-in swimming pool. The boy was standing at the edge of the pool before taking a dive creating a big splash. Regina cheers with the proudest smile before finishing her message to Martin from the ice cream place. She was sad Emma wasn’t here to share this moment with her as the blonde hasn’t spoken to her- about anything that’s not to do with the twins since Regina took them that Thursday but Regina was hoping when she drops them off on Sunday she and Emma can talk. They needed to talk.

“Come swim mom” Ava says her head popping out from the nice water.

“I will after Martin brings the ice cream” she says and Ava nods before swimming away. Regina sits down on the lounge chair just as a message came through from Kat.

‘Didn’t I tell you to leave April to me?’ It says.

Confused the brunette quickly dials Kat, the phone didn’t ring for a long time and Kat’s voice came floating out.

“Whoa whoa, Kat, relax. What are you talking about?” Regina cuts in as her friend was ranting too much for Regina to make sense.

Kat sighs “April was let go from the firm and Tom was telling me her father had decided to cut her off from pretty much everything entitled to her, Regina!”

“Okay first of all, I did exactly what you said and left her alone. I just spoke to my mother and-, oh...” 

“Damn” Kat sighs knowing exactly what happened. Nobody, literally nobody without a name ‘Mills’ crosses one Cora Mills especially when you touch her child and if anything Lawrence was afraid of is a powerful, wealthy woman of the likes of Cora Mills. Whatever she said to him was enough to fire his own daughter and cut her off her heritage. Damn.

“Yup” Regina echos, Okay maybe her mother went far but Regina knew just exactly what her mother was capable of, maybe being mad at Graham for holding the secret from her wasn’t right. If Cora can scare such a powerful man like Lawrence then a struggling teenage boy was nothing. 

“Kat, I’ll call you later. Ice cream is here” the blonde didn’t even have to ask and simply said goodbye and told Regina to kiss her niece and nephew for her before hanging up. 

-FLASHBACK-

The plane was just touching down when the pilot announced the arrival in London at the private airport, Regina glances down at a sleeping Emma against her shoulder and smiles before leaning down and placing a kiss against her forehead making the blonde stir groggily. 

“What’s happening?” She asks, her voice lace with sleep making Regina giggle. 

“We’re here my love” Emma picks up her head from Regina’s shoulder at the word before looking out the window as she was sitting on that side. 

“Hm, I was excepting a lot more greens” She grumbles and Regina laughs. 

“We’re still at the private site” she explained standing up from her seat to stretched, as she stretches up her top lifts up a little showing a little of her toned stomach which Emma’s eyes caught sight of and licked her lips. Regina grins before bending down and leaning over the seat until her lips was inches away from Emma’s lips.

“See anything you like?” She teased letting her lips barely touch Emma’s before moving it away making Emma thirstily chase after her lips then pouting as Regina wouldn’t give into her, the brunette chuckles before deciding to have mercy on the girl and let their lips connect however only briefly as the pilot announced they have stopped moving.

“Oh sorry, we’re here.” She winked before moving away “let’s go babe” she smirks while Emma glares at her.

“You’re evil Miss Mills.” Regina laughs loudly leading Emma toward their baggages. 

The girls grabbed their suitcase and made their way to the exit, as they stepped out the plane they were greeted by rain and Regina was glad the chauffeur to take them to the house was waiting a few meters away. The brunette grasps Emma’s hand into hers as they ran for the black vehicle not wanting the chauffeur to come out and get wet just to greet them. They slide in the vehicle with their suitcases, glad it wasn’t big.

“Miss Mills, you should have let me come out and get you.” He says as he notices them get in, as he stares at them through the review mirror in horror at how wet they had gotten.

“It’s okay Sidney, it’s just water” Regina smiles “just take us to the manor to get cleaned up”

“Yes ma’am” he says starting the vehicle and driving off.

“Welcome to London my love” Regina spoke to Emma who had her focus out the window hoping to capture the scenery as they drive off despite the rain. 

______

By the time they reached the Mills estate, the rain had calmed down and it was now simply drizzling so Emma and Regina stepped out the vehicle and walked up toward the front door which had two guards standing on either sides.

“Welcome home Miss Mills” one of them said and Regina smiles a friendly smile at them even although the brunette didn’t really consider this place home, her home was Storybrooke, her home was Emma. The guards reaches out and opens the door for the young couple and watched them step inside.

As they got in Emma was mesmerised by the beautiful manor, all this time she thought the mansion in Storybrooke was massive, this was a whole estate! Jesus!

“Whoa!” She whistles taking in its beautiful decors and pictures of the Mills hanging around the place so despite the house being massive it really was homely and welcoming.

“Miss Regina, Welcome back home my sweet girl.” An elderly woman with kind eyes appears with arms open and a bright smile, Emma watched as Regina let the woman pull her into a hug before placing a motherly kiss on her cheek. “We have missed you” She spoke looking the girl up and down.

“Hello Silvia, I miss you too” responds the brunette before turning to Emma “this is Emma Nolan, my girlfriend” she says and before Emma can say anything she too was being pulled into a very nice warm hug, Regina smiles as she watches Silvia who was like a second mother to her smother Emma in hug and welcoming her to the house.

_______

After the welcoming was over Silvia had offer to prepare them food which Regina knew better than to refuse because the woman would just make it so instead she told her to not serve them until they were ready as they needed to relax first from jet lag so Silvia agreed and left them alone. Regina turned and lead them up to her room and now they were putting they stuff down and changing into something else because the clothes they wore was slightly damp. 

“Babe I need a towel” Regina looks up from her phone where she was texting a childhood friend of her being back in London as she looked up however she almost dropped the device as her eyes caught sight of Emma in nothing but red matching bra and panties. “Gina...” The blonde calls as Regina drools.

She slowly snapped out of her daze and seemed to forget what Emma had asked for. “What?” She questions dumbly her eyes going back to racking Emma’s body up and down, licking her lips.

Emma smirks stepping toward Regina slowly. “See anything you like?” She questions with raised eyebrow. Regina grins standing up to close the gap between them as she brought their lips together. They lips moved together softly and slowly before the brunette pulls away slightly. 

“I see a lot of things I like” she licks her lips her tongue poking out a little, Emma latches at the brunette wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

“You’re way too overdressed” moaned the blonde between their lip-lock. Regina quickly made work of her pants before reaching for her top breaking but the kiss for a second to pull the material off, thanks to her no wearing bra, her hard nipple pressed into Emma’s chest.

“Now who’s overdressed” teased Regina as her fingers reached around Emma’s back and unhooks her bra pulling it off, she moves back to Emma’s lips softly trailing down the girl’s neck “Come with me...”she whispers against soft skin biting gently down at Emma’s pulse point before smoothing it with her tongue.

Emma let’s the brunette lead her away by the arm disappearing through the en-suite bathroom , as they reached their destination Regina let’s go of Emma’s wrist and moves toward the shower and turns on the spray, she steps in softly offering Emma her hand which the blonde gladly took.

“You’re okay?” Questions the brunette as Emma nods, they have only been intimate twice but Emma still worries she’s doing something wrong but the brunette always assures her otherwise. Regina steps into Emma’s sight grabbing her attention. “I love you” declares the brunette as Emma smiles goofily still not tired of hearing those words coming out Regina’s mouth.

“I love you too” her voice was low and scratchy which she tried clearing as Regina backs her up against the wall, the spray falling onto them as the brunette leans in kissing her hard but softly until air became necessary which made them pull away however Regina slowly kissed her way down taking the girl’s bra off and continuing down to her body until she reached Emma’s belly button and softly kisses her abdomen before dragging soaked panties down pale thighs and Emma easily steps out of it, Regina kisses Emma’s inner thigh a couple of times before grabbing one of her legs and places it over her shoulder, Regina uses her fingers and gently spreads Emma’s pussy lips, using her fingers to scissors Emma’s sensitive bud before flickering the clit, Emma pants and moans softly as her eyes screws shut. Regina continues for a while until Emma was writhing against the wall as she tries to hold in her screams. Regina nudges the girl’s sex with her nose before letting her tongue take the first lick. 

Emma‘s bits down on her lip, humping Regina’s face as the brunette eats her out. Licking, sucking and flickering at her clit. Regina moves her tongue faster while occasionally sucking her clit, the blonde’s head pressed against the shower wall as fingers buried within Regina’s wet strands holding on tightly, moving faster against Regina’s tongue cuming hard against Regina’s tongue.

“Gina...fuck...shit!” She cries however Regina continues assault her pussy, making her cum again, at this point she felt like she was seeing stars until finally she felt Regina place her leg back down onto the floor and soon the brunette appeared in her line of sight, kneading and twisting her nipples between her fingers. Emma mews before crushing their lips together, her hand moved between them grasping Regina’s thick cock in her hand as she started pumping her gently. The brunette pulls away from the girl breathing heavily as Emma’s thumb circled the red cock head a few time making Regina’s hips thrust toward her hand. 

“Fuck!” She breathes as Emma pushes her away from the shower spray to the other side of wall before dipping her hand between her legs gathering her own juices and spreading it onto Regina’s cock making it slick. The blonde worked her hand a few times before looking straight at Regina before slowly dropping to her knees. Somethings she hasn’t gotten through doing, she has given Regina handjobs but hasn’t blow her so she finally did some research and asked Ruby bunch of questions that the red hair was happy to answer.

“Emma you don’t have to-“

“Ssssh” She silence just as her lips wraps around Regina’s cock head and gave a gentle suck which earned a moan of approval from Regina so the blonde repeats it again before using her tongue to twirl the head a few times then slowly she started swallowing the length inch by inch.

“Ooohhh, shit....fuck...yes” groans Regina, Emma’s mouth was so warm and beautiful she was doing her best to not just start fucking Emma’s mouth. The blonde set a moving pace moving her head back then in taking the whole cock down her throat then working her throat muscle by humming the vibration driving Regina crazy. “Shit!” She screws Her eyes shut head pressed against the wall, fingers between Emma’s wet hair pulling her head closer Emma’s nose was touching her pelvis. The blonde had never had such a big thing in her mouth before so she choked which made Regina pull out as Emma coughs. 

Regina was about to voice her apology when Emma started licking the underside of her cock as she fiddles with her ballsacks drawing moans from Regina, Emma still from time to time suck in the cock head in her mouth but she didn’t dare shove the whole thickness down her throat and it wasn’t long until Regina was cuming, Emma watched as Regina’s cock sipped of cum and curiously opens her mouth welcoming the warm substance as Regina moans finding that extremely hot. Once she finishes Emma gets back on her feet and pulls Regina in for a kiss and the two moved back into the warm spray washing away their cums.

They wrapped themselves in each other’s hands softly kissing as Regina’s cock stands between them when air became necessary they pull away and before Emma could blink she found herself pressed on her front against the walls with Regina’s cock pressing hard between her ass, the brunette moved her cock slippery between Emma’s ass while sneakily spreading her legs apart, the blonde gasps as she felt the bulbous head pole at her entrance, with how wet she was and the shower spray Regina easily entered her before she started thrusting slowly in and out.

Emma moans feeling Regina’s cock penetrate her deliciously, the brunette presses her lips against her exposed neck, kissing and biting the skin and Emma continues moaning in pleasure, truly the best get away.

-PRESENT/SUNDAY MORNING-

Regina waits and waits as the phone rang, twice, three times, fourth, fifth times until...

“G?” The brunette stays silence and contemplate between responding back as the boy who has been her best friend’s since the age of two’s voice flooded through the receiver or just hanging up and pretending this phone call hasn’t happened. “Regina...?” Calls Graham sounding concern.

“Hello Huntsman” The brunette woman could practically feel him smile brightly at the use of childhood name she gave him when they were little.

“Howdy your majesty” he responds back and Regina knew they were gonna be alright, they just needed to talk about everything first.

-LATER THAT EVENING-

Regina was finally bringing the twins back home, although sad and disappointed she also wanted to take this opportunity to see Emma, the blonde has gone off the radar since the whole thing, good thing Kat managed to get a nil on the custody paper especially after April got fired and lost her heritage and the whole forging Regina’s signature came out. But despite that Regina didn’t even have the chance to tell the blonde of the happenings because she was MIA. For such a small town someone can easily disappear. 

“Are you still taking us to school mom” Gabe calls from his seat at the back of the car, his sister next to him.

“Of course my little prince. I wouldn’t miss it for the world” answers Regina although her focus was on the world, she took a chance to glance at them through the review mirror and smiles then frowns at Ava’s expression “what’s the matter baby”

“It’s just-“ she sighs which worried Regina, Gabe was usually the one with so much too think about, it was as if he had the whole world responsibilities on his shoulders while Ava was the bouncy outgoing one not that she didn’t care but she was more deal now then move on, so Regina glances around her before pulling to the side and cutting off the engine so all her attention was on her kids.

“It’s okay princess, you can tell me” she says giving the girl an encouraging smile.

“Is ma still mad at you?” Ava asks glancing down away from Regina’s eyes. The brunette didn’t know how to feel about this, she honestly was hoping they wouldn’t notice but really come on they were 10 not 5, of course they notice and glancing at Gabe was all she needed to know if Ava hasn’t had asked he would have. 

“Baby look at me...” she softly calls as the girl stares up at her mom. “I don’t want you two to worry about anything going between your mother and I because no matter what happens we both love the two of you so much, understand?” She says with conviction so they know she meant it.

“Mmhmm” they nods in unison but they still looked unsure.

“And besides your mom can never stay mad at me...I’m too awesome” she joked which earned her a chuckle from each child and it was just what she was aiming for so she winked at them. “Now lets go before your mom sends out a search party” Regina starts the engine back up, moving onto the road again.

-AT EMMA’S-

Regina parks her car, cutting off the engine and stepping out the car to let the kids out, as soon as she shuts the car door the front door opened and Emma stepped out.

“Ma!” Each child calls running toward Emma and engulfing her in a big hug. The blonde kisses the top of each of their heads whispering how much she misses them, once the hug was over they quickly ran inside the house leaving Emma and Regina alone.

“Thanks for dropping them off.” Emma spoke after a moment of silence between them, her arms was folded around herself as if to hold herself back.

“Uhm, yeah...no, it’s no problem...we had fun” Regina says lowly then they were left in silence again. “I should...” Regina starts just as Emma says...

“Can we talk...”

And the two laughed lowly but awkwardly so Regina nods to Emma’s suggestions.

“We can just sit here” the blonde indicates to the porch steps before taking seats so Regina slowly sits beside her. They were facing each other while they leaned against the rails on each sides. 

“Everything alright?” Régina questions regarding the blonde who seemed deep in thoughts.

Emma lets out a breath through her nostrils then faced Regina fully. “I been trying to find a way to apologise the way I acted like such a fool to you...” she starts.

“Emma you don’t-“

“No please, hear me out.” Emma cuts in “I was scared, confused and instead of hearing you out I acted like an idiot and pushed you away, I’m sorry Regina. The last thing I wanted was to throw everything we have been trying to work out away. I shouldn’t have pushed you away”

“Emma it’s fine” Regina tries again because it was, she completely understood how Emma was feeling with the whole custody thing.

“No! It’s not fine! I keep messing it all up and you just keep letting it slide so easily” she huffs annoyed at her. 

“So what?” Regina échos watching as Emma stares out to the bright moon in the sky before facing back to her.

“So what? So stop letting me off the hook easily.” She pouts as Regina smiles softly. The blonde was truly adorable. 

“I can’t, it sort of comes with the package of loving you.” Regina spoke truthfully, her voice was soft and quiet and Emma stares at her with glazed eyes “Emma, look...I know there’s gonna be a few bumps in the road but guess what? I don’t care as long as you promise me we will always end up back to each other.” 

“You still want this? Us?” Choked the blonde, she really didn’t know what she did to deserve this woman.

“Of course I do and always.” She moves closer toward Emma “However since our last date was nil we gonna need another one” Regina says as Emma smiles as an idea comes to her, the brunette was always the one chasing after her maybe now it was her turn.

Clearing her throats she said she grins at the brunette “Regina Mills, would you please forgive me and do me the honour of going on a date with me?” Emma asks, nervously holding her breath for Regina’s answer even if she knew what it was going to be. Regina sighs, pretending to think about it before bursting out into a wide smile.

“Jerk!” Emma gasps, playfully hitting the brunette’s arm who chuckles in response. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself” grins the brunette “but yes, I would love to go out with you” she responds and Emma smiles brightly moving closer to Regina, the brunette felt herself being pulled toward the blonde as if by magnetic, they moved closer and closer until their foreheads touched, breaths mingled together, each panting softly as their lips hovers and danced around each other until finally coming together in a lip-lock, they moved slowly and gently as the moon shine brightly over them. Inside the house two small heads poked over the stairs with matching smiles on their faces before high fiving each other.

TBC.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, one more to go until this chapter is closed. 
> 
> Ps: I will be taking requests, no guarantee if they will get written but we will see.


	10. Chapter 10

What We Could Of Had.

Chapter 10/10

Pairing: SwanQueen (slow-burn) with flashbacks. Including other pairings along the way.

Warning: GP!Regina. Rated M on specific chapters.  
——————————

-FLASHBACKS-

Emma sat leaning against the open toilet, emptying the small portions she managed to keep down from last night the blonde groans because well fucking hell just when she thought was able to keep content down, her stomach decided to betray her, worse of them all morning sickness. She just prays Ruby, who she’s currently having a sleepover with won’t come and check up on her and ask questions that Emma knew would be hard to answer. It has been a couple of weeks since Regina left for London, the news of the Mills’ departure hitting the whole town the next day and Emma didn’t know wherever to cry or yell at her own stupidity so the blonde simply convinced herself it was for the best, Regina deserved to have her best shot in life and Emma telling her she was pregnant would not have helped. So sbe swallowed her hurt and heartbreak and went on with herself, she has a whole personal to care besides herself. It wasn’t after a few days passed that Emma came clean to Ruby that she and Regina were no more as the other girl kept on questioning why Regina left early and this and that however she didn’t give her friend the full reason behind the breakup even though Ruby grilled and grilled her.

“Ems?” Emma groans and quickly straightened up before flashing the toilet, she moves toward the sink then rises out her mouth before opening the door. Once the door opened Ruby took a good look at the blonde who looked tired as hell with hair disheveled and eyes puffy. It seemed Emma was always crying these past days since Regina left, Ruby didn’t know what had pass between them but she knew whatever it was, was big because try as may Regina’s number didn’t even work and when she cornered Graham he totally avoided her questions and Ruby was never friends with Kathryn as she found the older blonde just a tad intimidating but Ruby was sick of it, sick of seeing just how hurt her friend was and not knowing what to do. Emma thinks Ruby doesn’t know or see when she cries silently to herself when thinks Ruby isn’t looking or notice but she does. 

“Everything alright?” Ruby questions, her eyes moving up and down Emma’s body in hopes of maybe finding out what was going on but nothing.

“I’m fine Rubes” mumbles Emma, she steps out onto the hall and walks pass Ruby. The other girl sighs, following after her friend who was heading toward the kitchen. 

“Alright then, I know I can’t do much but...” she trails off moving behind the counter as Emma flops herself onto one of the kitchen stools, groaning and borrowing into herself with her head buried against the marble island “I can make breakfast!” Ruby cheers excitedly, Granny wasn’t home so the girls took the opportunity for a little sleepover. Ruby went about grabbing whatever she needs to make her and Emma something, she came up with bacon, pancakes and eggs however as the cooking started so did the smells and Emma who was still with head against the countertop bolted upright before moving fast toward the direction of the toilet, hand pressed against her stomach. “Ems?” Questions a confused Ruby, she quickly switches off the cooker and runs after her friend. The door was open this time, thank god so she walked in and starts to comfortably rub Emma’s back while holding back her hair.

After a while Emma finally stopped, flops back onto the floor, her back against the bathtub. “God Emma, if I didn’t know better I would say you were pregnant” jokes Ruby chuckling however at Emma’s facial expression she instantly stopped, her eyes the size of sources “holy shit!” She screeched as Emma breathes deeply through her parted lips “Regina?” She asks again her voice low as if someone else might hear them, Emma simply nods and Ruby started to slowly connect the dot and Emma must of have read her mind because she was quick to ease her mind.

“She doesn’t know...” she sighs just before bursting into tears, Ruby moves quickly next to her friend grabbing her into a one arm side hug while Emma’s head laid on her shoulder.

“Ssshhh, what happened Ems, the truth this time” she spoke lovingly but firmly so Emma found no other reasons to lie and encountered to Ruby everything that had transpired including her conversation with one Cora Mills.

-PRESENT-

“What about this?” Emma asks for what felt like the umpteenth times only to receive three shakes of heads “are you kidding!” She groans humping in annoyance as her audience did nothing but laughed at her misery “that was one of the finest dresses that I own!” She groans, flopping her arms against her sides.

“It may be the finest Ma, just not for tonight” giggles Ava making her aunt Ruby and her brother laugh along with her as her Ma gives her the ‘sting eyes’ as she and Gabe calls it. 

“The kid is right Ems” announces Ruby “alright, step away woman, step away” Ruby says getting off Emma’s bed and pushing the blonde away from her wardrobe playfully, making the twins giggle amongst each other, Ruby turned to her godchildren and winks at them.

“I’m glad the three of you are enjoying yourselves at my dispenses” pouts Emma however sympathy wasn’t given. 

“Ah ha! Try this!” The red haired hands her a spaghetti strap black dress, Emma looks at it then at the twins who were nodding enthusiastically. 

“Please, you only approve because your godmother picked it” she says as she disappears from their sight to put it on. A few minutes later after a few mumbled colourful words which the twins knows not to repeat until they were old enough the blonde steps back out. “Well...?” She asks nervously spreading out her arms and doing a little swirl.

“You look amazing Ma” Ava says with a wide smile.

“The most beautiful queen in the world!” Gabe adds and Emma almost cried.

“No, no, no...do not ruin that make up!” Threatens Ruby as the twins and Emma laughed just as the doorbell ran.

“Mom!” Both kids looked at each other and yelled in unison before bolting out Emma’s room.

“The twins are right Ems, you look absolutely stunning” compliments Ruby and Emma smiles “now come on, the sooner you move your ass, the sooner you two can get to have fun” she winked at her last word and Emma simply shook her head in amusement as the two finally left Emma’s room following the twins.

When Emma and Ruby reaches the landing they found the twins and Regina engaged in a deep conversation that they didn’t even notice them until Emma cleared her throat grabbing their attention. Regina looked up and her breath caught at the sight of the blonde, her heart sped up, palms sweating and the room was suddenly really hot. Ava and Gabe looked at each other and giggled quietly to themselves at their mom’s reaction. At the sound of the twins’ laughter Regina snapped out into attention and swallows thickly before moving closer to Emma, Ruby stepping out sight. 

“You look amazing” she compliments and Regina was sure she could hear Ruby saying something along the line of ‘of course she does, thanks to me’ and the brunette smiled slightly instantly flashing back to hers and Emma’s first date when they were teens however this time Emma’s mother wasn’t around to fuss over the girl nor her dad to ask Regina millions of questions. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself Miss Mills...” flirts Emma with a raised brow at the brunette’s attire. She was wearing a simple black slacks with a white button down shirt tucked in, the brunette smiles stepping closer and laying a quick kiss on Emma’s lips.

“Urgh, yuck!”

“Yuck, kisses!”

Came the cries from the twins and Regina teasingly ruffles with Gabe’s hair as he was within arms’ reached making him groan but giggle.

“Moooom” he whines trying to comb his bangs that was almost reaching his eyes, he needed a haircut, Emma decided.

“Alright love birds, get outta here so we can have fun without you” Ruby announces coming to stand near the twins. Regina and Emma shrugs at the woman knowing their kids are good hands before linking fingers and waving goodbye. 

-THE DATE-

The date was lovely Emma noted. Regina has set up a table for two on top of the balcony of her new home, the balcony that Neal failed to mentioned to her on the lease that if it wasn’t for Ava she probably wouldn’t find out about it however now she was grateful for it. She has set up a table with light food and a bucket of ice with champagne inside, the place was well decorated with fairy lights giving it a nice glow due to the night sky while the moon shine nicely illuminating the balcony. When Emma first saw how Regina has set up the place she was taken away and couldn’t help but have the biggest smile ever, Regina has always went out for their dates. A few hours later after consuming the delicious food the brunette made, the two were quietly enjoying a glass each of the nice bubbly while talking about anything and everything.

Emma told Regina all the stories good, bad and embarrassing of when she was pregnant with the twins and when they were born and as they started growing up, the newly reconnected lovers laughed and cried together walking down memory lane.

“I tell you I laugh now but in that moment I was beside myself and Gabe wouldn’t stop screaming his little head off, I swear I was like a mad woman” accounted Emma as Regina laughs at the story of Emma losing a 3 year old Ava while out shopping with unwell Gabe in her arms. Emma watched as Regina laughed freely and couldn’t help but smile at the sound of that beautiful laugh she has missed so much. As she comes down to her high Regina notices Emma’s stare and the brunette sighs seeing the guilt look in Emma’s green eyes.

“Dont do that” she starts as Emma sighs.

“I-“ she stops before looking away from Regina, the brunette reaches across the table and let’s her fingers grazed against Emma’s until the blonde looked back at her.

“It’s all in the past now, I want us to move forward and we can’t do that if you keep feeling guilty every time we talk about the twins” Regina states, firmly but lovingly to make sure that Emma knew she meant it. “Okay?...,” the blonde sighs but nods “you have to say it” teased the brunette in a sing-song voice and Emma rolls her eyes, she always loves moments like this when Regina would show her goofy side and Emma was glad to know she was still the same old Regina. Broody yet goofy. 

“Okay” she answers with a smile and slight shake of her head. Regina smiles brightly gazing into the blonde’s eyes and slowly leans over the table and gently kisses the blonde, Emma was quick to reciprocate and they kissed for a little while until Emma pulled away as the kiss got deeper and heated fast. 

“I-I’m sorry, I got carried away, I-“ starts Regina moving back to her seat however Emma stops her.

“Gina no, I got carried away and I’m sorry I don’t want to rush you into this thing we just started and-“ Emma trails off becoming confused as Regina began chuckling to herself “what?” She asks her confusion clear as day but Regina carried on laughing “whaaaat” she pouts.

The brunette finally got a hold of herself and stood up from her seat, moves around toward Emma, the blonde gazed up at her “Come..” Regina holds out her hand for the other woman to take and Emma didn’t hesitate to grab it and let Regina pull her up until they were standing face to face, Regina took Emma’s arms and wrapped it around her waist before holding it into place. “I” *kiss* “want you” *kiss* “so much, always have and always will” she ends and this time Emma was the one that leaned in and sealed their lips together. It didn’t take long for the kiss to grow heated again.

“We should do this elsewhere.” Breathes Emma once they pulled away for a quick breather, Regina nods, stole another kiss before leading the blonde back inside through the entry that leads to the hallway closer to the guest room and they quickly disappeared back inside the warm house.

-SMUT-

Emma breathes deeply as she lays on her back on Regina’s bed with the Regina trailing kisses down her body, the brunette took her time sucking each of Emma’s hard nipples in her mouth, swirling, biting and flicking the buds before continuing down. The blonde shuddered as Regina finally reaches the waistband of her underwear and hooks her fingers around it then pulls the material down long pale legs before disappearing between Emma’s legs and kissing and sucking her inner thighs, not quite reaching where Emma ached the most then slowly the brunette let’s her nose nudge against Emma’s sex a couple of times before blowing soft air as her tongue swats through wet folds. Emma’s breath gets caught as Regina wraps her lips around her sensitive clit giving it a slight suck.

“Shit” heaves the blonde as her hips thrusts upward toward Regina’s mouth encouraging her more. Regina uses her tongue to flick the blonde’s engorged clit before sucking the blood vessel inside her mouth, gently she pulls at the skin before using the tip of her tongue to smooth it over driving Emma crazy as the blonde trash and clenched the bed sheets between her fist after a moment Regina replaces her tongue with her fingers pumping in and out with deep and fast pace, Emma gasps loudly etching from the bed and letting out a loud scream and moaning loudly after a couple more thrusts Emma felt her body shook as her juices spill against Regina’s tongue and the brunette was quick to lap at it, drinking her until her sex was glistening clean. Regina places a gentle kiss against the pulsing clit before she started making her way back up Emma’s body, kissing every inch of the skin until she reached Emma’s lips. 

“I want you” husks Regina breathlessly between their intertwine lips.

“You have me” responds Emma equally breathless as their kiss, lips crashing with teeth biting while pulling at each other’s bottom lips.

Pulling away, Regina moves slightly so she was sitting on her knees in front of Emma’s spread legs, her cock twitching and growing harder by the minute of seeing Emma’s beautiful pussy. She reaches toward the bedside drawer grabbing a pack of condom, with a few strokes using Emma’s juices to lubricant her shaft, the brunette rolled the rubber protection around her dick before moving into position so she was hovering above Emma, with one hand pressed beside Emma’s head on the bed, the other one grasping her shaft she slowly enters the blonde inch by inch until she was all the way to the hilt making both of them groan.

“Fuck, did you get bigger?” Moans Emma as her nails digs hard onto Regina’s skin. The brunette smirks, okay so maybe her ego just grow a little bit however as she sees Emma struggling a little bit she willed herself still, leaning down she prepped Emma up with kisses, to her lips, cheek, forehead, eye-lids until she felt her lover calm down. “I’m alright” breathes Emma yet Regina was still unsure so the blonde wrapped her legs around Regina’s waist with the heels of her foot against Regina’s ass she pushes the brunette down giving her the 100% go ahead and Regina slowly pulls out until only the head remained before pushing back in making Emma hiss but in pleasure and soon Regina picked up a nice thrusting rhythm. 

“God I missed you” breathes the brunette slamming into Emma with faster and hard thrusts, the bed squeaking under their weights. Emma could barely utter words and simply throws her head backward as she screams for Regina’s name.

-NEXT DAY/SMUT-

The sun woke her up, making her groan as it hit her right in her face and she realised the blinds were left open last night, groaning again loudly she tries to move however her body screamed at her, refusing to let her wake up. All the sex from last night hitting her hard and she couldn’t remember when they finally fell asleep after so many orgasms, she wanted nothing more than to give into what her body was asking for which was sleep however she knew she couldn’t as she had promised the twins breakfast as a family so with that thought in mind she willed herself awake.

The first thing Emma noticed as she finally came out of her sleep coma is that she was wrapped nicely around Regina’s arms with the brunette’s hand resting on her left breast and also the brunette’s morning wood was poking her ass and it felt so delicious, naughtily the blonde smirks and did her best to wiggle around until the head sat just by her pussy opening from behind then she pushed back into the brunette and Regina’s cock easily slips inside her soaked hole and she moans and slowly started rocking back and forth against Regina, the cock moving deliciously inside her and the blonde got excited at the thought of being caught fucking herself on Regina’s cock.

And as if the brunette could hear her thoughts loud and clear Emma felt herself being grasps around her hips being hold in place as Regina started pounding inside her, the hand on Emma’s chest started palming Emma’s breast gently, Emma let’s out a breathy whimper biting down on her lips. “So you decided to just fuck yourself while I’m asleep?” Moans Regina playfully scolding the blonde as her hand on Emma’s waist moved between her legs cupping her dripping sex, she started rubbing her clit with her thumb, moving the digit in circular motion then up and down.

“Oh, fuck, fuck Gina, fuck...more baby” pants Emma as Regina flicks her sex with her fingers, she slowly pulls out moves away from the blonde then pushing her onto her front against the bed Regina spreads Emma’s legs apart before hovering behind her once in position she enters the woman from behind, pushing in and out and faster hitting her g-spot over and over as she pounded inside Emma it wasn’t long the blonde was cuming and clenching around Regina’s cock. The brunette did her best and pulled out her hand wrapped around her meat stroking it before taking a position by sitting leaning against the headboard. Emma didn’t need telling as she climbs onto Regina’s lap, sinking her pussy onto Regina’s cock and started bouncing, rotating her hips as Regina palms her breast.

“Fuck fuck fuck, ah, ah. Shit I’m coming, fuuuuuuuuck!!!!!!” She clenched once more choking Regina until the brunette felt herself about to cum and quickly signaled Emma off, the blonde picked up every will power she had and removed herself from Regina’s delicious cock however she quickly leaned down taking the meat in her mouth and Regina wasn’t ready when the head of her penis hit the back of Emma’s throat making her come undone. As they come down from their high, both had the same words for each other.

“I love you” they said in unison making them burst in laughter but when it died down their lips found each other. Maybe just another round or two in the shower before they called it a day. 

-A FEW MONTHS LATER-

Life has been amazing, Regina and Emma’s relationship was going great and although the blonde refused to move in as Regina has asked countless of times, she still had occasional sleepover here and there wherever the twins were there or with Ruby or her parents. They were going strong and their children were healthy and happy. Regina has managed to fully set up her home office, most of her business meetings takes part through FaceTime since she was the boss what she says goes, the twins picked up the routine of being dropped by Regina to school then collected by Emma who would then drive to Regina for dinner before driving home or if it’s Friday they usually just stays over until Sunday night. Kathryn finally met her nephew and niece and instantly spoiled them and the twins loved it and they instantly took a liking to their little cousin Avery. Regina and Graham are slowly getting back to what they used to be and Graham came clean to all the shit he knew about April and apologised to Emma and told her he should have been a better friend not just to Regina but also to Emma. 

As for the present Regina was annoyed, why you ask? The twins have finally begged and cried to meet Cora and Regina had no choice but to invite her mother to Storybrooke, a town she hasn’t been in for almost 11 years old. Regina wasn’t thrilled but for her babies? She’ll do anything.

“Baby, relax” encourage Emma rubbing the brunette’s tense shoulders. It was almost the twins’ 11th birthday and they refused to meet their grandma on the day, they wanted to meet her before hand so here Regina was waiting for the arrival of her mother who has already landed in Main and isn’t far away.

“I’m still mad at her” she whispers knowing the twins might be near by.

“I know but she has been trying really hard to make up for everything for the past few months, give her a chance” responds Emma and Regina looked at her buffles.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Regina states with an adoring smile and Emma shrugs grinning playfully and Regina couldn’t help herself and leans in for a kiss.

“This is how you two made us, remember? So hands to yourselves” the two pulled away looking at their son who for some reason has grown an inch taller the past few months although Ava was still a tad taller, they were slightly taken by his comment as he’s been slowly approaching the teenage angst and simply brood!

“I’ll remind you of this moment when you become older son” Emma says making Regina grimes still not liking the idea of her little prince with some girl or boy. It was weird how she was more grimy and flinching at the thought of Gabe dating than Ava. ‘that girl was too much of an alpha male’ she thought as Gabe rolls his eyes.

“Just tell me when grand Mami gets here, okay” he states walking out the room.

“Dramaaaaa” joked Emma with a chuckle, it was weird now the twins were growing into their own personality, Gabe was suddenly moody and dramatic and Ava was all Miss trouble, hit then ask question or think about consequences later. Emma still remembers her and Regina being called in a few weeks ago for a fighting incident.

-FLASHBACK-

“Miss Nolan, I hope you know we do not tolerate fighting in the school.” Says the principal to the two woman well mostly Emma because he was afraid if he looked at Regina the brunette might just burn him on the spot. 

“I know, I understand Mr Buckley and we-“ Emma says looking toward Regina however the brunette had the man fixed with deadly eyes “WE,” She emphasis loudly just to grab the brunette’s attention, as Regina looks at Emma, the blonde indicates for her to stop looking at the man with deadly eyes to which Regina simply rolled eyes to but decided to behaviour to Emma’s relief “will talk to Ava” she continues once satisfied that Regina wasn’t gonna reach out and strangle the poor guy “and we will have her apologise to the kid she punched, right dear?” That seems to be the wrong thing as Regina’s head whipped around so fast that Emma was worried about neck injury on her part.

“We will do no such thing Emma” Regina scolds looking pissed.

“Regina!” Emma warms however the brunette ignores her and turned back to the principal.

“Please Tell me why my child is the only one being punished here”

“Because she punched someone” he says as if that should have been obvious already.

“Self-défense, have you ever heard of it?”

“She bluntly said and I quote ‘if you don’t shut up I will punch your lights out’” he looked between the two woman to see if he was missing something.

“She gave them a warning didn’t she? Does she at least get rewarded for that” asks Regina annoyed.

“For punching a fellow student?...” he looked at Regina as if she was nuts then Emma just to confirm he heard right “we don’t reward bad behaviour with good merits”

“Oh now my sweet angel is bad”

“I didn’t- I didn’t say that, I-“

“Regina stop,” Emma butts in for the sake of the poor man “Mr Buckley, we are sorry and we will talk to Ava and she will take whatever punishment. Thank you” she finishes then turns to Regina “you, let’s go”

-PRESENT-

*Ding Dong* was the sound of the doorbell as it resonated throughout the whole house followed by screams of excitement.

“Grand-Mami is here!!!!” 

Followed by hurried footsteps, at hearing this Regina steps out from the sitting room coming to stand right by the front door that Ava was excitedly heading toward of. The girl comes to a screeching halt as her mother appears in front of her blocking her way to the door and the girl knew instantly to stop so sighing she stepped back a little as Regina turned to open the door but not before taking in a couple of deep breaths.

“Hello mother,” Regina greets the older woman who wore uneasy, nervous smile she promised herself to try and make up for all the awful things she did in the past both to her daughter and Emma especially Emma. She wanted to know and have her grand-babies in her life which is why it came as a shock surprise to her when she received Regina’s phone call inviting her to Storybrooke.

“Hello sweetheart, you looking well.” Cora Mills replies as Regina rolls her eyes but steps out the way to let her in.

Once Cora stepped in she gasps at the girl standing there it was like she was seeing an old image of Regina when she was this age and Cora couldn’t help but become emotional, Regina finally shut the door behind her and turned back around to see her mother with teary eyes while looking at Ava who was standing by nervously but also slightly confused to why the woman was crying.

“Mother I would like you to meet my daughter, Ava” she introduces and the almost 11 year old smiles brightly wanting nothing more but to hug the woman but not wanting her to feel bombarded.

“You are honestly the prettiest princess in the world” states Cora trying to choke back her tears, Ava giggles smiling brightly and decided to throw caution to the wind and hugged the woman. Cora gasps at the unexpected move however was quick to reciprocate the hug.

“Mom I heard the doorbell” Gabe comes to a halt at seeing a woman that looked like their mother hugging his sister and instantly put two and two together and knew who it was. Cora at hearing the new comer’s voice looked toward the direction and almost burst into tears for the second time and Regina has had enough. 

“And this little prince is Gabe” she says beckoning for the boy to come closer.

“Moooom” whines Gabe “I’m not little anymore, I’m almost 11” he cries however his mother playfully ruffles his hair once he was closer making him squeal and run away while yelling “nice to me you grams” Cora turned to Regina as if to ask where he ran off to.

“To comb his hair” giggle Ava “come on grams, you gotta check out my sea shell collection” she drags the woman by the arm away from Regina who was about to speak but was cut off by the doorbell, when she opened it again she found the driver with Cora’s luggage. ‘this is going to be a long couple of weeks’

-LATER ON-

After Cora settled in, the twins bombarded her with questions and quality time, then they had dinner which was cooked by Regina and Emma. Speaking of the blonde things were a bit awkward between her and the eldest Mills which was understandable, the woman could barely look Emma in the eyes especially when one of the twins were hanging by her side she kept flashing back to the night of her conversation with Emma. Cora realises if Emma wasn’t strong enough she would have aborted or given away these angels. Cora has just met them for a couple of hours but she can’t imagine her life going back to normal without them. They were such characters with brilliant minds and so damn polite and Cora knew Emma did all that, she also see what she had deprived her daughter from having all those years ago. Which is why as Regina took the twins away for their bedtime Cora took the time to have a chat with Emma.

“Good evening Miss Nolan,” Emma almost jumped at the unexpected voice before looking back through the open doorway that lead to the balcony to spot Cora standing there awkwardly “may I please join you” she adds and Emma shrugs so the older woman steps out to the open air.

Cora walked toward the edge of the balcony with Emma’s eyes following her everything move, she still has yet to say something and Emma wasn’t gonna interrupt her. They sat there for a little while until Cora picked up the courage to speak.

“Quite the charmers you have here Miss Nolan” she starts and Emma smiles knowing Cora was talking about the twins “you did an amazing job” she adds slowly as if afraid of what Emma would do.

“Thank you” was all the blonde said and Cora sighs before taking a seat on the free space in front of Emma.

“I am sorry, Emma” the blonde was both surprised at the apology and also the use of her first name from Cora, with the whole years Emma has known the woman not once has she ever called her Emma it was always Miss Nolan so much so that Emma was beginning to think maybe Cora just didn’t know her name. “I’m sorry for the hands I played in your decision many years ago. It was selfish and wrong of me to have done what I did, you were just a child yourself and I wasn’t thinking about you, only of my own interests and child not knowing what you would have to go through, as a mother your first instincts is to protect your child, however I went about things the wrong way, I was the adult in the situation I should have handled it much better than I did to that I am so sorry and I wish to make up for it as long as I live.” Cora sighs waiting and waiting for Emma’s reply however the blonde was simply watching her, observing her and probably taking it all in and it was the longest wait of Cora’s life however she knew she would wait for as long as it take for Emma to be comfortable to want to speak to her.

“I’m not mad at you Mrs Mills, I wasn’t mad at you that night and I haven’t been mad at you throughout the year. If anything I have been mad at myself, nobody but me had to make the decision of breaking up with Regina and letting her go without the knowledge that she left me pregnant. Sure your words hurt but you didn’t hold me at gunpoint to make my decision, I also wanted the best for her which is why I let her walk away it wasn’t your fault.” Explains the blonde and Cora found herself tearing up again, it seems like she has been crying more today than she has since her husband passed away.

“I thought the twins’ wisdom and intelligence was heritage from Regina but now I can see they are really their mother’s children” she choked and Emma smiles softly before reaching her hand toward Cora and grasping the older woman’s with hers.

“Everything is in the past now, all that matters is the present and future.” Emma says and Cora realises she would be the luckiest woman alive to have Emma Nolan as her daughter in-law and the mother of her grand-babies.

Inside the house a happy Regina who was standing close to hearing distance smiles softly at having witness the whole conversation she realised if Emma can look past what Cora had done so could she and like Emma said, the present and future is all that matters.

-2 years later-

Loud music was playing at the massive well decorated for a party backyard full of guests all either family or friends as they celebrate the twins’ 13th birthday. Both Regina and Emma wanted to go all out with the celebration however Ava and Gabe has simply wanted a BBQ with their family and friends so who was Regina and Emma to say no.

“Babe I think we gonna need more ice” Regina says walking up to Emma who was gathering a few drinks from the fridge and placing them onto a tray. Regina leans in placing a kiss against her cheek before taking the tray of drinks. “You should be relaxing with your feet up”

“Gina I’m pregnant not incapable of carrying a tray of drinks.” Responds Emma taking the tray away from Regina and walking away as fast as her prodding belly would allow her to walk, Regina not far behind.

“I know I know but I don’t want you stressing yourself when you’re so close to your due date.” She reasons as they reached outside and started handling out the drinks together.

“Regina dear how can you let your pregnant wife carry heavy drinks like this!” Cora Mills scolds taking the tray from her daughter in-law to Regina’s annoyance cause really she was just telling Emma about this a few seconds ago.

“But I wasn’t-“ however she was cut off by her mother who gave her a disapproving head shake.

“You tell her auntie Cora, she knocks her up and still lets her do hard work.” Jokes Graham before grabbing a beer from the tray Cora was holding.

“Shut the fuck up asshole” Regina growls smacking Graham upside the hand.

“Language!” Scolds Emma.

“Honestly Emma it is just hopeless trying to scold her for her foul mouth, your children will come out already sprewing colourful words” chuckles Kathryn who had joined the conversation with her husband Fred. The friends laughed while Cora moved along to hand out drinks.

“Emma we need more ice!” Finn suddenly appears.

“Alright alright, I think dad had more stored away. I’ll go ask him” the blonde moved away from the group her brother in tow.

“Mom! Look at me!” Regina moves her attention from the conversation to look toward Gabe who was happily jumping inside the massive trampoline they had hired specifically for the party. It was weird what a few years would do, while Gabe still enjoyed stuff like comics, fairytales, dragons and gargoyle and such Ava had discovered the world of boys and girls and Regina although used to be fine at the thought she was hyperventilating when she found the 13 year old lip-lock with her friend during one of their movie nights only to find out from Gabe the two had crushes on each other. The twins were still close as ever however they now no longer shared rooms especially once Ava started blooming and mood swings kicked in. At first Gabe didn’t understand why his twin was suddenly worrying about everything and anything or moody until both Regina and Emma sat him down and explained to him although his body is taking a while to change Ava is already going through different changes so the boy knew when to stirred away from her.

“Way to go my little prince!” Cheered Regina as the boy does a flip in the air before landing accordingly on his feet and his uncle and auntie claps for him. 

“And where is Miss trouble at?” Kat asks smiling at Regina’s groan.

“She’s at the game room with Sophie”

“Oooo” replies Graham to which Regina scolds him for “hey at least she can’t get anyone pregnant” 

“It’s so weird seeing her date, she’s only 13! I mean at her age I was-“

“Chasing girls around the playground trying to poke them with your rod?” Kathryn responds making Fred choke on his drink and Graham holler in laughter. “Oh baby, I’m so sorry” she says slapping Fred’s back gently.

“It’s okay, I’m alright but were you really?” He asks turning to the brunette who glares at her blonde friend.

“Regina, Emma wants you” Ruby says walking up toward the friends and Regina quickly excused herself from that conversation . “Are you alright?” Ruby asks taking noticed of Fred’s face. Graham burst out into another laughter while Kat looked sheepishly.

——

“Lights out Ava” Regina calls again as she moves down the hallway checking each room and making sure everything was already.

“I hear you before!” Growls the 13 year old before her lights went out. Regina sighs and couldn’t wait for the moment she was dealing with a 16 year old Ava. ‘God help us all’ she shook her head moving down until she reached Gabe’s open bedroom door and the boy was excitedly chatting to his best friend through FaceTime. 

“It’s bedtime buddy” she calls and he turns around to the sound of his mom.

“Hi Mrs Nolan-Mills” Noah, the boy had moved in recently to town with his parents and instantly strike a friendship with Gabe and the two just clicked immediately. 

“Hi Noah, goodnight Noah” she waved and the boy bid Gabe goodnight before hanging up. Gabe then shut off his device and moved onto the bed grabbing his bed sheet and snuggling in. Regina was really grateful at least one child was still acting like their baby. The brunette reaches over and kisses his forehead. “Goodnight buddy” she smiles.

“I love you mom” he says with his wide smile, the curls of his hair shielding his eyes since he refuses to get a haircut. something else that hasn’t changed at all. 

“I love you too my little prince” and finally Regina left the boy to sleep, on her way to hers and Emma’s room she quickly poked her head through Ava’s door and found the girl fast asleep, shaking her head she quietly whispers an love you before shutting the door behind her and accompanying her wife. Wife, that word. She would never get tired of saying or hearing it, the two had gotten engaged not long after moving in together a couple of months after the twins’ 11th birthday and on their wedding night Emma had leaned in during their slow dance and told Regina she was pregnant. Nine months of being married and each day with waking up to call Emma her wife feels like heaven.

As Regina walks in their room she found Emma’s eyes closed but not asleep, sprawled out on their bed simply in her underwear. Being pregnant with this heat wasn’t really helping but Emma still looks beautiful as ever. Regina let’s out a smile play against her lips as she pulls away her clothes until she was simply in her boxer brief and white vest top before climbing in next to Emma and doing the same thing she has been doing every night since finding out Emma was pregnant. She leaned her head close to Emma’s prodding belly with her hand resting against the swollen stomach.

“Hello babies, you know your mama, siblings and I can’t wait to meet you and shower you with so much love” she spoke making Emma grin cracking an eye open before closing it again. It came as a total shock when they found out they were having triplet however Regina was also over the moon and was quick to ease Emma’s worries away, they were in this together. They can do it. Emma sighs as Regina places a kiss against her belly and left her lips there for moment, the blonde took the opportunity to bury her fingers through Regina’s hair that Emma was happy she decided to let grow in. After a while Regina removes her lips away before crawling up to Emma and hovering over her so she wasn’t crashing her before capturing her lips with hers.

“I love you” Emma declares breathing deeply as they pull away.

“I love you too” responds the brunette letting their lips meet once more, as they continue to kiss Regina’s hands wonders before coming to rest against Emma’s exposed breasts, kneading and tweaking the nipples gently cause of how sensitive it was between her fingers drawing out Emma’s moans.

“God Gina, please” Moans the blonde as her hips thrusts into the air.

“Please what my beautiful swan” teased Regina pulling Emma’s bottom lip between her teeth then letting go.

“I need you inside me, I need you to stop teasing me and fuck me” she growls and Regina smirks, she really loved how horny a pregnant Emma was.

“As you wish my queen” Regina pulls her lips away from Emma’s and became a trail down her body stopping to pay attention to Emma’s swollen breasts for a moment then moving along until she reached her underwear and pulls it off. Her tongue wasted no time in licking against dripping pussy before pushing her tongue in, Regina worked her tongue in and out making Emma cry loudly for more which Regina obliged by replacing her tongue with her fingers and fucking Emma hard and fast. The blonde was beside herself wanting to cum with a final push Emma cum screaming out Regina’s name, the brunette didn’t stop as she licked and cleaned Emma’s sex, sucking her clit and french kissing her sex as she went along.

“Oh god, that was amazing” breathes Emma trying to catch her breathing. Regina smirks her ego just slightly flared up because she can still render Emma speechless by eating her out. Once Emma caught her breath she didn’t give Regina time she was pushing into a sitting position so she was sat leaning against the headboard. Emma quickly made work of Regina’s boxer and flaunt the material away, the brunette’s dick springs out slapping Emma against her cheek. The brunette hiss in pleasure at the contact, she was so hard. 

Emma wasted no time taking the shaft by the base and moving it toward her letting her tongue swap up the precum leaking out the head and humming before wrapping her lips around the meat and slowly took down inch by inch. She moved her mouth working her throat muscle as her fingers fiddles with the heavy ballsacks, Regina’s eyes closed in pleasure while her hands found Emma’s breasts and started playing with them making the blonde moan the vibration of her throat resonating against Regina’s dick making her shaft pulse before spilling down Emma’s throat. 

-

Regina strokes her dick a few times as she kneels behind Emma who was leaning on the bed on all fours legs spreads to give Regina more access. The brunette slowly eased the hard appendage inside Emma’s soaking pussy, Emma’s spongy warm walls opening and closing to choke Regina in until she was nicely pushed in, after a moment of waiting to get comfortable Regina started moving, slow and gentle.

“Gina baby I love that you’re careful but I want you to fuck me!” Regina growls at those words and began slamming in hard before pulling out then slamming back in again. “Yes! Yes! Fuck Gina...more!” Screams Emma and Regina picked up the pace, she held her around the wait and started pounding inside Emma with fast and deep thrusts while Emma screams for Regina’s name.

-

Heavy pants rings out the room as the couple try catching their breathes, Emma was laid on her side with Regina behind her her cock buried deep inside Emma’s dripping sex from behind. Regina’s hand palms Emma’s breasts playing with the nipples between her fingers, her hips still slowly moving to ride out their orgasms. Emma took a long deep breath shuffling against Regina making the woman moan as her cock sprung back to live, slowly she started a slow thrusts of pulling out and slamming back in until Emma was moaning and pushing in more toward Regina. The brunette worked quietly to bring her wife to her climax, cupping her sex and playing with her clit, she flick and pinched the sensitive bud until Emma finally cried out cuming hard she moved wet digits from Emma’s pussy to Emma’s mouth letting her have a taste of herself. 

Emma sucked on Regina’s fingers while the brunette continues buckling inside her, once Regina’s digits was remove from Emma’s mouth the blonde turns her head around capturing Regina’s lips with hers, cuming together with lips trembling against each other, fingers intertwined and Regina’s shaft buried deep in Emma until her last drop then pulls out. Too tired and sore to move the two lovers fell asleep in that position. Regina’s flaccid appendage resting near Emma’s buttocks.

-A FEW WEEKS LATER-

Hurried footsteps raced down the hallway with a wheelchair as Emma screams in agony, the double doors burst open as the town’s doctor and midwives pushed Emma to the birthing ward, Mary and Regina following close while the rest of the relatives were left behind. Once they got into the room Emma was immediately placed onto the bed and position while Regina and Mary were given scrubs each before moving to either sides of Emma and each grabbing her hand.

“You got this honey, you can do it...again” Regina encourages however the glare from Emma made her shut up while the blonde’s mother simply smiled, flashing back to the twins’ birth. 

“We’re about to start Emma, are you ready to push?” Asks the doctor.

“What the fuck does it look like!” Growls the blonde, shooting daggers at the man. Regina sends a smile toward him and he simply shrugs it off. A few more screams and pushing on Emma’s part later a loud cry pierced the room as the first baby grazed the world.

“It’s a girl!” Calls the doctor quickly passing the screaming new born to the newest midwife, Regina’s eyes darting toward the screaming baby barely taking a glance however she didn’t have time to dwell on it as another cry followed not more than two minutes passed, this time she did get a chance to see her new born son as the last baby didn’t seem to be in a hurry to come out, after almost 7 minutes pass with poor Emma having enough of the pain, screaming and pushing the Nolan-Mills’ youngest decided to have mercy on everyone especially her Ma and came out kicking and screaming, another girl and was quickly whisked away to get cleaned.

“You did it baby, you did it” praised Regina raining multiple of kisses against Emma’s face who was nothing but exhausted.

“Congratulations parents, you have three healthy babies, one boy and two girls” the man in blue scrubs smiles as three midwife places each child against Emma’s chest.

The blonde breathes deeply taking in the triples nesting comfortably against her as Regina stared tearfully. 

“They are perfect” she whispers as her blonde wife turns to her and smiles.

“When do we ever make ugly babies” she winked jokingly earning a laughter from Regina who then leans down and claims Emma’s lips with her, totally ignoring the doctors and Mary. As they pull away the triples were taken away to be weighed and ready for them while a nurse walks in to tend to Emma.

-HAPPINESS-

After mother and babies were cleaned and given a room, everyone were present and it was a good thing the room was as big as a living room otherwise there would have been a space problem, as the family chatted and passed one baby after another around, Regina looked around and smiles, thankful and glad she was here and this is where she always will be.

-THREE YEARS LATER/EPILOGUE-

Three years since the triples were born, the twins were now 16 and the triples just reached 2 years old and Regina has to wonder if the twins were also this handful at this age as the triples are however the brunette loved every moments of it. And speaking of twins, the typical teenage behaviours was in full swing. Her poor sweet Gabe who not long ago still slept with his stuff toys was now taller than her, his voice was like a damn machine and he has his first girlfriend. Then there was Ava, Regina really hope there wasn’t another child of theirs that will give them as much grief as Ava, skipping classes, breaking curfews, the most scarred one? Finding her in hers and Emma’s bed with her girlfriend! Regina will never forget that moment, walking in on your almost 16 year old daughter and her girlfriend in your bed. That experience was awful and Regina hope there won’t be repeat with any of the kids.

“Bath time!” Regina snaps out of her thoughts at hearing her wife call and knew exactly what was coming, as she started counting in her head it wasn’t long until she heard hurried footsteps and screams, she was glad she and Emma had decided to sale the old house and buy the house she grew up in as it had much more free space for kids to run around because that’s all the triples do, run and scream causing misfits.

“And where you going little miss” Regina speaks scoping up the toddler that came blazing toward her.

“Me no bath twime” she pouts holding tightly to Regina’s neck.

“Oh yes young maze runner, you bath time” 

“Uh-huh” she says shaking her head making her blonde curls go all over her face. Emilia is the youngest of the triples, with her beautiful blonde curls like her blonde mother and identical eyes that instantly makes you fall in love. She truly has Regina wrapped around her fingers and she knows it! “Me no bath, me no bath!” She chants as the brunette carries her where she knows Emma is probably struggling with the other two.

As she steps into the bathroom she chuckles seeing her wife covered in bubbles, hair dripping wet standing in the middle of the spacious bathroom while two toddlers run around her feet.

“Freeze!” She calls and the two smiling kids halts in place before giggling amongst themselves. “I thought it was bath time, not wet mommy time” Regina spoke putting Emilia down then kneeling down and beckoning them to her.

“Uh-oh, awe we twouble?” Asks the little boy, still unable to pronounce his ‘Rs’. He was the splitting image of Gabe when he was little however Gabe was now the splitting image of Regina with Emma’s eyes. Regina bits the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling because really how does one stay mad at that type of cuteness.

“Hen-Hen in trouble” says Emilia with wide eyes.

“Nobody is in trouble little miss” she starts “but I thought we agreed when it’s bath time, we bath, not me, not mommy...wasn’t that the deal?” She says as three little heads nods. “Alright so...?”

“Sowwy mommy” the small boy says hugging wet.

“It’s okay Hen” Emma says ruffling his dark hair. 

“I wash!” He déclarés marching toward the tab and trying to climb in, both Emma and Regina looked at each other and couldn’t help but laugh cause he looks so cute trying to climb in while making small grunting noises.

“Come on Sir Henry, in you go” Regina says picking him up and placing him in the tab.

“Me turn!” Calls Emilia not one to be left behind and Regina complies before turning to the last triple standing.

“Izzy?” Regina gestures knowing her daughter was the more complicated one, once her mind is made up that’s it. The toddler looked at her mother than back where her siblings were happily splashing themselves before smiling wide and reaching up for Regina to pick her. Once all three children were placed on the tab the brunette winked at her wife before moving to land a hand.

-SQ-

“And the people of the enchanted world lived happily ever after...the end!” Reads Emma as she looks down all three toddler were fast asleep, tangled within each other and she chuckles wondering what age they too would want separate beds but for now she was happy for them to stay as innocent as ever. The blonde kisses each child on their forehead before shutting the light and leaving the door a jar knowing they hated door closed and made her way down to her eldest son’s room and knocks.

“Come in” Gabe calls and Emma was honestly still getting used to his now deep voice. 

“Hi honey” Emma smiles pushing the door slightly open, Gabe was sitting on his desk, laptop open and on Netflix.

“Hey ma, you need something?”

“What so now I can’t even say goodnight to my own son?” Emma says foreigning a gasp by placing a hand against her heart, Gabe rolls his green eyes making him look every bits like his brunette mother and Emma had to chuckle at that.

“Don’t be dramatic ma” he says then walked across the room to pull her into a hug. 

“You’re getting too big for your poor old ma” pouts Emma and he smiles.

“Maybe if you ate your vegetables” he teased knowing how much his mother hated veggies while he was a vegan, something he discovered when he was 14, for someone who hated vegetables when he was little it came as a shock when he announced he no longer wanted to eat meat or fish however Regina was over the moon and instantly joined her son with his lifestyle. 

“Cute” She says as he laughs. Once Emma bids him goodnight she left him alone and moved onto her daughter’s room and knocked, and knocked and knocked. “Seriously” she breathes, lately their eldest has been testing her and Regina patients with skipping classes, breaking curfew and getting Gabe to lie for her and other bunch of teenage hormonal issues. Emma does not remember herself being like this and neither was Regina like this so this new personality of Ava was really driving Emma up the wall, usually she let’s Regina deal with the teen as she has more patients but between the triples and going back and forth for her business Emma noted her wife deserved a stress free of teenage drama. 

“Yes...” Emma finally hears after she knocked again which to be quite honest she didn’t know why she was giving the girl this much privacy after she broke their trust, privacy is the last thing Ava needed at the moment. Taking a long deep breath, Emma pushes the door slightly open and found Ava sat crossed leg on her bed, AirPod in her ears. Upon seeing her blonde mother she raises her brow in question as if wondering what Emma wanted and the blonde stared right back at her, the two stayed like that for awhile until Ava let’s out a tired sigh.

“Babe, I’ll call you in the morning. Love you” then hangs up before giving her mother her attention “yes mother...?”

“What have you got planned tomorrow?” 

“Nothing...why?”

“Great, your watching Emi and Henry tomorrow.”

“What? Why?”

“Because your Mami and I have got to take Izzy to the doctors tomorrow” 

“Ma that is so unfair! Why can’t Gabe watch them!”

“He has football Ava and it’s not up for a debate. You watching Henry and Emi, end of.”

“But I wanted to hang out with Joss.” She argues.

“Ava I asked you and you told me you didn’t have anything planned so you can call Joss right back and tell her you can’t hang out tomorrow until we get back. Simple” 

“God why do you always have to be such a bitch!” Explodes the teen however as soon as those words were out she regretted it instantly “ma-“

“Your phone, laptop and car keys. Now”

“Ma I didn’t mean-“

“Right now Avageline Margaret Nolan-Mills!” Fumes Emma and the teen knew to say nothing but comply when her mother uses her full name, she moves around her room, kicking and fuming to herself while picking each item Emma asked for before handling it to her blonde mom.

“I hope tonight you will have a lot of time to think about your behaviour because you’re grounded for 3 weeks“ as she says that she turns and walks out the room without another word. Ava watched her mother go and before flopping onto her bed with frustrated groan. Her ma will definitely tell her mom who will then grill and add more weeks to her punishment. ‘Fuck!’

-SQ-

Emma sighs walking to hers and Regina’s room and dumping Ava’s stuff into a safe place before turning to her wife and just then noticing the small body cuddling up to the brunette and Emma realised why Regina hasn’t come running when she heard the loud voices of hers and Ava. 

“What happened?” Regina questions as Emma moves around getting ready for bed. 

“I’ll tell you later. What’s wrong with missy Izzy?”

“Hm, nightmare. Says she saw the doctor under the bed” replies Regina with a smile, it was a good think the triples were now sleeping on normal bed and no more cribs after all three of them had climbed out of it. After that Regina and Emma decided lower beds were better and easy option, they can get on and off of it without causing accidents. The blonde chuckles because her babies had such wild imaginations, half of the things that comes out their mouths was way beyond their age sometimes. “So get ready for two more pair of misfits” Regina adds knowingly and it was true, the three could never sleep without each other. 

“As long as they still this little and stress free, I’ll have no objection.” Replies Emma finally finished getting ready and got onto the bed settling in with a heavy sigh. Regina reaches out over the sleeping child and intertwines their fingers together before giving it a little tag until Emma was looking at her.

“Hi” she says with a smile.

“Hey” Emma responds closing her eyes briefly and exhaling deeply before opening her eyes to Regina, as she found the brunette with a smile toward her Emma couldn’t help but to smile as well. It hasn’t been easy for them to get here with parenting five children, Regina’s back and forth with her business there has been a few obstacles here and there but Emma wouldn’t give it up for anything because at the end it made them stronger than ever and Emma knew they will continue to get stronger each passing day. Her family was here and healthy so whatever life will throw at them they will take it because she knows at the end of the day they will be alright. 

“In coming...” Emma heard Regina say with amusement in her voice and it wasn’t long their bedroom was being pushed open and Henry and Emilia came waddling in each clutching tight to their favourite stuffed toy. 

“Mami?” Henry says his voice small and sleep standing by the door with his sister . Emma sits up in bed and pats the spot beside her and the two toddler runs over as Emma helps them climb onto the massive bed, with the triplets in the middle huddled up against each other, Emma and Regina intertwined their fingers over the sleeping babies. Tomorrow is another day.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, can believe we finally got here. Thanks everyone for the lovely feedback and putting up with my lame ass with the slow updates. You been a great audience. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you. ❤️


End file.
